How long is the night?
by deathbyhugs
Summary: After resident evil 4: Returning home wasn't what they expected. Disaster had struck at the worst possible place. A new virus has sprung up and the world has gone chaotic. Where can they run and who can they go to for help? [COMPLETE]
1. Returning Home

Author's note: This chapter was successfully edited. The scratchy writing was fixed, comments taken out, and spelling errors corrected. Keep watch for more updates.

* * *

_'We fell in this hole that opened up... _

_Giving up on hope_

_Living without love _

_We still type black lines... _

_When the world is crashing down, _

_These notes will fold themselves. _

_Adjust the aperture to focus on the negative, _

_Like phosphors in the darkrooms ignite. _

_Like dodging faces in the corner of the print, _

_Frame by frame this hole is opening up and we fall in.'

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 1**

**Returning home

* * *

**

As Leon and Ashley escaped narrowly from the island the sun was quickly setting. Cool night air made itself known as they raced towards home, water splashing them from time to time when the wind changed direction. Leon flipped a switch that turned on a pair of lights at the front of the Jet Ski. They gave him a better view of what lay ahead as they continued to cross the deep water.

Leon's eyelids began to droop over his eyes as the night wore on. He blinked a few times in determination to keep the sleep at bay. The last thing he wanted was to crash into something and have Ashley getting hurt.

He absentmindedly placed a finger over the cut that punctured his cheek. He winced as white-hot pain seared through it. Still fresh on his face and still fresh in his mind, it would be hard to forget what happened. The cut was a nasty reminder of the events that happened on the island, castle, and the area surrounding the mysterious church.

Leon glanced behind his shoulder to check on Ashley. She was mumbling to herself. Her eyes were closed so he figured that she was asleep and dreaming about something.

As the Jet Ski worked hard to keep up with the speed Leon forced it to travel at, the engine stuttered, causing the blond to avert his attention to the front. He searched the open waters for somewhere to rest it. Driving it past its limits wouldn't be too good.

A red light began to blink. Leon looked down to see that it was the one that was a symbol of a gas can.

"Shit," he grumbled.

The lights shone down upon a rock that sprouted out of the water. Leon steered the Jet Ski to the rock, bringing it to a halt and jumped on top of it. He took out some rope from the aquatic machine and tied it to another rock. Then as he made sure Ashley hadn't fallen into the dark waters, he took out a gas container and filled up the gas tank.

After that was done Leon detached the rope and sped off into the darkness. The radar on the Jet Ski began to beep, blaring in the heavy silence that seemed to even block out the wish wash of the waves. Leon looked over to see that it had picked up traces of another island not to far away. He raised his head, eyes trained north and spotted the near invisible outline of trees.

The speed was pushed up high once again. Leon was sure that if Ashley was completely asleep, she would have fallen off by now. They reached the shore, faster than Leon thought possible. The blond expertly parked the Jet Ski and gently shook Ashley awake as to not push her overboard.

"Huh?" she said in a slurry voice. "Where are we?"

"At an island."

"Well isn't that just wonderful," her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Relax the island is only big enough for the both of us to fit on."

Leon extended a hand towards Ashley who accepted it. He pulled her onto the solid ground and began to break dead branches off of the trees. Piling them neatly into a small stack, he took out a lighter and started a fire.

Ashley untied the sweater from around her neck and put it on. She looked around and could see nothing in the darkness, nothing, except for Leon. Besides him everything was black, there was no land around for miles, by the looks of it.

"How much further until we get home?"

"We should be there by tomorrow."

Ashley nodded. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Leon on the other hand couldn't. He couldn't sleep being on an island in the middle of nowhere, feeling vulnerable. He placed a hand on his favored handgun, studying it for a moment before putting it back. He took a stick and poked at the burning coals and stared at the dying fire as the night wore on.

Leon had just let sleep get the better of him when Ashley woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Walking over to the Jet Ski, he waited for Ashley to finish stretching.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she responded in a nervous voice. "I can't wait to see them again."

They climbed aboard the Jet Ski and went on their way.

* * *

It was several hours later. No conversation had been made between Leon and Ashley until the President's daughter spotted something she had missed dearly. Land.

"Look over there!" her voice rang with excitement.

Sure enough they had reached their destination point. It was nothing like they had expected though…

Burning buildings spread across the coastline. Car alarms screeched everywhere and the crumbling noise of falling structures rang in their ears, letting reality crash upon them like a thousand pounds of pure cement.

Ashley and Leon could only stare in shock as they looked at the disaster, open mouthed, at what lay before them.

* * *

**Note: ****Tell me what you thought. Good, bad, horrible, stupid, don't matter. Creative criticism is welcomed as well. More updates will be made in a day or too.**


	2. Walking into a nightmare

Author's note: This chapter has been edited. All problems with by horrible spelling were corrected and a lot of new things were put in. More updates shall come your way.

* * *

"_Nothing hurts my world,  
just affects the ones around me  
When sin's deep in my blood,  
you'll be the one to fall. _

_"I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."'_

'_Unholy Confessions'- Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 2**

**Walking into a nightmare

* * *

**

Ashley began to shudder at the sight of it all. Everything was on fire, destroyed beyond recognition. The shock was just too much to handle, crawling up her spine like a sheet of ice, and she could feel her legs turn into jelly and give out.

Leon caught her by the arm before she made contact with the ground. With an effortless tug, he pulled her up and continued to survey the disaster.

"Maybe it only happened here," was all he could manage to say.

Ashley felt tears threatening to pour out of her eyes at any given moment. When they did they burned the side of her face as a few managed to seep out, staining her now pale face. She just could not picture anything to be like this, not this way.

Leon gave her some respective space, looking towards the mess that spanned out before him. As Ashley became overrun with her emotions, having wanted so badly to return home, he decided to investigate some of the nearby debris.

As Leon neared the burning debris he checked everything out. Every car he passed, every object that now lay forgotten on the ground. Nothing appeared to be damaged that badly, except the buildings. Everything looked like no fighting had occurred. Leon wasn't convinced at all, having seen things look so perfect before, but in reality, they housed horrors beyond anyone's imagination.

Ashley's footsteps could be heard as she caught up to Leon. He unslung the well used shotgun that was strapped to his back and they both began to search the city for signs of any life. It didn't matter if it was a dog or a human being.

The first building that they came to was not ignited with fire. Broken glass from the windows littered the ground outside and a few tattered papers lay uselessly at their feet. They walked up to it and Leon kicked open the main door, looking cautiously inside with his shotgun pointed forwards.

It was an office building that they had entered. Papers were scattered everywhere, filing cabinets were tipped over and desks were flipped in random places. Leon cautiously walked over to the main desk and looked behind it. All he found was a broken, tipped over chair. He looked closer and could've sworn that he saw blood.

"Heh. Must be my imagination," he mumbled.

They then walked over to a pair of automatic sliding doors that stood out among everything else in the cluttered building. Stepping in front of them, they opened as Leon and Ashley walked through.

There was a long, dark hallway that stood before them that spoke of silent terrors at the end.. Leon took out a flashlight and gave it to Ashley and then took one out for himself to use. There was no way that they'd be able to see without them.

As they walked along, it was quite easy to tell how much damage had been done. Doors were ripped right off of their hinges and many other objects looked like they had been thrown around violently. Once again papers were scattered everywhere, this time they had been ripped up too.

Leon and Ashley entered the first room. A tall wooden door loomed over them, but Leon turned the cold metal doorknob without any thought as to what may be waiting for them on the other side. Instead of coming upon a grotesque creature, they came upon nothing. It was completely empty. There were no other doors and no windows so they turned around and tried a different room that was just across the hallway.

The next room was full of desks and divider walls. Leon became extra cautious now because anything could be behind those walls. As they rounded their first one, they came upon nothing.

"This isn't worth it," Leon whispered.

Backtracking, they made their way to the desk in the main area, glad to at least recognize something in this mess. Leon checked behind them to make sure no one, or nothing was following. Then, without any interruptions, they walked out the main doors.

The air outside was a lot clearer than the damp and stuffy atmosphere of the building, even though the air was smoggy from the burning debris.

"So this is New York City, eh?" asked Ashley.

"Heh. We should start looking in different places. Some how I don't think we'll find anyone in this mess."

"Should we find something to drive? It would be a lot quicker. This place gives me the creeps."

Leon didn't have to look far before his eyes set themselves upon an abandoned car. Walking up to it , gun still pointed forwards, Leon opened the door. The keys were still in the ignition so he turned the engine on and the car started up. He checked the gas meter and made sure that the tank was full, thankfully it was.

"Come on let's go."

Ashley opened up the passengers' door and hopped in. Once she had her seatbelt securely on, Leon stepped on the gas pedal. The engine sounded sick for a moment, and then quickly became a quite humming noise. The blond spun the tires and drove off into the burning city.

* * *

There were turned over vehicles on all sides of the road. The thick smell of burning debris was a lot worse here than at the office building. Leon managed to squeeze the car between everything that came in their path, expertly avoiding them. They had decided that they would head downtown, which would be a spot where people would most likely be gathering.

Dying neon sign lights flickered in the daylight. Restaurants were ablaze or had been demolished by some unknown object. Water still rose up, out of broken fire hydrants and the street lights continued to change color. The only thing the city was missing was noise.

Besides the crackling of the fires, or the crumbling noise of broken homes, there was none.

Nothing at all.

Leon kept his eye on the road as he veered between the abandoned vehicles. But before he could go any further, a huge object came into view. Ashley screamed as a bus came up fast, tipped over on its side and blocking their way too.. Leon slammed on the brakes, sending both of them forwards into their seats. Luckily they both had their own seatbelt on.

But putting on the brakes didn't seem to help at all. The car began to lean too far to one side and as Ashley let out a quiet scream, the car began to tip over. Screeching loudly, the car did as it was threatening to do, shattering all the glass windows as the vehicle made contact with the concrete road.

When it finally came to a stop Leon got out and quickly helped Ashley, who was still in one piece.

"You okay?"

"Yes. So now what?"

Leon looked around. "We should follow the main road."

Ashley nodded and they walked down the junk-filled street.

"Isn't the silence suspicious?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, you can say that alright."

Leon recovered his shotgun and they both went towards the buildings standing before them, nothing short of shambles .

On the wall of a once fancy hotel, was a massive splatter of blood. There was no doubt about it. Further up the road Leon and Ashley could also see more of the life liquid.

"Better keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Leon told Ashley.

"Was that blood?"

"Yeah. And I have a funny feeling that wasn't the last of it."

They continued to walk until they came upon a grocery store. It had massive windows, stretching more than fifteen feet high and was painted a pine green color. Leon peered in through one of them, but he quickly took his face away from the glass once he saw what was inside.

"What is it?" Ashley said in a panicked voice. "What's wrong?"

"Looks like a massive slaughter happened in there. Don't look inside."

The girl couldn't help it. As they walked away she quickly peeked inside and saw all the rotting bodies and blood splatter all over the place. She suddenly felt cold and began to rub her arms for some warmth.

She was walking rather fast and ran right into Leon. She thought that she had stepped on his shoe or something, but he was standing there looking straight ahead. Glancing upwards, she looked to the exact same place where Leon was staring, and froze.

"Looks like we got company," Leon muttered.

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**Eddy- **Don't worry there will be action, trust me.

**Foggy Brains- **It's in New York City.

**Luna-Starr- **Thanks for the review! I think your Infected with Dumbness story is the best! Gotta love the humor! I feel honored to have you reviewing my story!

**Broden- **Thank ya for reviewing! I will keep up the writing as much as I can.

**Dizje- **I know the chapter was a little short, but the paper I had all my stuff on disappeared so I had to come up with it from scratch. But don't worry the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.

**Skyle- **Wow thanks for the awesome review! I never knew I could be inspiring heh heh. I like putting cliff hangers in my story, they sure can grab some attention! I'll make sure to read your Resident Evil 4 fic as soon as possible!


	3. Red eyes of the past

Author's note: A few annoying mistakes were took out, a few new scenes added, and all that fun stuff. More updates will be made soon. Also, reviewer responses were taken out since FanFiction no longer allows them.

* * *

_Medicate the mind  
Recover and Evaluate  
Pills swallowed  
Sleep sets in  
Enter the other side _

_Splintered visions  
Brought on by your mind  
Splintered visions  
Believing the lies _

_Recollection thoughts.  
Trying to understand.  
One more pill to sedate.  
Diminishing the pain._

_Splintered Visions- Into Eternity

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 3**

**Red eyes of the past

* * *

**

They were looking into a hoard of red eyes. Big, red, evil looking eyes that were just waiting for some new prey. Each and every one of them were armed with some form of a weapon, mostly axes and household tools. There were masses of them, watching and waiting for their them to make the slightest movement.

"W-w-what are those things?"

When Ashley didn't receive an answer from Leon she knew that he must have been debating on what to do. After all they were faced with a tight situation. Finally, several minutes later the older man spoke, calm and unaffected at the obstacle that lay ahead.

"Don't move."

"Why not?"

"Because they're waiting for us to move, it's not that hard to figure out."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Leon opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off when he spotted a massive wave of flames, the intense heat brushing past their faces as they pooled over the red-eyed humans, if you could call them that. He grabbed Ashley's hand and quickly ducked behind a broken concrete wall.

The heat that was produced from the flames was so hot that a sign overhead began to drip away. Every big bold letter was reduced to liquid, just as threatening to them as the flames were, especially since its minimum temperature could fry their skin off. Looking upwards, they watched, horrified, as a large drop of molten plastic came hurling towards them. Once again Leon saved them both.

Once they were out of danger, Leon and Ashley stood back up from their fallen positions on the ground and turned to face the path of destruction. Silently, they looked at the disaster caused by the flames. Crispy bodies lay sprawled out on the road, any billboards or signs had been demolished, leaving no traces of them whatsoever, and several buildings had been set ablaze.

"I wonder what that was," questioned Ashley.

"Some sort of explosion, by the looks of it. At least it got rid of those things."

"What were they anyways?"

"I hope I'm not right," was the only answer she got.

They looked around before they began to walk up the road in silence. Ashley bunched her face up with disgust as they stepped over the burnt bodies. Her shoes came in contact with the side of a crispy corpse; this caused her to jump in the air in horror.

"That was disgusting!"

"Relax, you've seen enough of that to have gotten used to it by now."

"Whatever," Ashley grumbled.

Now they were in the exact same spot that the things had been standing in. Leon looked around, catching a shinning metal object to the side, followed by a very large clutter of various sharp weapons. Black blades of the once shiny knives were scattered all over the place. Leon even found a burnt pistol at the corner of one of the streets.

"Something really bad must have happened here," inquired Ashley.

The main road that they were traveling on ended at an intersection. Buses were tipped over and many other large vehicles. Together they formed a wall that looked like it stretched on through buildings and back alleys too.

"It looks like they're trying to block us off," Leon said.

"And we're going over it because...?"

A loud noise erupted from the side. They looked over to see a staggering human making it's way towards them. It was making savage noises and was wildly swinging a really sharp looking butcher knife in the air. Blood stained it's burnt face and pooled out from underneath whatever clothes, which wasn't much, that hadn't been incinerated in the blast.

"Ashley get back." Leon pulled forth his shotgun, which surprisingly, even to him, had survived everything so far. He aimed it expertly and fired off a single round, hitting his intended target.

It's body was flung back with the force of the blow. Skin tissue and blood flew everywhere. The knife it was holding fell from its lifeless hands and made a _clanking_ noise and echoed as it hit the ground.

"I don't think that was the last."

"Was it infected like all the others were at the strange village and island?"

"I don't know, but we should get moving."

Leon walked over to the wall of vehicles and placed his hand on one of them and pulled himself up. He stood on a trashed bus and glanced down at Ashley, who looked rather clueless.

"You want me to climb up there?"

"Well if you want to get home."

Ashley took a cautious step forwards, unsure if the wall was solid enough to climb on, but did regardless of what she thought. She saw Leon aim the pump action shotgun behind her and quickly turned around to see a rather grotesque being staggering forwards. She let out a high-pitched scream as it drew out a weapon.

Leon shouted for the President's daughter to hide behind something so the pellets within the shotgun wouldn't find themselves into her skin and aimed the gun once she obeyed, killing whatever the thing was in a single hit.

Ashley came out from her hiding spot, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at Leon. Instead of commenting on the fact that if she hadn't been any quicker the pellets would have hit her, she moved forward, only sparing a quick glance backwards at the lifeless body sprawled out on the ground.

The girl quickly started to climb the wall of wreckage. It was tricky getting past all the broken windshields and sharp pieces of twisted metal, but Ashley managed. She reached Leon's spot after working hard not no fall backwards. From up high she turned carefully and looked down at the road. She felt her stomach turn. They really were up high.

Leon signaled for Ashley to follow him once she was done fretting at the height they were at and walked to the other side, Ashley in tow. They stood on the side of a crushed bus and looked down at the ground from their new position. Ashley quickly looked up instead of down, afraid that she might throw up whatever contents were in her stomach.

"Ashley, keep a watch out behind us, looks like we've got another problem."

She nodded her head and did what she was told.

Unstrapping several grenades that he had managed to save from the insane island, Leon watched as a group of disfigured things neared and tossed it into them. Some of the walking abominations failed to stop so Leon once again resorted to using his shotgun, quickly reloading it, and fired away. When they should have fallen down, lifeless and unmoving, and hadn't, Leon reached for his binoculars and zoomed onto them, disbelieving what he saw.

One remained out of them all, sauntering forwards with a blood stained mouth. Leon noticed that this guy was not infected at all. The way he walked was abnormal and his eyes looked very weird, making them appear like they were rolled back inside of his head. The blood around the rim of it's mouth only proved his dreaded suspicions to be correct.

Leon aimed for the head, pulled the trigger and watched as it finally died. He turned to Ashley and answered her silent, but obvious question as to what exactly that thing was.

"They aren't infected like the villagers were, they're zombies."


	4. A new friend found

Author's note: Revised like I have been doing. Reviewer responses taken out for this chapter and some idiotic spelling mistakes. Nothing else, not many new paragraphs either in this one.

* * *

_Hell is full time to empty  
Human flesh feeding frenzy  
Woah oh, "Here comes the dead" _

_Open graves, ghouls a plenty  
Zombie army machine is ready  
Woah oh, "Here comes the dead" _

_When the dead come arising  
You see their eyes, you're hypnotized and  
They eat your guts out  
And now you're the "Living Dead"_

'_Day of the dead' by The Misfits.

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 4**

**A new friend found

* * *

**

Leon and Ashley began to make their way down the other side of the twisted metal wall. Careful not to slip and fall, they slowly made it to the bottom. If they had made one wrong move either one of them would have been punctured with sharp pieces of metal.

Ashley was becoming extremely paranoid. She looked behind them every minute to make sure that they weren't being followed as they made their way down the empty street.

The apartment buildings and restaurants on this side weren't as damaged. There were a few cracks in the walls and the odd thing set ablaze. Any broken down vehicles were pushed into the alleyways and any garbage was neatly packed into multiple piles.

After looking around for some time, Leon and Ashley came to the end of the street. They looked around for a different route to take and decided on a small road that lead them to a cozy looking neighborhood.

The lawns were still in tip-top shape and there was no damage done to the homes by the looks of it. Some cars were still in the driveway, and others were parked expertly on the side of the road.

"Well doesn't this just look welcoming," grumbled Leon.

"We should see if anyone is still _normal_ around here. Maybe I can find something better to wear while I'm at it."

"Now is not the time to worry about what you're wearing. We have to find out if there are any survivors, then I have to get you back home safely," Leon commented.

Ashley just nodded and followed Leon as he walked up to the first house.

It was painted a creamy white color. The shingles on the roof were a forest green and the frames of the windows were a light brown, giving the house a laid back look.

They went up to one of the unbroken windows first. Leon peered in to make sure that no one unwanted was lurking around inside, then went to the oak door and cautiously opened it up with his hand. The door made a quiet _squeaking_ noise as it opened all the way and they walked inside.

Inside of the house was just as normal as the outside was. Nothing was damaged and it looked like nothing had happened at all.

"I guess it's safe enough, but we should still be careful. Try to be as quiet as possible. You can start by taking those noisy shoes off for starters."

Leon received a death glare from Ashley before she hesitantly took off her shoes and placed them near the doorway.

"Is there a basement here, because if there is you should go and check it," she piped up.

"No there isn't. I already checked from the outside."

"Oh."

Leon looked through all the cupboards in the kitchen, in all the bedrooms, and in every possible place, finding nothing suspicious at all. He made his way over to the bathroom to see if it was in working condition and found something that was totally out of place.

There was an unmistakable crimson colored fluid splattered on the walls and all over the toilet bowl. It looked as if someone had tried to scrub it off, but failed rather terribly. At the side of the toilet on the floor was a bucket full of cleaning products. There was a pair of rubber gloves that had the life liquid all over them.

Leon slowly backed out of the bathroom and went to go get Ashley. He thought that they had just fallen into a trap. Someone or something had disguised this place as untouched by whatever had happened, and they had fallen for it.

"Ashley get your shoes on. We have to get out of here, now."

"Okay Leon."

She put them on in a hurry. Leon ran towards the door and standing in the doorway, stood a rather tall man. Ashley screamed and ran behind Leon, who brought out his shotgun and aimed it at the man's head.

"Put it down stranger," he said in a dry voice. "I'm not one of _them_."

"So you're normal then?" Asked Leon.

"Yes. But it might not be too wise to stay here now that the girl has screamed her lungs out. They'll be here shortly, I'll take you to my hideout."

They walked out of the house and made their way up the street. The man stopped in front of a dumpster that was in the backyard of someone's house, and went to a street light pole and pressed into it.

A small hole was reveled with a ladder leading down into it. The man signaled for Leon and Ashley to go down first, then went himself and closed the secret door with the push of a red button that was on the side of the ladder.

They were in an underground house. There was a television set, a kitchen, and everything else that you would find in an ordinary house. Bright lights hung from the ceiling to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere and small air vents could be seen on the roof so it was breathable inside the cooped up space.

Leon, Ashley, and the man sat down on separate pieces of furniture.

"So do you mind telling us who you are?" Questioned Leon.

"The name's Michael. I've been livin' down here since all the weird things started happening. I used to live in one of those nice looking homes, but I got terrified of those things and made this here place, and who may you be?"

"I'm Leon, this is Ashley," he pointed to the girl who was sitting on a comfy looking chair. "I'm here to take her back to her father, she's the president's daughter."

"I see, well it's nice to meet ya."

"Do you know when this all happened Michael?" asked Ashley.

"Believe it or not, just about four days ago, I'm sure. Had to build this place really quick, it helped having some things already down here."

Michael got up and walked over to a shaded cabinet and opened up the glass door. He reached in and grabbed and odd looking weapon, then went back to where Leon and Ashley were and sat back down.

"It sure helped to have this baby with me."

"So you were the one that fired that blast at us," Ashley said.

"That would explain why it almost fried us in the process too," grumbled Leon.

Michael laughed out loud. He put the rocket launcher down and spoke to Leon.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you. I thought since they were all distracted I could catch them off guard with one quick an' easy attack and-"

Michael's voice grew quiet. He looked at Leon and Ashley and raised a finger to his mouth to tell them to be quiet as well.

From below, all three of them could hear the savage noises of the zombies as they searched for the source of noise that they had heard above ground.


	5. The departure

**Author note: woe! These reviews are just so awesome! I can't tell you how awesome they are! This story is doing so well and the response is the best that I've received so far! I will leave you to your reading now.**

**-**

_I feel helpless waiting._

_Could this all be the end?_

_It's all coming down all at once._

_Am I losing you?_

_No Way Out!_

_Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on. _

_you're going to make this work_

_Into the darkness...not knowing at all..._

_you're going to make this work_

_Are you out there waiting, wondering about me?_

_Never felt so alone as I do now._

_No way out!_

_Into the darkness- Kittie_

-

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 5**

**The departure**

**-**

Leon commanded Ashley to stay where she was as he joined Michael, who was making his way to a secret passageway that was in the back of the underground house.

"This door will lead us to the outside. We will then be in the back yard. _They_ should be somewhere close by so watch out."

"Right."

They made their way to the front of the house, weapons in hand, quietly walking closer and closer to the enemy.

Michael signaled for Leon to follow as they rounded the corner. The entire lawn of the front yard was swarming with zombies. Many held knives in their hands; others had guns and several dangerous objects.

Leon brought his Broken Butterfly out and pointed it at the savage crowd. Michael put up a hand to stop him and took out most of the zombies with one easy shot of his rocket launcher.

"You get the others, I'll go check around for any survivors."

Leon quickly brought down the remaining zombies with some quick shots of his deadly gun. He turned around and decided to scout the back yards of the other houses just incase they were trying to hide.

As he turned the corner he came face to face with a grotesque zombie that looked like his eyes had been ripped out and had grown back in the form of little puffballs. His jaw hung loosely off his face, as if it would break away at any given minute. His clothing was in tatters and had blood and some other substance, most likely puss, flowing out of the rips.

"Holly shit you are one ugly.. thing," Leon said as he did a back flip and shot off the zombie's head effortlessly.

He checked all the backyards. There was no trace of any zombies what so ever. Then Leon went to look for Michael, which wasn't that hard because he could hear him blowing up some unfortunate zombies and yelling at them in the process of doing so.

A crowd of about twenty-five zombies surrounded Michael; they all had some really sharp and shiny looking butcher knives, and were slowly advancing on him. The zombies were too close for Michael to use his rocket launcher, so he began using his knife, but thankfully Leon found him and blasted them all away in one bloody mess.

"I owe you one."

Leon surveyed the once peaceful neighborhood. It looked like a war had just occurred. The homes lay in ruins and there were several corpses sprawled out in every direction.

"Is there any more?" Leon asked.

"Not that I can see. We should get back to Ashley before she gets too paranoid."

They went back to the underground house using the ladder like they had before. Ashley was sitting on a piece of furniture chewing her nails and ran up to Michael and Leon speaking really fast, in a high-pitched, annoying voice.

"What happened?"

"We had a little run in with some old friends of ours," replied Michael.

Leon sat down on a comfy couch and looked at Michael. "Do you mind telling us just exactly what happened here?"

The man sat down on a chair and sighed.

"I used to work at the airport before all this occurred. Well one day this unidentified aircraft came up on the radar that we had no clue where it had came from, besides that it came from the east. It neared the landing area and we found out that it was a helicopter that carried two unknown passengers, we found out that one was a female and the pilot was a male.

Anyways just as it was almost touching the ground, something weird happened. The helicopter ignited with flames and all these crazy looking people came running towards it and jumped inside like they were after something, then they ran off with something in their hands. We never found out what happened to the two passengers because the crazy people attacked us; they weren't zombies, just people that were pretty fucked up. Then all this fighting began with the normal people and the crazy ones, so I built this here place and that's all I know."

Leon went silent for a moment. His brain registered everything that Michael had told him and tried to figure out who could have caused all of this.

"Do you if any other places were affected too?" he asked.

"I don't know I haven't left the city."

"Did you catch a glimpse at what the woman was wearing that was in the helicopter?"

"No I didn't, I was too worried about all the crazy people running around outside."

"What happened to the other people who were working where you were?" Ashley piped up.

"Turned into mindless zombies like everyone else did," Michael paused for a second then carried on. "They were the first to actually become zombies. One must have been hiding with the crazy people because I never saw him run into the building and kill my partner until it was too late. The first night trying to sleep was horrid. I could heard people screaming next door and a baby crying then things went quiet until they started smashing on the front door in windows."

"How did you escape?" questioned Ashley.

"Hid in the bathroom and locked the door until they went away. They must be pretty stupid because that's the first place I would've checked if I were one of them."

(A/n: on resident evil 4, have you guys ever seen the Ganado in the bathroom in village Chief's house? He looks at you all funny. And why the hell is there toilet paper in there when it's only a freakin urinal? Thanks for showing me that Steph. (Foggy Brains))

Leon finally sat up while he still digested what had occurred. He knew there had to be more, but Michael obviously didn't know. He couldn't blame him either.

"Why don't we all go back outside and see if there are anymore survivors. Though it sure as hell doesn't look like there's any normal people around here anymore."

So they all went outside and savored the fresh air, even though they could smell blood and burning buildings.

Leon checked the area once more, before they headed to the backyard of the house and sat down in the patio chairs that were around a small fire pit. The cushions were comfy and there had been no damage inflicted on them. They soaked up the sun, making everyone cozy.

Michael cleared his throat and spoke to Leon with guilt in them. "Sorry to say it, but I've checked this city inside out and there are no survivors what so ever. I don't want to give up your hopes or anything, but it's true. Everyone is a zombie now, I even hate tot admit that."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Hey Michael why don't you come and travel with us?" Ashley suggested.

"Sorry I can't do that. I've got to keep this place under some sort of control until some other people come by."

(Ha ha Ashley got rejected AGAIN!)

"We should get going then," Leon said. "Thanks for letting us stay here and saving our asses when we first arrived, even though you didn't know it."

Michael chucked and sat up as Ashley and Leon were leaving.

"Here take this with you," he went back underground and came back up with a bag full of food and bottled water. "This should prove to be useful on your journey."

"Thanks Michael," Ashley said as she received the bag from him and put it over her shoulder.

He walked then to the city limits and bid them farewell as they walked away into the distance.

-

**Reviewer responses:**

**Luna-Starr- **That's funny because Foggy Brains thought the exact same thing. Michael isn't the merchant but I think I'll fit one or two in my story. It's so sad that your story has come to an end. I'll miss reading it.

**Blaze the bad- **Thanks for the review. Glad ya like the cliffhangers, they give the story more of an edge I guess.

**Break the Silence- **Hey you like Crowned King? That's awesome! I saw them in concert for the second time on the 16th of February, and let me tell you that they rock live! Thanks for the review!

**Jediferret- **Thanks, I like stories where he's in character too. There's some stories where he's not that aren't that good but there's some like "Infected with Dumbness" that are awesome. Heh heh.

**Cyram- **I'm glad you updated your story, I can't get enough of it! Some substitutes can really! Heh heh, thanks for the review!


	6. Could it be the end?

**Author's Note: Wow! These reviews are awesome! I'm updating early because I planned out a couple of chapter to come and I want to get them up quick. I'll give you one hint though- Ashley does something REALLY stupid. Heh, when doesn't she? Anyways Please read and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

I_'m not afraid of being sick  
I'm more afraid of being well  
I'm not afraid  
Put the gun in my hand  
I'm just afraid it will hurt like (hurt like) hell_

I'm not afraid of screaming  
and I'm not afraid of crying  
I'm just afraid of forgetting  
And I am afraid of dying

_-Afraid of dying By: Jack off Jill_

__

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 6**

**Could it be the end?**

Leon and Ashley were now walking slowly under the scorching sun that threatened to melt them at any moment. There wasn't a tree in sight so they couldn't stop somewhere and rest.

Up ahead was a large garbage truck that had been tipped on its side. The garbage truck cast a shadow in the sunlight. Leon quickly made his way toward it and slumped down in the refreshing shade that was about ten degrees cooler than the temperature in the sun.

Ashley dug in the bag that Michael had given them, until she withdrew it and handed Leon a bottle of water. It was warm but it was water and that's all that mattered to him. Ashley on the other hand, was being very picky, picky indeed.

"I wish he could've at least cooled it a bit."

"He probably did, the sun must've fried it."

"But cold water is _way_ better. Damn the sun."

Leon didn't even bother to argue, he just looked the other way and began to plan out what route they were going to take, and how long it would be.

Ashley was growing unsteady in the silence, and annoyed that Leon was ignoring her too.

"Hey," she said trying to break the silence, "how long do you think it's going to take to get back home?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. We aren't going to get anywhere fast by traveling on foot, we need to find some sort of transportation."

"But there's nothing around for miles!" she whined.

"So we'll just have to look for something then. It's no big deal."

Ashley huffed. Her shoes were making her feet incredibly sore. And she could feel the sun slowly making her skin turn a bright red. This was so not good for her complexion. (Laughs wickedly at that, but she can't do anything about it, it's my story! Mu hu ha ha!)

Leon was staring to walk away. Ashley snapped out of her state of thought and was following him in an instant. (Much like a dog, heh heh)

They had passed several cars, trucks, and vans but not one of them was in working condition. They had all been reduced to pieces of twisted metal in some unseen accident.

Many long hours of listening to Ashley complain about everything possible flew by. Leon felt like he was going to turn mad in a few seconds. He needed something to shut her up, maybe a slap across the face would do, but then he'd be fired from his job and would never be able to buy a new coat.

Finally something came to mind, a rest in an old abandoned farm, if it was. He tapped Ashley on the shoulder, which in return screamed out in pain from the massive sunburn that was all over her body.

Leon made sure she was okay then pointed to the old rotting building. A smile formed on her face then they made their may towards it very slowly.

There was a collapsing barn to the side of a sturdy looking farmhouse. A well was positioned near the front porch and a rotted fence ran along the perimeter of the farm.

Leon took out his blacktail and cautiously walked around it. There was nothing at all, but that all changed when he entered the farmhouse to see a zombie eating what looked like another person.

He told Ashley to stay and keep guard outside. He snuck up one the zombie that was now making grunting noises as it munched away at the victim's ripped open head. Leon pointed the barrel of the gun in the zombie's direction and fired one clean shot.

It destroyed the zombie's head. It fell to the bloodstained ground with one hard thud and went completely still. Leon told Ashley that she could follow him again and then set off to look around the farmhouse some more.

He found nothing more so they turned around and left the place, not wanting to stay anymore because of the fowl stench of death that polluted the air in the confined space.

They stepped out onto the creaky old porch. Leon froze and listened to make sure there was no one unexpected following them, and sure enough there was. It wasn't the zombie that Leon had killed in the farmhouse, but his victim that was missing half of his head and had chunks bitten off of his body everywhere.

"That's disgusting!"

"I've seen worse," grumbled Leon.

He fired a bullet into the zombie, but it didn't go down. He fired ten more rounds into its mushy flesh, but they had no effect. So he pulled out his Broken Butterfly just as the zombie was preparing to make Leon one of it's own.

Ashley screamed, but was silenced when the disfigured zombie fell on the rotting boards and began to rot himself right into the wood.

"Can we leave now?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Leon casually walked over the spot where the zombie had once been, but Ashley was shaking. He rolled his eyes and walked behind her and pushed her right over the stain in the boards, causing her to freak out.

"If you don't want that to happen again then try to be quiet because I bet that they'll hear your loud screaming and come after us in no time."

They made their way back to the road and started walking again. The sun had gone down a little bit and Leon checked his watch that had been through so much. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon.

"We better get a move on if we want to make it to a vehicle before the sun sets on us."

Ashley wasn't listening to a word that came out of his mouth; instead she was looking around and suddenly gasped at what she saw lying in the ditch.

"Look Leon! A motorcycle!"

He walked over to it and inspected the machine. It was in fair condition, just a few scratches here and there from being tossed in the ditch. He checked the petals to make sure that they were in working condition and stood the motorcycle up.

"Looks fine to me." He started it up and let out a sigh of relief as the motor started up and was sounding quite smooth. "Get on the back and hold on tight."

"That sounds convincing," Ashley said, her voice full of sarcasm.

But she got on anyways and held on tight as Leon started off at a very high speed.

He swerved between crashed vehicles and other broken objects that littered the road. There was a tight squeeze coming up between another garbage truck and a FedEx truck, but Leon went right through the middle as if it were nothing at all.

At last they came upon a sign. It was hardly readable because it was splattered with blood and was half burnt from a car that was beside it that must have exploded. They went right by it and up the road a little more until they could see the outlines of buildings.

"Look, there's another sign. Hey we're at Newark."

"Well we sure made a lot of progress in one day."

"It must have gone by fast with your ridiculous driving. I swear if there were cops around they'd have you arrested in a slit second."

"Thanks for the compliment," Leon said as he rolled his eyes once more.

They rode on towards the city. The sun was setting at a quick pace so Leon decided to speed it up a bit more so they could get out of there faster.

The motorcycle began to stutter as they reached the second street of the city. It stopped completely at an empty corner. Leon got off the side and kicked it.

"Shit. Just our luck."

He started to walk up the street and found a gas station. Ashley pointed to a cage that held several bottles of gas. Leon broke the lock and grabbed them all and made his way back to the motorcycle.

"Keep watch as I fill this stupid thing up."

"Alright."

Leon filled the tank up with no interruptions at all. He threw the empty bottles on the ground and looked around.

"Doesn't this seem a little too suspicious Leon?"

"You got that right. We should look around a bit."

Ashley nodded her head and followed Leon as he walked around the streets; gun in hand, ready to shoot at any moment.

Finally convinced that everyone was gone, Ashley decided she could raise her voice a little bit now.

"Isn't it great! The sun is almost down and the air is way cooler too!"

Leon turned around to tell her to keep it down and saw a crowd of zombies with blood red eyes heading right their way. He grabbed Ashley's wrist and started to run as quick as the girl would let him.

They could hear the crowd slowly, but surely advancing on them. Their savage noises and grunts could be heard and their slow staggering steps as well.

Leon and Ashley rounded a corner and came face to face with another crowd.

They were cornered.

"Quick down here!" Leon said in between breaths.

They ran down a back alley, only to find that it lead to a dead end.

**Author's Note #2 : Okay the cities and stuff I'm using on here are real and just to find Newark took we like a half an hour because I live nowhere near there. I live in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. So I've been doing some research heh heh. Anyways if I make any mistakes please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Review responses:**

**Cyram- **Heh heh, thank you. Your story is getting very interesting. I can't wait to read more.

**Luna-Starr- **She is annoying isn't she? That would be funny to put the merchants in here and I think I'm going to; I just need the perfect little places. Good luck on your new story- it rocks!

**Blaze the Bad- **Ha that's funny because it's so true! I don't know why they just reject her too, and it would also be funny if they put another bathroom in the game. I didn't know the Ganado's could still do that. Lol.

**Foggy Brains- **You need to review Steph. Mu hu ha ha! I'm going to scan those resident evil 4 pictures we made either tonight or tomorrow, they'll be on my website as I have told you in drafting class- DAMN THE BORING TEACHER!


	7. Open the doors to death

**Author's note: These reviews are just kicking ass! I'm going to try to update earlier than I normally do because I have a lot planned out and I just had to post this chapter because Ashley does something EXTREMELY stupid. Anyways I shall leave you now so you can read. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_Of late, it's harder just to go outside  
To leave this deadspace with hatred, so alive  
Writhing with sickness, thrown into banality, I decay  
Killed by the weakness, but forced to return, turn it off_

I watch the stars as they fall from the sky  
I held a fallen star and it wept for me, dying  
I feel the fallen stars encircle me now, as they cry

Out there so quickly grows malignant tribes  
Posthuman extinction excels unrecognized  
Feeling surrounded, so bored with mortality, I decay  
All of this hatred is fucking real, turn it on... yeah

_-Death of Season by: Afi (a fire inside)_

__

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 7**

**Open the doors…. To death**

The first zombie rounded the corner to face Leon and Ashley, who were looking for somewhere to go. Leon stopped looking for a moment and focused his attention on the hoard of zombies that were now packing the narrow alley.

"Aren't you going to shoot them?"

Leon was already pointing his fully upgraded Broken Butterfly at them and fired one round into the crowd, which sent several of them flying. But others quickly took their place and were now advancing on Leon again only to be blown away from another shot of his gun.

"Look for somewhere to go, I'll hold them off the best I can."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Just go."

By now there was well over fifty of the flesh-eating creatures in the back alley, some almost five feet away from Leon. They weren't so close anymore as another bullet ripped through them, or just ripping them to nothing but tiny skin particles.

Leon decided that it would be better to just take them out one by one with Chicago Typewriter. He aimed the gun at the entrance where could see several of their shadows that the streetlights were making for them. He easily took out one hundred of them in the time of two minutes, but they didn't stop from coming.

Leon saw them carrying axes now, how wonderful. They quickly charged at Leon, who brought them down one by one.

A sharp axe was thrown his way, but missed terribly. It did some damage though, to his gun. The barrel had a huge chunk taken out of it. Leon threw the now useless gun to the side and started firing at them with his blacktail.

This gave the zombies an advantage. Now they could get closer to their prey and most likely even try to snack on him. (Just think of it now "Leon bites" for that nourishment that all zombies need!) So they ran at him with a very fast speed.

Leon fired multiple bullets into the crowd but none of them did any damage to their speed rate. He quickly pulled out his Broken Butterfly once more and fired two bullets into them. Another batch of zombies appeared. Leon pulled the trigger.

Click.

He tried it again.

Click. Click.

The damn thing was out of ammo!

He brought out his striker, just to find out that it had been out of bullets for a long time and he hadn't even noticed.

"Great, just my luck," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

The blacktail was his last resource, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything with a crowd of fifty running at him. He dug in his pockets for some extra bullets, and found that it was also empty.

Man, he needed some ammo right about now, too bad it didn't rain cases of it, or he'd be unstoppable.

Just as the crowd was advancing Leon heard Ashley's high-pitched voice come from behind.

"Hey Leon I found a door!"

He quickly looked to see if they were advancing any time soon, then turned around and darted towards the door that Ashley had found.

It was camouflaged to blend into the wall and was made out of a very thick metal, much like a door to the vault of a bank. It hung open so Leon ran inside and shut it as soon as he could.

The place was dark and gloomy, nothing could be seen and Leon's zombie instincts were kicking in. There could be one in here and they wouldn't even know it until it was too late for the both of them

"I'm going to go find some sort of light switch."

"I don't think any power is running through this place, the street lights look like they're solar powered or something," Leon stated.

Ashley was stumbling around like a retard and she quietly screamed out in pain a couple of times as her foot would come contact with something hard. She was walking around now with her hand on the wall and came into a back room.

She felt around and knew now that there was a desk in here so she started to place her hands on the cold desk and feel around for a candle or something. She had no such luck. Ashley then started to try to find some other sort of table.

She knew she found one when her knee was rammed right into the corner of it.

"Dammit," she grumbled.

Once again her search came to nothing, just a bunch of papers. She went on her hands and knees and scouted the ground, just incase.

Her hand came in contact with something gooey. She quickly withdrew it like she had just put her hand into a bucket of acid. She brought her fingers up to her noise and knew immediately what she had just put her hand into.

Blood.

She screamed and was greeted by a light that came threw the doorway.

Leon held a candle and was looking down at Ashley who looked rather terrified. He helped Ashley up and spotted the thing that was sitting in a chair.

There was a pool of blood surrounding the thing. It was most likely the owner of the store, and had been brutally killed by the looks of it.

"Are you sure it's not a zombie?"

"If it was it would be attacking us right now."

They turned around and went to go investigate the store. Leon's eyes widened with joy when he saw what was on the shelves.

Rows and rows of guns, all left untouched. There was a glass counter that had several hunting knives and what looked like a never-ending supply of gun ammo for every possible gun imaginable.

Leon picked out a new Chicago Typewriter and grabbed as much ammo for his guns as he could possibly fit in his pockets and case. Then he went over to a set of deadly looking handguns and handed Ashley one and gave her a large amount of ammo for it.

"Now you have something to protect yourself with."

"A gun? I don't even know how to use one!"

"Well I'll just have to show you then."

Leon showed Ashley how to fire, reload, and take the safety off of the gun. Then he made her load it until it couldn't hold any more bullets.

"This isn't that hard."

"No."

Leon went to get another gun for Ashley to use. He almost had his hand on it when a zombie smashed right through the storefront and started making savage noises.

Ashley screamed in fright and in the process of doing that she dropped her gun, fully loaded and with the safety off.

Leon watched as the hit the floor like it was in slow motion. A bullet flew out of the gun and went directly into Leon's leg.

He clutched it with pain and quickly killed the zombie. Then he grabbed some more ammo and started to limp out of the front door, a trail of blood dripping with his every step.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Somewhere safer than a gun shop. Get your gun and help me get back to the motorcycle."

"Okay."

Ashley quickly ran to his side and helped him limp his way back to where they first came from. When a zombie popped up in front of them Leon told Ashley to shoot it and when she did it dropped dead, but not without getting some of it's blood on her shirt.

"This is going to stain my expensive shirt!" she whined.

The motorcycle was now in view. When they reached it Leon quickly sat on and started it up.

"Are you sure you can drive with a injured leg?" Ashley asked.

"I've been in worse pain than this and had to do something, so I can handle it."

He signaled for Ashley to get on and sped off.

They passed the crowd of zombies and ran over a few in the process. Finally a hospital sign was nearing so Leon sped up it up and was in front of the hospital door within no time at all.

By now Leon's leg was bleeding pretty bad. It hadn't stopped at all and it was causing him a lot of pain. His vision was starting to blur, but he drove unconsciousness away.

They went through the doors and were greeted with blood stained hallways and dead bodies.

**Reviewer responses:**

**Luna-Starr- **Sorry but no gasoline and lighter this time. But that will just have to wait for a better time with more enemies. Ashley's tardiness has gone up even more. I should start making a chart.

**Cyram- **Thanks for the review! I updated extra early because I have a four-day weekend, like I've had for the past 3 weeks Mu hu ha ha! I checked my website and it said that you signed my guest book, thanks! I can't wait to find out what happens in your story. The cliffhangers are great!

**Jediferret- **Torturing her is so much fun, I must agree with you. Thanks for the review.


	8. Hospital of Horrors Part I

**Author's note: I am just amazed at the reviews that I'm receiving! They're great! Anyways I'm having some problems with fanfiction and my computer so I have no idea who else reviewed my story besides Cyram, Luna-Starr and a few others, so I'll apologize in advance for not including some reviewer responses and not being able to read anyone's newly updated stories. I fell down last night and that reminded me that I had to update, so here it is!**

_This night, walk the dead  
in a solitary style  
and crash the cemetery gates.  
in the dress your husband hates  
way down, mark the grave  
where the search lights find us  
drinking by the mausoleum door  
and they found you on the bathroom floor_

_-Cemetery Drive by: My Chemical Romance_

__

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 8**

**Hospital of Horrors Part I**

Their mouths hung open. Wasn't the hospital supposed to be a place for the sick and a place to take refuge? It looked like someone had gone up to every human being in the facility and shot them ten times.

There were stretchers tipped on the side, some bent completely in half, others still standing and soaked with blood. The main desk that sat just before the automatic doors that lead to the operation rooms was a wreck.

Papers had been thrown everywhere. They unknowingly became a mat of blood because they soaked up the crimson liquid. The computer that the nurse would use had its screen smashed; everything else on the desk was in the same condition.

Leon and Ashley slowly made their way to the automatic doors and waited for them to open, but they never did. So the power was out for sure. They went behind the desk and came out on the other side of the doors.

Now it was time to be really cautious because there were several extra hallways and many, many rooms that lined both sides of the hallway that they were wandering down.

The condition of the corridor was no different then what they had first encountered. Leon took out a stronger gun and checked to make sure that Ashley had hers ready. Then he started to limp his way into every room until Ashley stopped him.

"Here's some bandages and antiseptic. Hold still while I put them on."

"Thanks."

She carefully wrapped it around his injured leg after she had applied the antiseptic. Then she grabbed some extra bandages and a tube of healing cream. She went back to Leon and checked to make sure that her gun was loaded, and it was, minus the missing bullet.

They went back out into the damp, dim hallway and began to proceed down it once more.

The blood was becoming less and less recent. Leon was getting suspicious and knew something was up. As they came closer and closer to the first corner, Leon brought his gun up and slowed down.

He walked to the very edge of the corner and looked down the next hallway. It was empty. Leon signaled to Ashley to tell her that it was all clear and then began to make their way down the next hallway.

This one was different then the previous. The stretchers were neatly put to the side, the floor sparkled, even in the dim light, there was no blood whatsoever and Leon couldn't even smell the unmistakable scent of blood.

It was spotless, too spotless.

"If you hear any movements prepare yourself to shoot someone's head off."

"Okay."

A room with a busted off door was coming up quick. It looked out of place so Leon and Ashley inched their way towards it.

Quietly, Leon looked around the doorframe. He instantly heard abnormal breathing coming from the room. He scanned it and turned away once his eyes got a glimpse of a woman dressed in all white.

He looked again. She turned around, revealing a huge splatter blood. Once again she turned around and Leon got a good look of her face. It was a pale gray color, her eyes were a sickly blue and her hair was frizzy and was hanging all over the place. On top of her head sat a small white hat with a red cross on it.

Something caught the nurse's attention because she looked directly at Leon and slowly began to shuffle over to him.

He was about to fire his gun, but Ashley stopped him.

"Don't fire, you'll just cause more of them to come, trust me I know from experience."

Leon put the gun away and took out a jagged hunting knife that he had taken from the store with all the guns and ammunition. He waited until the nurse thing was out of the room and drove the knife right into her neck.

She didn't make a noise, because anything that was there had been cut short when the dangerous blade cut her vocal chords. Leon stepped back when her body began to shake violently.

Her head erupted and a parasite sprouted out. This one was far different than anything that Leon and Ashley had encountered.

This one had two heads. Tiny like legs moved around on them and they each had a pale yellow look to them. Leon backed away even more when one of the heads opened up its mouth. Sharp, razor-like teeth stuck clearly out of it and the doubled headed nurse lunged towards Leon.

Ashley felt the urge to scream, but for once she didn't. She looked at Leon and knew that he had no choice but to fire the gun and be rid of whatever the thing was.

The shots of Leon's Broken Butterfly rang through the dead silent atmosphere.

The nurse's body fell to the ground and the two heads began to slither back and forth.

Ashley almost threw up when one of the heads ripped itself away from the nurse and dragged along with it all the veins and the spinal chord of its owner.

The other had died from one of Leon's bullets, but the other was very much alive.

It began to make its way to Ashley. Leon pointed the gun at his target and pulled the trigger.

The parasite wriggled around on the floor for a bit, until it finally curled up and began to melt into the floor.

"What was that?" Ashley gagged.

"I don't know, but it looks like the parasite has evolved. I hate to find out what the more infected people look like."

Ashley shuddered at the thought of it.

Leon looked around and decided to continue down the hallway that they were in. They didn't find anything, or anyone else.

"Think that was the only one?" Ashley asked.

"Can't be," was the only response that she got.

Now Leon and Ashley were at the end of the hallway. There was a fire exit at the end.

Ashley ran forward but Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She then realized that she could've made a drastic mistake if she would've continued.

Around the corner stood about ten undead, infected, and most likely savage, hospital workers. They seemed to sway on their legs and were all looking out in different directions like they were stupid.

Leon took out his binoculars and zoomed in on their heads to see if there was anything to tell him that they were infected. Sure enough there was.

A small white thing stuck out of the back of one of the infected doctors. Leon saw it twitch and the doctor suddenly turned around and pointed to Leon. The others looked his way and soon they were all shuffling towards him.

"Don't fire anymore," Ashley warned.

"Heh."

Leon already had a flash grenade in his hand by the time that Ashley had spoken. He ripped the top off and tossed it into the crowd. Then they turned around and began to walk the other way when they heard their cries of blinding pain.

Leon found a stairwell that lead to the upper level and quickly pulled Ashley inside. They both ran quickly up the stairs and through the doors that were splattered with blood.

The top level was by far worse than the bottom floor. Blood was everywhere, not a thing was clean, windows were shattered into a million pieces and dead bodies littered the hallway.

The stench was unbearable.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs."

"Have you forgotten that we have infected doctors and nurses that are going to be chasing us if we do?"

Ashley mumbled something under her breath and caught up with Leon, who was already stepping over the bodies and making his way to the end of the hall.

They both had their hands over their noises and mouths, trying to block out the smell, but it was useless.

Ashley turned a corner, following Leon and ran right into him. He quickly told her to be quiet and listen.

A noise was coming closer and closer from some unknown direction. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was very sick and very infected because its steps were so slow sounding.

But the slow noises were deceiving.

**(Once Again I apologize if I missed anyone.)**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Cyram- **Thanks for the review. The reason why I didn't respond on Yahoo was because my computer was getting really messed up because of it so I got msn instead. I hope you update your story soon ** -twitches- **must….read….more. Lol

**Dualzero- **I'm glad you like my story. I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe I should fall more often because it reminded me that I had a story to update.

**Leon's supporter #59788- **Maybe I have overdone it, but oh well. Anyways thanks for the review, glad you like the story!

**Luna-Starr- **Ha, ha, I knew you'd be saying that. Lol. I just reviewed your story and it's coming along really good! I like it how you got a bunch of the characters from the other resident evil games. I can't wait to read more!

**Campin' Carl- **Sorry but I don't go on message boards or any of those things and bitch about how much I hate this and that. And I have not received anything from anyone; I don't mind your complaint. Thanks for the review.

**Okay my computer just started functioning so shout out's to:**

**Nessmk, Blaze the Bad, and Foggy Brains (I know you read the other chapters)**


	9. Hospital of Horrors Part II

**Author's Note: I have gotten so many reviews that my jaw is going to fall off if from hanging open so many times when I see how many I've got! This is unbelievable, I love it! My computer finally decided to quit being an ass so I'm updating early! Please review!**

_It's just another day  
the shame is gone  
hard to believe  
that I've let it go_

Destiny can't replace my life  
Scary shadows of my past  
are alive

Destiny who cares  
as it turns around  
and I know that it descends  
with a smile

_-"Swamped" By: Lacuna Coil_

__

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 9**

**Hospital of Horrors Part II**

Leon turned around and saw nothing.

The noises grew louder and louder as they seemed to surround him and Ashley. They went from abnormal breathing to a clicking noise that someone could make in their throat.

"Where's it coming from? Ashley asked.

"Don't know."

The noises were so close that Leon was sure that it could be overhead. He looked up and saw nothing so he turned around and decided they would have to go down the unchecked hallway. It was their only chance against whatever was making the horrid noises.

Just as they took their first steps into the unknown, blood died hallway Leon heard a faint cracking noise. He didn't wait until it grew.

Ashley was pulled forward as Leon's grip enclosed around her wrist.

"Hey!"

"Hurry up and run god dammit!"

The walls cracked open and turned to dust as pieces of it fell to the ground.

Leon and Ashley dashed down the hallway, narrowly dodging flying doors that were flung violently off the walls towards them.

Chairs and stretchers shot like daggers into their direction.

"Get down!" Leon yelled.

The objects flung overhead and crashed against the wall up ahead.

Leon and Ashley quickly got back up and continued to run. The end of the hallway was coming up fast, but it was ripped away from his view when he was almost thrown to the ground.

Ashley had tripped over a bloody corpse and had fallen face first into the hard cement floor. She tried to pull herself up but something was weighing down on her legs.

One of the corpses had come to life and was slowly trying to make its way towards her head. She screamed and brought her free hand up that held the gun and placed it on the zombie's rotting head. She fired a shot into it.

Blood got all over her body, but before she had any time to react Leon had pulled her up and began running once more.

The thing that was following them had slowed down. The noises subsided too.

Leon and Ashley finally reached the end of the hallway. They were now faced with a decision of choosing two different sets of doors.

Leon chose the ones that had a red doorframe and went through them with Ashley close behind. They looked around and figured that they were in some kind of large cafeteria.

Silence engulfed them with unwelcome arms. Leon and Ashley looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. They walked over to the kitchen at the back of the room and found nothing.

Now they were standing in the middle of the abandoned room. Leon and Ashley both had their guns out, ready to shoot anything.

_Click, click, click, click._

Leon pointed his gun towards the door and waited for something to burst through them.

_Click, click, click, click._

They both whirled around at the same time, but once again nothing was there.

_Click, click, click, click._

The lights flickered and swayed as some unseen daft went by.

_Click, click, click, click._

This time it came from the ceiling.

Silence.

Leon and Ashley pointed their guns to the ceiling, completely sure that this was where the creature was hiding.

_Click._

They spun around.

Massive red eyes bore into them. Black blood seeped out of its arms and legs like an acidic liquid. On each hand ten fingers sprouted out instead of five. Its head was cocked to one side and seemed to be studying its prey.

Ashley began to tremble as it extended one of its grotesque arms and attempted to see if she was edible. She shut her eyes and prepared herself for an ugly death that would happen once it shoved her down its throat.

Smelling her obvious fear, it began to slowly inch its way closer.

Leon watched as the human shaped monster shuffled its way towards Ashley. He brought out his Broken Butterfly and fired one powerful blow to its head.

It looked at Leon with half of its face blown off. Then it began to make its way towards Leon.

Ten more rounds were fired at it, but it still continued to walk forward. Leon knew it wasn't a regenerator because a parasite would've popped out by now; after all he had shot off both its arms and head.

It became uninterested in Leon when Ashley fired at its legs, trying to blow them out. It slowly shuffled towards her again.

"Leave her alone!" Leon shouted

Suddenly it turned and grew another head, this one a parasite with huge red eyes that glared at him. It lifted an arm.

Leon felt a blast of energy hit him at full force in the stomach. He was thrown completely across the room. He felt his head spin as his body ricocheted off the wall and onto the ground.

The inhumane creature then focused on Ashley.

She fired her gun at the parasite head and felt her legs give out when something unseen to her eyes hit her in the knees. She looked up and only saw red eyes glaring at her.

Ashley's gun was thrown from her grasp and she was unable to reach it. She dug in her pocket for something, anything to use against the ugly thing.

Her hand came upon something round-like. She withdrew her hand and in it laid a flash grenade.

It was dim in the whole entire building so she guessed that the thing hadn't seen daylight, or bright light for a long time.

"Here goes nothing."

She tore the top off and hurled it at the creature. It screeched loudly and staggered backwards in pain from the deadly blinding light.

Ashley took this as her advantage and ran over to where Leon had been tossed like a sack of potatoes. She stopped once she realized that he wasn't there.

Something wet and dark fell onto her shoulder.

Turning around very slowly her eyes fell upon the creature that was now standing directly behind her. She wanted to scream so badly, but couldn't. Nothing was responding to her.

"Ashley get down!"

She ducked just in time as a bullet went into the creature and burst through its other side. It turned around and saw Leon, who was still in very much pain, aiming a gun at his head and ready to shoot.

Leon saw his eyes narrow and jumped to the side as an invisible blast of energy went by. He fired at the parasite, but it jumped onto the ceiling and was crawling towards him at a very fast pace.

Leon smirked and placed something unknown to the creature on the floor. It jumped down in front of Leon and exploded.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Blew it up with one grenade. Picked one up at the shop. Guess it must have been really infected because it was nothing but a single parasite that had taken up an entire body."

"So what was up with the invisible attacks?"

"That has to be a fully evolved parasite, I'm guessing."

"I don't want to come across anymore of those."

"Heh."

Pounding at the doors caused them to turn around. They both realized that they were still stuck in a creepy old hospital and had to get out.

"What are we going to do about those other guys?"

Leon walked over to a vent that had a cold draft coming from it. He had spotted the thing when he had first gotten up from the creature's attack and had figured that it lead to the outside world.

"Lets go into the vent."

Leon boosted Ashley up on his shoulders and she took the metal covering off. Then she crawled into the tiny space and waited until Leon got up.

They came out into a stairwell. It wasn't outside but it was better than being cooped up in a dim hospital with zombies lurking around every corner.

Leon checked to make sure that it was safe. They walked up the stairs that came to a door. He opened it quietly with his hand and pushed it open as fast as he could once he saw the outside.

The air was gladly welcomed to their desperate lungs that had been polluted with the stench of rotting bodies. The darkening sky was a sight for sore eyes, even though it held just about the same amount of light as the hospital.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure am."

They slowly made their way to the bottom and went directly to the motorcycle. Leon started up the engine and Ashley hopped on.

The stars began to shine as the sun finally went down for the night.

**Reviewer responses:**

**-Sorry but there are no reviewer responses for this chapter. I have to get off and I have no time for any.**

**Big thanks to:**

**Luna-Starr, Cyram, Jediferret, Dualzero, and Blaze the Bad!**


	10. What now?

**Author's note: Wow these reviews are on a roll! Whoo! These next few chapters are where my whole idea for this story sprang from, I was just walking home from school one day and I pictured it. Anyways enough of my gibberish, On with the story!**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

_Miles can cut this tie we've made  
the sharp side of the blade_

As these words play out  
they'll try and drag you down  
you feel like one of them  
Who we will find.

_-"Sandpaper and Silk" By: Hawthorne Heights_

_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 10**

**What now?**

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Their eyes were sore.

An entire night with eyes pealed wide open was not what their worn out bodies wanted right now. They had made a tiny camp under an old oak tree. They had made no fire, made no noise.

They listened, watched and waited.

Hoards of the living dead had run by them, as they sat under the tree, unnoticed. The infected inhumane beings yelled in savage tones, their language unreadable due to the fact that most of them had the Plaga living in their neck.

Leon had brought out his blacktail as they stumbled by, but thought twice about it. There had to be well over five hundred of them, most likely the rest of Newark.

Now it was morning, a new day.

Leon and Ashley decided that they would leave as soon as possible and set off at a quick pace because the motorcycle had run out of gas.

Leon was reloading his guns and snacking on stale crackers that Michael had sent them. Ashley leaned up against the tree waiting for him to finish, spinning the gun carelessly around on her finger.

Finally Leon stood up and told Ashley that they would be leaving. The walk was boring and not much conversation had occurred between them.

"Hey look over there!" Ashley's voice broke the silence. "I think it's another town."

They approached it with caution but when they reached the edge of the town there was nothing at all, just a bunch of burning buildings and wreckage.

They passed through it all with no interruptions. Not a zombie or any other creature jumped out or tried to ambush them, the town was destroyed and nothing could be living in it.

Now there was nothing but the open land in front of them. Nothing had happened here by the looks of it. Ashley began to wonder if the disaster had only occurred around New York.

She changed her mind when a tipped over car appeared before them. It seemed so out of place on the clean road. Leon told Ashley to stay back as he slowly inched his way towards the broken vehicle.

He pointed his gun at the driver's door and opened it with his other hand.

A gray lump fell out and landed on the hard road. Leon inspected the car and saw a decapitated leg on the gas pedal. Then he looked at the gray thing's leg and noticed that it had both of its legs.

Too late. The thing stood up (much like the iron maiden does in the waste disposal on Re4) and lunged at Leon. He quickly fired as many bullets as he could into the creature until it slumped back to the ground with a grin on his face.

Leon turned around and saw a gray blur and heard an 'eep' as Ashley disappeared.

"Shit."

The blur dashed into the trees, Leon close behind it. He skillfully dodged tree limbs and rotten logs as he ran after Ashley and her captor. By now he could see the thing.

It looked like the creature that had been lying in the car, posing as the driver or some rotted corpse.

Leon pointed the gun at one of its legs and fired. The gray thing fell on the ground and Ashley quickly ran to Leon.

It stood back up, a hole blasted right through its leg. The creature limped towards Leon and opened its mouth.

"Give us the girl."

Ashley looked at Leon and back at the creature. "What the hell is that thing?"

It grunted and glared at her. "We are your betters, creatures bred to destroy all human kind and take over the world, making it our own."

"How come I'm always stuck with these things?" grumbled Leon.

"Silence. Hand the brat over."

"What do want with her?" Leon pointed his gun at the monster.

"That is none of your business." It leapt towards Ashley, but got a bullet to the head instead. Its lifeless body fell to the ground and melted into it.

"Those things are easier to kill then Ganados," Leon said. He didn't put his gun away; they could still be in danger.

Another gray creature stepped out from behind a tree. Ashley was pushed to the ground by Leon and quickly hid behind a rock. She heard Leon jump out of the way as multiple bullets bounced off the rock.

"You won't get out of here alive," it yelled as it fired another round of bullets towards Leon.

"Who taught you how to use a gun," Leon demanded.

It snickered and shot at Leon again and again until he heard the gun click. He ran at it and delivered a punch right into its face. It stumbled backwards. Leon took out his knife and stabbed it in the creature's heart.

No blood poured out of it. Leon had figured that they were already dead by the look of the first one. He pulled his knife out of its body and cleaned it off. Then he went to go find Ashley.

"What are those things? They know how to speak English and fire guns!"

"Don't have a clue. I have a feeling we'll be finding out sooner or later."

They walked out of the trees and back onto the road. Leon checked to make sure the gray thing was still by the car, and it was. They went past the car and down the road, heading south.

Leon felt watched. He knew that they hadn't seen the last of the gray things. They continued to walk down the road until Leon heard something coming from the ditch. He pointed his gun towards it.

Something moved and a sifting noise could be heard.

Leon and Ashley peered into it. They saw someone they hadn't seen for a long time.

Sitting on a plaid blanket, torches of blue flames surrounding it, sat the Merchant. He sported his usual costume and had a scarf tied around his face. He looked up at Leon and showed him all the things that were pilled in his coat.

"Got some things ya might be interested in stranger." He handed Leon a pack of first aid sprays and some more clips of ammo.

Leon dug in his pocket for some money but the Merchant put up his hand.

"I don't want anything for it stranger, keep it."

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Ashley butted in.

"Got some good sales going on."

"Are they kindda gray looking?"

"I never sell them strangers anything. They put a gun to my head but Oi finished 'em off." He pointed behind him to a pile of gray corpses.

"Thanks," Leon said. They turned around and started walking once more.

From a fair distance away they could hear: "Heh, heh. Thank ya."

They hadn't come across anymore of the gray creatures. Leon wanted to find out more about them. He saw yet another small town spring up in the distance.

Once they reached it they knew this one was different then the others. There were no crashed cars, no litter, and no badly damaged buildings.

"Do you think there's anyone normal here?" Ashley asked as they walked through the abandoned streets with their guns drawn.

"Doesn't look like it."

They passed a small corner store and looked inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary and everything looked almost perfect.

Next they came to the little confined area where all the houses were built. Leon and Ashley walked down the streets quietly, their footwear making clicking noises that echoed around everywhere.

"Well I'd sure say it's abandoned." He stopped and looked around, ears alert just incase something was trying to sneak up on them. "We should scout one more block and then continue on."

They passed an old cottage looking house. Something in it caught Leon's eye. There was a very dim light coming from the house.

"Ashley follow close behind me. It looks like this place isn't abandoned after all."

"Okay."

Leon pushed the door open quietly and walked through the well furnished home. He checked all the rooms then proceeded up the stairs to the room where he saw the light coming from.

He turned a corner and felt the metal barrel of a gun jab into his head.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Reviewer responses- once again I won't be posting any. How come I always choose the worst possible time to go on the computer?**

**Anyways here's some shout outs to : Cyram, Luna-Starr, LeonFan2k3, Blaze the Bad, Dualzero, and Jediferret.**


	11. Little red book

**Author's Note: -faints- Oh my this is freakin' amazing! Holly shit I don't think I've ever received so many reviews in my life! I kindda skipped my gym class today so I had time to work on this chapter! Here you go!**

_The smoke and mirrors  
The lies that wind your tongue  
Is this oppression what we wanted or what we needed?  
As we function on impatience  
And our patience is wearing thin  
And live a lie that will destroy us all_

_-Bullet Theory By: Funeral for a friend._

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 11**

**The little red book**

His heart skipped a beat. His skin seemed to want to rip away from the cold of the gun that prodded his head. He put his gun away and held his hands up to show the owner of the gun that he meant no harm.

Leon was hoping that it was Ada. He couldn't tell though because he couldn't see the person, only shiny silver.

"Ada?"

"Who the hell is Ada?" came a feminine voice. The gun didn't move from his forehead. "What are you doing in _my_ house?"

When Leon didn't answer the gun was pushed even further into his head. He was sure that by now there would be imprints of where the barrel had been.

"Don't make me shoot you."

Suddenly Leon fell to the floor. He brought his left leg up and kicked the gun away. It flew up in the air and landed on the floor beside him. Leon quickly picked it up and pointed it towards the stranger.

He lowered it just as soon as he had raised it, seeing no threat in the person that stood before him.

She looked like she was around fifteen. Her hair was light brown and extended down to her knees. She wore all black clothing and had piercing whitish-blue eyes.

She glared at Leon then looked at her gun. She slowly raised a hand towards a belt that was hanging loosely off of her waist, which looked much like Leon's. He quickly pointed the gun at her just incase she pulled anything funny.

She grabbed at something and smashed it on the floor. Bright, blinding light engulfed the tiny space. Leon looked around with sore eyes for the girl, but she wasn't there.

Something came from behind him. The girl took out a large dagger and held it to his neck.

Leon could feel her body go still.

"D-drop your knife!"

Ashley held the gun to the girl's head with shaky hands. She put her finger on the trigger and got ready to fire.

The knife made a _clank _noise as it dropped to the floor. The girl dropped to her knees and glared up at Ashley.

"Are you happy now? First you just barge into my house and now you've stripped me of all my weapons!"

"Is there anyone else here?" Leon asked.

The girl seemed to be taken by surprise by Leon's question. She looked suddenly distant and in deep thought. She stared at the bare walls and closed her eyes. Her hands balled up into fists as she opened them once more.

"No."

"So what's your name? I'm Ashley and this is Leon," she pointed towards him.

Leon handed the gun and dagger back to her.

"They're all gone. Turned into the living dead right before my eyes."

"What happed?" Ashley put an arm around her shoulder and sat down beside her. The girl pushed it off and continued to stare at the wall.

"There was this flew going around and everybody seemed to have it all except me and my little brother, Shaun. Then there was this warning issued during school about not drinking the water, that something was it in. We had no extra supplies so we had no choice. I refused to drink the water and found a tiny stream walking home from school one day, I tried and tried to get everyone to go there for water but nobody was listening to me, they were acting really weird." She finally tore her gaze from the wall to look at Leon and Ashley.

"Then these gray men showed up one day. They took a bunch of the really sick people saying that they were of a higher status than the others and should be treated like royalty not like a bunch of weak infants."

"So you mean there are a lot of them then?"

The girl looked at Ashley. "Yea, whole lotta them, they came in hoards to the sickly."

Leon sat down up against the wall away from the two girls. "Then what happened?"

"Everyone gathered at the town's park. Then all the gray men gathered around everybody, but they never harmed them. This tall guy that was with the gray men carved something into the center monument, I never got a chance to check it out, but I'm sure it might be of some interest to you guys."

"Sounds like some kind army of undead weirdoes," Ashley said.

(It's a **CONSPERICY! **–runs away screaming-)

"What ever happened to your brother? Is he still here?" Ashley looked at the girl, who seemed to be struggling with something deep inside her.

She got up and went down the stairs. Leon and Ashley followed silently behind her. She opened up a backdoor and went into the backyard. She stopped at the foot of a line of rock slabs.

She then pointed to the smallest.

"That's where my baby brother is. Dead." She looked at Leon and Ashley. "He was only six years old, he didn't deserve to die!"

"How did he die?" Ashley said in a somewhat kind voice.

A tear fell from her face. "I had to kill him." She heard a gasp come from Ashley. "I carry his blood on my hands. He was suffering and I didn't want to let the gray men take him away. He's safe now," she whispered.

Leon looked at the unmarked slab of rock that was the little boy's tombstone. He felt sorry for the girl.

"Are these your parents?" Ashley asked.

"No. They're my friends," she pointed to the other four that were beside her brother's. "I had to kill them too, you know. They were in a lot worse condition than my brother was. Their skin started to welt and these bug like things bulged out of their arms and legs, it was disturbing."

"Are you sure they're not still living?"

"Nope. I got them just in time. I read all about the parasite and the condition they had in this book that the tall guy had dropped."

"Did you get a good look at him?" This time it was Leon who spoke.

"Sorry. There were too much people."

"Do you have that book still?" he asked.

She went back in the house and came back out with a brick red book. She looked through the pages and then stared back up at Leon and Ashley.

"You're the president's daughter aren't you?" She looked at Ashley, who nodded in response. "And you are her protector, right?" Leon nodded also.

"Where'd you learn this from?" Ashley asked.

"It says all this stuff about you guys in it. There's all this information about the parasite and all this other stuff that happened." She handed the book to Leon. "Take as long as you want, the stuff in there bugs me."

Leon flipped through the pages until something caught his eye. He read the contents:

_**We have successfully evolved the plaga along with the T-virus. We took both of the best samples and combined them, making one powerful virus that we have not yet named. Scientists worked many long hours on testing the new virus on some volunteers and the results were excellent! There are some side effects though: the skin turns a pale gray color and there is loss of hair. The best result, and most pleasing is the increasing brainpower that the test subjects obtain. Their I.Q. goes up twenty times as more and they are capable of doing the unimaginable.**_

The entry ended due to something being spilt on it, smudging the rest of the words.

Leon closed the book and put it in one of his pockets.

"Hey, you never told us your name." Ashley looked a little displeased. (Nosey little thing)

"Vivica, that's my name. Why don't we go find something to eat?"

"Sounds good. Stale crackers really aren't my favorite," Leon said.

They walked down the barren town streets, talking about the events that had occurred. Leon and Ashley told the girl that they were headed to Washington, D.C. but Vivica had already known that from the book.

Silence now surrounded them. The neared the town's park that was a healthy green and had trees growing everywhere.

_Crack._

Everyone whirled around and looked at the thing that stood out almost disturbingly in the greenery.

**Reviewer responses: **

**-This is for the last couple of chapters and this one-**

**Tia- Yay! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing every chapter  So how's life been? I wish you never moved away, I miss you –tear- Well I updated aren't ya happy?**

**Luna-Starr- Sorry it wasn't Ada, but she's going to be in here soon, very soon. I've got an idea where I can fit her in and it works. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my creepy monster thingy!**

**Cyram- You'll find out what happens when they get to dc soon. Update your story soon… please? Thanks for the review!**

**Blaze the Bad- The empty towns and stuff creep me out too. I like putting in them because I've been to a lot of them and they're perfect story material. Mu hu ha ha!**

**Some quick little shout outs to Dualzero, LeonFan2k3, and Jediferret- thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Always look back

_**Yay I finally got my computer back! I am so sorry for not updating for the longest time or posting anything, but my computer had 155 viruses and a worm and it crashed so I couldn't do anything and my friend Steph (Foggy Brains) and I couldn't get into my fanfiction account. Anyways I would also like to say sorry to all the peoples who's stories that I usually read, don't worry as soon as I get my internet back I'll read them for sure! If you see any spelling mistakes please tell me.**_

* * *

_Monsters chasing after me_

_I get no sleep_

_I'm running but no matter what it gets me nowhere_

_Something's under my bed_

_snapping at my leg_

_I'm frozen_

_I'm not freaked out. _

_It creeps and crawls_

_I can not. _

_I can not sleep without a light_

_What's under my bed?- by The Horrorpops_

* * *

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 12**

**Always look back**

* * *

The thing was huge.

It stood in the trees spying on the three human beings until it had made the mistake of stepping on a dead tree limb. It stood still as they studied its form.

He was sent here to take out the only human scum that walked around the empty streets. He was strickly told that they were a major threat to the new scociety and must be elimanated as soon as possible.

It jumped up into the trees and appreared behind them yet again. His ears rang in pain when the blonde girl screamed. He extended his arm out really far, and so quickly that Ashley never saw it coming.

Her gun fell to the ground as a grotesqely long arm wrapped around her wrist and pulled her towards the gray creature.

Ashley kicked and screamed. She dug her nails into its already dead flesh. She opened her mouth to bit him but quickly rethought it.

She felt somthing fly narrowly by her face, just missing it. The grip on Ashley's wrist loosened and she looked up to see a gaping hole in the side of its face.

Vivica pointed her gun at the gray creature. Her eyes were filled with hate and vengence.

"You bastard," she said between clenched teeth. "You'll pay for ruining all those people's lives!"

She pointed the gun to its heart once Ashley was out of the way.

"This one's for my brother!"

Vivica pulled the trugger. The creature quickly darted to the side, but didn't go unharmed.

The bullet burst into his left shoulder and went out the other side with a sickening splat. It turned and glared at Vivica.

"Your time will come. And when you turn into one of us, I'll make sure you suffer."

The only reply he got was another round of bullets fired at his head, but he managed to get away. He checked back to make sure they weren't following, then quickly ran to the main base.

"Is it me or does everything get bigger and bigger?" Ashley asked Leon.

"Seems like it."

Vivica put her gun away and began walking deeper into the park. "Suddenly I've lost my appitie," She grumbled.

"Where's the monument you were talking about earlier?" Leon said from behind.

Vivica turned around and waved to Leon and Ashley to follow. They quickly caught and were now standing infront of a greenish-brown monument.

Vivica, Leon, and Ashley all stared down at the words that were carved into the stone.

_**When all hell is over for the mortal fools, we will be superior**_

They all sat down and thought about it.

"Think its already begun?" Ashley whispered to Vivica.

"Almost, I haven't seen any of the gray guys since they carved the words in this monument. So we still have some time."

"Time for what?"

"To take back our world. I know the disaster has already spread worldwide, haven't you suspected that?"

"I kindda didn't want to but I can't always think things are going to be okay."

Vivica nodded and looked over the words in the stone. _Your time will come and when you turn into one of us, I'll make sure you suffer._

She turned towards Leon. "Think they're planning some kindda revolution?"

"We'll just have to see," he pulled out the red book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"What is it?" Vivica asked

Leon's eyes scanned over the words.

_**With the plaga, T-virus, and our latest experiments running around, I am now able to make armies out of them. Several parties have been assigned to different areas of this country, and will destroy all human beings that come into view. Once this is done I plan to bring civilization and order back to this world, except in a new form of course. All alive and undead beings will fall into my command and I will rule this world.**_

"I never read any of this," Vivica said as she read over the written article that Leon had found. She was a bit surprised.

* * *

Two pairs of red eyes watched the only survivor of the little town. They were well hidden behind some bushes so no one could see them. 

They pulled away from the greenery.

"That's the one, the long haired girl?" A fat gray creature asked.

A skinnier, more slender one looked through the bushes once more. "That's her all right. I wonder who the other two are?"

"The boss said to stay away from them. They're considered dangerous."

The skinny one snorted in disgust. "Humans are nothing but weak mortal beings. I don't see why those two are any different."

"Didn't you see what they did to the other who were supposed to kidnap the blonde girl?"

The skinny one went silent for a moment, remembering the bodies.

"Well," he huffed," I wonder what the boss would want with the young one?"

"He said she's a real good fighter. One of the best survivors."

"But she's only a youth."

"Don't matter to him. He's gotta have some strong ones to hunt down the others, who are fairly tough themselves."

"Stupid mortal fools," the skinny one muttered.

"You still don't believe that she's strong, do you?"

"No."

"Well then," the fat one closed his eyes and began to concentrate on something. Then a third gray creature appeared out of nowhere.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"All captins have the ability to summon whoever they like with their minds, we were created that way." He turned to the third creature and pointed to Vivica. "Go and kill her."

The skinny one dropped his jaw in shock. "What the fuck are you doing idiot! We have to bring her back alive, not dead!"

"Silence." He pointed to Vivica again. "Look."

The third gray creature quickly advanced on Vivica, making sure Leon and Ashley didn't get involved. It began to circle her so she mimmicked his actions. She had her dagger in her right hand and was waiting for it to attack.

The gray creature lunged forward but was met with Vivica's blade. It came in contact with its dead fleash and ripped a giant gash across its chest.

Vivica quickly ran behind it and brought her foot down on the calf of its left leg and smiled when it fell to the ground. She put her dagger away and switched it with her gun.

Vivica placed the gun on its head and pulled the trigger without a second thought.

Its lifeless body lay on the ground, unmoving.

"These things are pathetic."

The skinny one made a noise much like a growl. "Maybe we should kill her."

"Then you just wrote yourself a deathwish. Remember," the fat one hissed, "Anyone who spoils the plan gets slaughtered and I frankly don't care if I have to kill you myself. Don't bring that up again."

They both fell silent and continued to watch Vivica from a safe distance.

* * *

Leon looked at Vivica. "What was that all about?" 

She put her gun away and glared at the unmoving corpse at her feet. "The whole 'world' is out to get me," she said sarcastically.

They both turned around when they heard Ashley gasp.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I just realized that we've been here for a long time, maybe we should head out soon?"

Leon looked at Vivica. "Want to come with us?"

The girl looked down at her feet then back at Leon. "I think I'll stay here for just a bit longer. Some more survivors might come by and I could tell them to go to D.C."

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I can protect myself. But keep an eye out for me because I'll be following you guys after the food supply runs out."

"Will do."

Vivica started walking towards a line of grocery stores.

"How about that food I was talking about?"

Leon and Ashley followed her. By the time they found her she was going up and down the isles with a shopping cart, throwing this and that in it.

Vivica stopped infront of them. She handed Leon and Ashley all the items she had. "Follow me."

She led them out of the store and into a small music shop. She went ito an office room and pulled two more chairs around the desk that she was sitting on.

"Just throw all of that on here."

All three of them happily munched on their meal of apples, cereal, various bars like oatmeal and stuff, chips, chocolate bars, and water to drink.

Vivica had claimed a bag of chips and was consuming them quickly. She put it down and reached inside the desk. She pulled out a map and laid it out over the desktop. She then pointed to where they were.

"From here to D.C. is about five days on foot, if you're travelling fast. Now if you take a vehicle it'll take you a day or so, garenteed. I've done it before." She stuffed a couple more chips in her mouth. "In the next town my uncle had a used vehicle shop, go and take whatever one you want then hi-tail it outta there. Don't drink any tap water or stream water, it's contaminated."

Vivica finished her chips and stuffed the bag in a tiny garbage can beside the desk. She sat back in her chair and placed her feet up on the desk.

"Keep an eye out for the gray men, there's a base around her somewhere I'm assuming. Just stick to the road and you should be fine."

"Thanks," Leon said.

"No problem. So Leon where do you guys plan on going after you reach the whitehouse?"

"I don't know. We weren't really expecting this when we got back, probably go search for some more survivors."

"Good luck," Vivica grumbled.

"Mmm, mmm. These chocolate bars are soooo good!" Ashley burst out. "These are to die for! I could eat one hundred of these!" She stopped and looked at Leon and Vivica who were looking at her weird. "What? Did I miss something? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Never mind," Leon and Vivica said at the same time.

"Meh." Ashley shrugged her shoulders and continued to shove chocolate in her mouth until she realized the mess that she had made on her face.

"Ah!"

Vivica attempted not to laugh at the look on Ashley's face. She handed her a napkin then turned around and burst out laughing.

Leon couldn't help himself. His shoulders began to shake as he silently laughed.

Ashley stood up and placed her hands on her hips and glared at Leon and Vivica.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

There was chocolate smeared almost all the way to her cheek bones. Her chin was completely covered in chocolate.

Vivica took out another napkin. "Here, I think you'll need some more," she laughed.

Ashley snatched it away and quickly began to whipe everything off. She slumped back down into her seat and crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

Leon stood up this time. He brought out his gun and looked at Vivica.

"Well I guess its time for us to go."

"Yeah."

They exited the music shop and proceeded down the roads until they came to the one heading out of town.

"Guess it's good bye until next time, eh?" Vivica said.

"Thanks for everything. When you decide to leave just come looking for me and Leon."

Leon walked up to Vivica after Ashley had spoken.

"Here, open up you hand." When she did he popped ten full packs of ammo into it. "Take care kid."

"Sure thing."

"Bye Vivica," Ashley and Leon said at the same time as they waved and started walking.

* * *

The two creatures submerged from their hideout.

* * *

Two figures could be seen sneaking up on Vivica, who was taken by surprise and beaten. 

Leon and Ashley turned around and wondered how she could've left so quickly.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry but there will be no reviewer responses for this chapter.**


	13. Long time no see

_**Author note: One more review and I've got 80! Woo! I've decided to make a super special chapter once the review number makes it to 100. Sadly, though, I will once again be absent for a while because I have a final exam for math coming up and have no way of getting on the computer, but I'll most likely end up doing it anyways. So here is yet another chapter.**_

_There's a highway to, to the edge, yeah  
Once a night you will drive yourself there  
At the end of the road you will find the answer  
At the end of the road you will drink the fear_

_"Hall of mirrors" By: The Distillers_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 13**

**Long time no see**

The small town came into view. Leon could make out the sign that read: "_Al's used car and repair shop."_ They quickened their pace and made it to the chainlink fence that surrounded the tiny lot in a short ammount of time.

Ashley was out of breath from walking for so long that she just flopped down on the ground while Leon surveyed the deserted area.

"Is this the right place?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. Get your gun out, we're going to check and see if there is any survivors."

Ashley let out a sign of annoyance and followed behind Leon, her feet dragging on the ground. She looked up in a lazy manner when they neared the entrance to the car lot. She raised her gun like there was nothing in the world that would attack her.

Leon's eyes darted from car to car, making sure that nothing was watching them. He looked in the class of an old rusty car.

Something blurry zipped past behind him and Ashley.

Leon spun around and aimed his gun in the direction of which he say the reflection.

"Come out now and we won't harm you."

He got no reply, just the quiet noise of the wind rattling the fence.

"What? Is there something here?"

Leon kept on walking further into the lot. He passed several, cars, trucks and vans, peeking inside all of them to make sure no one was inside. He didn't want any nasty surprises.

Ashley hadn't moved from her spot. She thought Leon was going crazy and had decided to stay where she was and keep an eye out for things. She was becoming bored quite quickly and started to gaze around at nothing at all.

A noise came from behind her. She turned around and saw that a garbage can had been knocked over.

"Probably the wind."

As the cars started to look newer and in better condition, Leon could now make out a tiny office building.

It was painted a dark blue color, with a big pale yellow stripe going down the side of it. The windows looked like they were a hundred years old, with cobwebs clearly visible from the outside. Weeds and other wild plants sprouted up from an ancient path that lead to a pair of dirty doors made out of cheap plastic and uncleaned glass.

Leon walked up to the doors and pushed them as quietly as he could, which was hard to do because they creaked loudly and made an awful noise.

"Stupid pieces of shit," Leon grumbled.

He just kicked them open in frustration and looked around the confined quarters.

A tiny wooden desk sat in one corner. The room was poorly lit due to the dirty windows. There was a bulleton board hanging up on one the wall to the left of Leon. On it were a bunch of sales papers that had been tacked there. Then he saw the chair that was behind the desk. Leon walked slowly over to it and studied the chair.

The color looked odd to him. It was black with a crimson red color added to it. He put a hand to the chair and withdrew it in disgust as he felt a warm gooey liquid make contact with the palm of his hand.

Leon heard something move and looked up. There was nothing in the little office. He burst through the doors and raced back to Ashley.

The girl was still looking around at nothing but was snapped out of her state when Leon could be heard shouting her name. Ashley looked over and saw Leon running like there was a huge monster after him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ashley just looked at him with stupidity.

"Umm.. yeah. What's the matter I don't see anythi-"

A disfigured creature appeared out of nowhere and was attacking Leon without any warning.

Its mouth was open, trying to bite Leon. It was hissing wildly, a black rotting liquid leaking out of its mouth full of green rotten teeth. Its eyes were a bland, dead color that read 'Kill' throughout them.

Leon pushed the thing off of him and stood up straight. He aimed his gun at it and got ready to fire.

"Look," Ashley said. "It's gotta be Vivica's uncle."

Leon looked at the thing, more or less a zombie.

It wore a cream color shirt, mostly covered in blood. It had blue coverals on with a name tag pinned just near its right shoulder. Leon could make out the letters and read it quickly before the zombie tried to attack him once again.

"Well uncle Al," Leon pointed the gun to its head. "We need to borrow a car, don't mind if we take one."

Leon fired three bullets into the zombie's head.

It fell ontop of a broken down truck and rolled off to the side. Leon checked to make sure there was no one else around, then began to walk back towards the small office.

This time Ashley followed, not wanting to come across anymore things. She pointed her gun towards any noise that was created, totally paranoid by now.

Leon looked around and spotted a wall full of keys. He picked a set up and read the tape that was placed on the flat top. He turned towards Ashley and dangled the keys in the air with his fingers.

"Looks like we'll be taking a voltswagon beetle." (Thanks for the vehicle choice Sarah!)

They quickly left the building and began to search for their car.

A little while later they found it, old and rusted. Leon was about to got back and get another key, but when he turned around he could see a hoard of undead beings mindlessly stumble towards them from the other side of the fence.

"What are we going to do?" Ashley asked.

"Take this piece of crap and get out of here, now."

Zombies were now stumbling into the car lot. They slowly dragged themselves to Leon and Ashley, making moaning noises while they were inching closer and closer.

"Come on Leon they're right behind us."

He had the key in the door, but it wouldn't budge. Leon got fed up and kicked it. Something clicked inside. He turned the key inside the lock and pushed Ashley inside as soon as the only avalible door was open.

Leon jumped in the driver's seat and put a key in the ignition. The car made a sick noise as he tried to start the motar. He kept on trying and trying, but it wouldn't start.

"Son of a bitch." Leon tried one more time, then laid back into the seat when it didn't start yet again.

Ashley screamed when a zombie threw itself up against her window.

Its dead eyes stared at her, hungry for her flesh. It had its face pressed up against the window and was pushing on it.

"Leon try again!" Ashley began to shake his arm. "I'm not dying in a dirty car!"

Leon turned the key once more. It made a high-pitched noise then started up just as ten other zombies pilled on the car.

Leon swerved in and out of the parked and broken down vehicles. A lone zombie was staggering towards the car, Leon stepped on the gas and hit the zombie with full force, sending its lifeless body flying.

The exit was crowed with the undead. Leon made the engine roar, then sped towards them.

The front bumper became indented when it smacked against the zombies. They flew out in every which direction. It was fun until one was hit too hard and was flung into the windsheild.

Leon slammed on the brakes. He quickly checked to see if Ashley was hurt or not, then stepped on the gas pedal. He rolled down the driver's side window and used that to see with.

The rusty old vehicle sped out of town, only stopping to get some gas.

They were headed to D.C.

Ashley was looking out the window, her head resting in the palm of her hand. She was bored out of her mind.

They had left the small infested town about ten hours ago and were almost at their destination point.

Ashley yawned loudly. She sat back in her seat and turned her head to the side to look at Leon.

"Are we there yet?"

"You asked me that twenty minutes ago," he said between clenched teeth. "Entertain yourself for just a while longer."

Ashley crossed her arms and glared at him. "I've already tried that."

Leon took his hands off the wheel for a moment to dig around in his pocket. He grabbed the little red book and tossed it to Ashley, who wasn't expecting it. The book hit her right in the middle of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt you know!"

"Make some good use of yourslef and try to find some more information on what happened."

Ashley rubbed her head, a bright red mark appearing on her fore head. She picked the book up and began to flip through the pages, one by one.

Leon was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep when Ashley made a weird noise.

"Hey I think I found something!"

She scanned the page just to make sure it was the right thing, then read it out loud.

_**I have dispatched a party of gray men to go and take care of the helicopter that was supposed to land in New York City. I had gotten news that the agent working for me was going to use it, and not give it to the person who it really belongs to. The helicopter crashed, the agent and plaga sample retrieved. Now with this sample we are now able to create deadlier, more smart creatures. The results that we come up with will be revolutionary!**_

Ashley flipped through the pages some more.

"Where did you find that entry?" Leon asked, keeping his eye on the road.

"Near the front, guess it was this guy that started everything. Too bad we don't know who it is."

"Try looking for some more." Leon looked at the old clock that was actually right, much to Leon's amasement. It had been three hours since he had given Ashley the little red book. He didn't have to worry about her complaining anymore, well hopefully.

The road was empty. There were no cars anywhere and no sign of distruction.

Suddenly something jumped into the middle of the road.

Leon slammed on the brakes. The vehicle swerved and made skid marks on the road. It came to a stop a little ways from the thing, facing the wilderness, not the road. The car had spun from the sudden stop.

Leon looked out the window and saw that it was a woman, disorented and walking towards them like a mindless thing. Leon backed the car up, then faced it the right way. He stepped on the gas pedal and raced towards the woman.

Leon almost froze. The woman was in the middle of the road the next moment, then she was gone. He kept on driving, just incase it was hiding somewhere.

There was a thud from the roof.

Ashley put the book down slowly and looked at Leon.

"What was that?"

A blood died face appeared upside down infront of the shattered windsheild.

Leon quickly ducked his head back inside the vehicle, not wanting to be decapitated. He looked at the woman that was now hissing at them.

Ashley fumbled around for something. She placed her hand on her gun and brought it up.

Without thinking that she wouldn't get hurt, Ashley pulled the trigger and shot a bullet directly into the woman's head.

The bullet though, had added to the damaged of the windsheild.

"Cover your face!" Leon said as the glass shattered and fell all over the dashboard and all throughout the interior of the vehicle.

Ashley took her hands away when she knew all the glass had fallen. She looked around and watched out her window when the woman's body fell off the vehicle and into a near by ditch.

"These things are getting way too creepy!"

Leon made sure that no glass had gotten into his eyes as he was driving. Then he saw something that he was dying to see.

The outline of the buildings in D.C.

He sped up and drove through the city, not caring about the zombies that littered the side streets.

Finally the whithouse came into view.

Ashley jumped up in her seat and was smiling like a fool. She had her hand on the handle, waiting to open it as soon as they reached home. The vehicle stopped and she stumbled out.

"Finally I'm home!"

They walked towards the whitehouse and searched through all the rooms.

They found nothing.

Ashley was beginning to panic. She lead Leon into the last room in the entire place, the room where the president had his office.

Leon and Ashley burst through the door and saw that the chair was turned around, not facing them.

Leon brought his gun out when he heard a quiet cough.

The chair suddenly spun around.

With a woman in a red dress sitting in it.

**Reviewer responses:**

**Tia- Yay! Thanks for reviewing! My aunt and uncle got back from the Juno's and they couldn't get anyones autographs, I'm sorry. But they got me something I just can't remember what it was O.O**

**Cyram- Good chapter for your new story! Its going to turn out to be really good, I just know it! Thanks for the review for chapter 11 I think it was. Anyways I hope you update soon!**

**Sych77- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my little inputs :)**

**Luna-Starr- I'm glad you liked the chocolate part! I thought that I just had to put that in there. Don't worry they'll know what happened to Vivica in a later chapter, but that's all I can tell you for now. Thanks for the review! I wish you didn't have to end your one story.**

**Some shout outs to: tre0220, Foggy Brains, Jediferret, Dualzero, and Blaze the bad!**


	14. Taken

_**Author's note: Well I've decided to not study for the exam for like one day and post this chapter! The reviews I'm getting are feaking awesome, I don't care how many times I say that. Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed and here's another chapter from yours truely!**_

* * *

**__**

_Exquisite dead guy_

_Rotating in his display case_

_Exquisite dead guy_

_I swear I saw his mouth move_

_Exquisite dead guy_

_Outside my high-rise apartment_

_Exquisite dead guy_

_Hanging from a skyhook_

_"Exquisite Dead Guy" By: They might be giants_

_(I just had to put that in there... totally random O.O )_

* * *

__

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 14 (Thanks Cyram for reminding me)**

**Taken**

* * *

"Ada?" Leon said in a rather surprised voice.

She sat in the president's chair, her legs crossed and a smirk on her face.

Leon stepped forward, then noticed the long horrid scar that ran down the center of her face.

"What happened to you Ada?"

The woman in the red dress didn't say anything. She shifted in her position for a brief moment then directed her gaze to the side.

"Ada!" Leon was becoming worried but that soon turned into anger once she stood up and began walking away.

"Damn it! Why don't you answer me?"

Ada whirled around and stared at Leon blankly. That's when Leon noticed that her skin color didn't look healthy at all, almost like she was dead. He went to step foward again but he stopped when Ada had an evil smirk on her face.

"So you made it this far, did you?"

Leon just looked at her.

"Don't you find this completely usless?"

"What?"

"That you have somehow managed to get this far and all you find is the entire place deserted?" She chuckled.

Leon made no comment.

"So," she began to walk towards Leon. "Am I right?"

"Where's the plaga sample?"

A look of shock crossed her face for a split secind before she hid it and stared at Leon in a bland manner. She wasn't expecting him to ask that question.

"The sample huh? I don't know."

"Yes you do. You're the one who pointed a gun at my head and forced me to hand it over."

"Hmm, can't recall that I did."

"Ada don't play dumb with me, I know you have it, where is it?"

She turned around and walked back to the president's chair. She sat back down in it.

Quietly, Ada spoke.

"With Wesker."

Leon wasn't surprised at all.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, figuring that now was the best time to question her.

"The helicopter crash, I was thrown from it and some of the infected people dragged me back to some place. Wesker then injected me with the plaga sample that he obtained."

Ashley watched Leon and Ada silently, she remembered the entry in the little red book saying something about someone trying to get away with the plaga sample.

"Was it you that tried to take the plaga sample and run?" Ashley asked.

"I thought that I had Wesker fooled but I guess he must've found out."

"So what were you going to do with it?"

Ada looked at Leon then stared off into outer space.

"I don't know."

"Were you planning on restoring Umbrella just like Krauser was planning to?"

"Heh," was the only response that he got.

"Tell me Ada."

She turned the chair around to face a wall.

Leon walked to the chair and spun it around so Ada was facing him.

"Are you going to restore it or not. Do you know how much trouble you'll cause?" He looked into her eyes for a hidden answer.

Leon backed up a bit when he saw something in her eyes flicker.

They seemed to die, go colorless right before him. Her face expression changed and her skin became a more sickly color. Her hands that had once been on her lap had fallen to the sides of the chair, looking limp and dead.

"Ada?"

Leon went up to her and shook her shoulders.

She didn't budge.

"Ada?"

"Heh, heh, heh," a voice came from the shadows of the room.

Leon turned away from Ada and stood up.

"There's nothing you can do to help her. She's under my complete control."

"Who's there?"

"I thought you would've found me by now, getting a little lazy aren't we Leon?"

"Show yourself!"

A dark figure stepped out from the corner.

He wore all black clothing. His hair was blonde and jelled to match the shape of his head. On his face he wore a pair of black sunglasses.

"Wesker!"

The man smirked.

Leon faintly saw his eyes hidden behind the shades move towards Ada. Then he saw her hand twitch.

"What did you do to her?" Leon said, his voice both forcing and angry.

"Oh nothing much." Wesker waved his hand and Ada stood up. She walked over to Wesker's side like a toy. "She's under my contol, nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Where's my father?" A high-pitched voice pipped up.

Leon and Wesker turned towards Ashley.

She screamed loudly when Wesker was all of the sudden beside her. He smirked then began to chuckle lightly, and it wasn't kind heartedly either.

"The president eh? Well he went on a little trip to some nice wonderful place."

"What did you do to him!"

"What do you think I did?" He chuckled again when Ashley's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-you killed him, didn't you!" Ashley balled up her fist and thrust it towards Wesker, but he caught it easily with one hand and threw her to the side.

"Kids these days."

Leon quickly ran to Ashley and helped her up. He stood in front of her and brought his gun out.

"What do you want?"

"It all depends..."

Leon was fed up with everything. His temper was short and he didn't need a person like Wesker toying with everything. He brought his gun up and attempted to fire at Wesker but it was in vain.

Wesker ripped Leon's gun out of his hand and threw it to the ground. He quickly brought his fist upon Leon's face and sent him flying into the wall, making an indent in the wall.

"You shouldn't point guns at people."

Wesker walked over to Leon as he struggled to get up. He raised his foot and kicked Leon forcefully in the ribs, sending him further into the wall.

Leon coughed, tasting blood. He spit some up then tried his hardest not to pass out. His legs weren't working for him but he somehow managed to stand up.

Wesker just laughed and sent one more punch his way, throwing Leon into the wall yet again.

Leon opened his eyes to see Ada staring at him like he was something that she knew from another life, yet could not place just exactly what it was.

Then Wesker loomed over him.

"I'm taking the girl, she will make a fine science experiment."

Leon tried to move from his spot.

"Don't take her anywhere!"

"I don't think you have the ability to have a say in this situation."

Leon managed to hold himslef up on one arm.

Wesker pulled the sleeve up on his arm. He spoke into some gadget that looked like a watch.

"Bring them in."

Leon watched helplessly as two huge gray men burst through the doors and grabbed a hold of Ashley, who was kicking and screaming like some one who was crazy.

"Let me go! Leon Help!"

They effortlessly lifted her up and began walking out of the room.

Leon tried to move once more but fell face first into the floor. He rolled over to see that Ada was still looking at him.

Wesker appeared over him once more.

"Now that she's gone, it's time to get rid of you."

Leon saw him raise his foot again and felt nothing but the seering pain that tore through every inch of his body.

The last thing Leon heard before he was knocked out was the sound of Wesker's footsteps exiting the room, with the soft shuffle of Ada's after him.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if the chapter was so short but this is my last day on the computer and this was all I managed to get.**

* * *

****

**Reviewer responses:**

**Cyram- Thanks for the review! You gotta update your story soon because its really really really really really really really good and it sounds like it'll turn out to be even better!**

**Blaze the Bad- Well now Wesker has made his appearance I'm still deciding if I should put Jill in my story or not. There will be lots more Ada too in the chapters to come.**

**Tia- Why did you have to move :( That really sucks. Have fun in Yorkton...**

**Shout outs to: Foggy Brains, Asato-chan, and katt.**

* * *

**Don't for get to review :P**


	15. The underground lab

_**Author's note: Holly crap I'm almost at 100 reviews and I'm only on chapter 15! This story of going to totaly out-review my other story for sure. Math is finally over for the year cheers the final was 18 pages long and took me right into second period but I didn't miss anything so who cares. Anyways I have finally got rid of Ashley, though sadly it is only for a short time, but I needed a break and she really doesn't have no part in this chapter so bleh. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

_In the time of death our hearts bleed,_

_For the soul lost in the death river's reeds._

_Remain here forever, suffer less pain_

_In the forest of darkness there is a light_

_One that'll guide you throughout the night_

_Fate has you tied._

_We will fail to bring you back, _

_no matter how hard we try._

_"Jamal's Ballad"- Capital Corruption _

_(I just had to put up the song we made Steph, all we need now is a drum line and we're done, good guitar work :D)_

* * *

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 15**

**The underground lab**

* * *

This first thing Leon felt when he woke up, was the major pain that ran throughout his body. He tried to open his eyes and only sucessfuly managed to make tiny slits, which caused him to see almost nothing at all. He moved an arm and moaned from the seering white hot pain that coursed through his chest. 

Hemade his eyes open more, so that now he could see the room that he was in.

It was still the president's room. The chair was left the way that it had been since the last time Ada had gotten out of it. The room was still dimmed and the door was still open from Wesker leaving with Ashley.

The quick memory caused Leon to bolt upright, sending enough pain through him to topple over even Wesker himself. He did his best to ignore it and stood painfully up on his shakey legs.

Leon made his way over to the chair and sat down. He waited until most of the pain had subsided before he turned his head to the side and glanced out the door and into the gloomy, vacant hallway.

He reached down to grab his gun, but found that it wasn't there. Then he remembered where it had been thrown. Leon got out of the chairslowly and began to inch his way towards the gun. When he reached it he dug around in his pockets for some ammo and quickly reloaded it. Then Leon made his way towards the door. He didn't care how much pain he was enduring right now, he had to get Ashley back.

The hallway was completely empty, there wasn't even a sign that Ashley had tried to struggle out of the gray man's grasp. It was creepy.

Leon cautiously walked down it, gun out and ready to shoot anything that moved if he had to. He checked every room, closet, bookshelf, and stairwell, but found nothing. There was no sign of anything around here.

Upstairs, Leon had come across the room that overlooked the front lawn. He peered out the windows and saw nothing except the little amount of damage that had occured to the city.

Leon could hear something like the sound of heels on the hardwood floor. He spun around and pointed his gun at the intruder. He brought it down once he realized who the person was.

It was Ada.

"Anything the matter?" She asked.

Leon looked at her weird. The last time that he had seen her she was dead looking and quiet, now she looked alive and well.

"What?" She stared at back at Leon. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were under Wesker's control."

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything, why do you ask?"

"You're telling me that you can't remember _a thing_ that happened last night?"

Ada shook her head.

"The plaga?" Leon asked.

She raised a hand and ran a finger down the scar that was on her face. She looked at the ground, trying hard to remember something, anything, but came up with nothing. She looked up at Leon and shook her head.

She just couldn't remember.

"Where's Ashley?"

"The girl?"

"Yeah."

"In the lab, getting some experiment done on her. Something to do with that newest virus that Wesker and the other's have come up with. She's a good test subject, that's what they said."

"Where's the lab?" Leon demanded.

"Somewhere around here." Ada turned around and walked away.

Leon grabbe her by the shoulder and spun her around. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

"I said where is the lab, and give me clear answers."

"Hmm..."

Right now Leon felt like slapping her across the face, but stopped himslef. Instead he let go of her shoulder and stared her right in the eye, letting all his anger be visible in them. He could wait for the answers, but not for long.

"Where is it Ada?"

"Underground. It connects to the hospital so they can access medical items without being caught."

"Take me to it."

Ada smirked. She froze when Leon brought his gun up and pointed it at her head. She heard the gun make a _click _noise as he was getting ready to pull the trigger if she refused to do what she was told.

"Take me to it now."

Ada turned her head so that the gun was pointing directly at her forehead. She looked at Leon and smirked once more.

"You wouldn't shoot me, now would you Leon?"

"I could shoot you a million times right now, I'm so angry. Now move!" He pushed the gun into her forehead, causing her to turn around and begin walking.

They passed several meeting rooms and very ancient looking ones too. The floor made a creaking noise as they walked down the hallways, making their way to the bottom floor.

Ada and Leon were silent the whole way. Leon was debating if he should trust her or just leave and find the lab on his own. Ada was having a silent battle with the voice that was screaming inside her head to finish Leon off, but she refused to. She was going to take Leon to the lab, then leave so she wouldn't be ordered to do stuff that she didn't want to do.

When they reached the bottom floor, Leon looked around. He could see the outside buildings and streets. He looked to the side at a little loby area and made sure that nobody was watching them. Leon still followed Ada, now unsure of where they were going.

"How do you access the lab from here?" He asked.

"A hidden elevator."

They walked down a long hallway there was nothing but the wall in front of them.

Ada pulled a small picture off of the wall, giving out the hiding spot of a numbered square. She punched in a code then waited until they both heard a beeping noise. After it stopped Ada turned around and lead Leon into a side room.

There was nothing in it except a door on the far wall and a couple of chairs and tables in the middle.

Ada walked up to the door and brought out a ring of keys. She put one in the door lock and opened it once she heard a click.

Leon and Ada boared the elevator, taking it down to unimagined levels. When the light on the ceiling flashed red the doors opened and reveiled a bright white room. They stepped out and Leon brought the gun down from the back of Ada's head.

Ada turned around and grabbed something from her waist. She tossed it onto the ground, creating an extremely bright light. She turned around and ran away, deep into the lab.

"Damn," Leon muttered.

He looked around the white room and found a door. He opened it up and walked through it and into a dark hallway that had little windows on the walls, a red light glowing just above each one.

Leon looked into the first one. There were blue tubes extending from the ceiling down to the floor. He looked closer and made out large forms in each of them. They were all connected to wires and tubes that all came from the top of each tube that they seemed to be floating in.

Leon looked around and saw another hallway where the door was that lead into the room with the tubes. He turned the doorknob but he found that it was locked so Leon turned around and went to another door across the hallway and opned it becuase someone had left it open.

There were more tubes with what looked like humans inside them. Leon walked over to one and saw that the being had very pale skin. There were cuts all over its body and the eye lids had little rips in them.

Leon then studied the tubes that were going to the body. There was one going into its mouth that was most likely oxygen. Another one went into its left wrist and had a brownish liquid going into it but Leon couldn't determine what exactly it was.

As he continued to study it, Leon saw the eyelids flutter for a moment, then they snapped open and he found himself staring into dead, vacant eyes.

Leon began to walk away when it started clawing at the glass and thrashing back and forth, trying to get rid of the tubes. Its dead eyes stared at Leon with intentas itcrashed into the tube one more time, shattering the glass.

With his gun raised at the thing, Leon slowly walked backwards. He stopped when he bumped into the wall.

The thing sauntered forward, making sickened noises. It was about two feet from Leon when it lunged forward, but was met with a bullet that went straight into its head. The thing fell to the floor, its clotted blood spraying everywhere.

Leon turned around and headed out the door. He walked down the black hallway until he came to a dead end. Then he noticed something sticking out of the wall, it was a doorknob painted black.

He tried to open it but it was locked so Leon shot it off. He opened the door and stepped into a very white room lined with all sorts of medical supplys and weird machinery.

As he surveyed the room he saw a chair in the far right corner. Leon walked up to it and spinned it around.

He quickly checked the room for anyone of any threat when he found Ashley in the chair, tubes going into her wrists and unconcious.

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**Foggy Brains- Yay you fianlly reviewed :P Yeah I guess I kindda did get rid of her but ya, read the author note at the top. Woo! Half school days on wednesday and thursday!**

**crazygirl306- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story!**

**mega edgar- Thanks, its awesome to see new reviewers.**

**katt- I see you've reviewed my story again, thanks. Ashley did do some stupid things, thats why they knocked her out :P**

**Blaze the Bad- I think I just might put Jill in my story at a later part, I've got this whole thing planned out, which is surprising because I usually never have anything planned out for any of my stories.**


	16. The voice inside Ada's head

_**Author's note: I can not believe this! 100 reviews is on the way and this is just amazing! I never thought that I could write a story that would have so much success. Anyways there is a half day of school so I'm updating. Here's the chapter, enjoy! faints from the number of reviews**_

* * *

_Do you hear the static  
of one thousand detuned radios?  
shut the window, love.  
keep the world outside.  
I don't want to think about anyone_

_But the footsteps are getting louder,  
drowning out the sound of the rain,  
as it knocks on the windowsill._

_"This song has been brought to you by a falling bomb" By: Thursday_

* * *

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 16**

**The voice inside Ada's head**

* * *

Ashley's eyes finally opened. After many hours of waiting, Leon looked up from his position on a box to see her awake. He quickly ran over to the chair and looked at the tubes that ran in and out of her body and wondered how the hell they were going to get them out without doing any harm. 

She felt the pain in her wrist right away. Ashley looked down and screamed in pain as the cold metal end of a needle pierced the soft skin. She raised a shakey hand to pull them out but the pain had caught up to her and wascompletelypreventing her from taking them out.

Ashley saw a shadow through her cloudy eyes. She began to back away in her chair with fright, but reconized the voice. It was Leon.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said,gasping for air to fill her weakened lungs."I think so."

Leon bent down and looked at the tubes more closely. There was one that was connected to a diamond shape that went over Ashley's middle finger and attatched to her skin. He noticed that the tube looked like it had been melted into her skin, pumping a strange liquid through it.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Leon questioned Ashley.

"No not really, they drugged me and that's all I can remember."

"Any memories of what that liquid is?"

Ashley's face became grave. Suddenly a jumbled mix of pictures ran through her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to grasp for one, but it just slipped away. She kept on seeing the man in the black muttering something although she had no idea what.

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"Nevermind. First we have to get you out of here."

Leon stood up and walked around the room, studying all the things that lay around. He saw machine hooked up to a monitor in one of the corners. He walked up to it and read the screen.

**Test Subject: #45**

**Virus status: Code needed**

**Creature: Forbidden**

"What does it say?" Asked Ashley as she turned around and looked at Leon, who just stared at the screen, trying to deterime something.

"It's in a code I can't read," he lied, not wanting to worry her.

"Well how are we going to get out?"

Leon found a black keyboard and a mouse. He checked everything out, finding that most things needed a special code so he began to try everything that someone may use, but came up with nothing.

As he was looking through some files that he could access, Leon found a hidden one that contained a bunch of images and documents.

The first one was about a agent that was planning on betraying whatever the coperation was. Leon scrolled through the documents and at last came across a photo.

It was Ada.

_Currently working for Albert Wesker, t__he female agent was seen taking the sample back to the United States, but the helicopter that she was flying in went off course. The helicopter was then spotted on an island somewhere, but some "special agents" were sent to make them abort. The helicopter arrived at the New York Airport where some more "special agents" greeted them and the aircraft crashed. _

_The agent was nearly killed, her body was brought back to the lab. She was put under crutial testing, making her a new testing subject, subject #34. Wesker then used the plaga virus to keep her in check by using the power that the creator upholds, the mind power._

_She is being used, without her knowledge, as a future test subject when the plaga virus will combine with the T-virus, G-virus, and the latest virus that has been made._

Leon clicked out of the document and scroled down the screen and found another document about some S.T.A.R.S members. Just as he was about to open it Ashley screamed in pain once more.

The memories flashed before her yet again, this time she managed to catch one. It was the man dressed in all black. His voice was muted and Ashley had no clue what he was saying. Then the man raised the diamond tube connector that was attatched to her and then his words became quite clear.

_"The T-virus, we'll inject her with the T-virus."_

Ashley's eyes burst open and she sat upright in her chair, snagging one of the tube and ripping it completely out of her wrist. She turned to the side and saw Leon running back to her chair. He grabbed a lab coat and ripped a piece of it off, covering up her wound.

The blood seeped through the thin fabric, and wouldn't stop flowing. Leon had gotten several other pieces until both Ashley and Leon decided that it would just have to close by itself.

"What's the T-virus?" Ashley suddenly asked.

"It's a virus that turns you into a zombie, making you sick and thirsty for the blood and human flesh of others."

Ashley began to shudder.

"What's wrong? Do you remember anything?"

"I can, Leon they injected me with the T-virus."

* * *

Ada walked down the dark hallways of the underground lab. Her red dress swayed from side to side as she looked into every room, trying to find any sign of Leon. Then she came to the room with the tubes. 

She saw the dead body of one of the creations lying on the ground, a bullet hole in its head. Ada went in the room and watched the other experiments that seemed to be dead, but were not and she knew that very well.

Something echoed in her head for a moment. Ada grabbed her head in pain. It was another painful headache that would topple her over with pain before her mind would go blank and she would forget everything that happened.

_Release them_

Ada looked around the room to see who had whispered the words, and found no one. She looked back at the tubes and the virus carriers that floated inside.

_Release them_

There was a terrible pain in her head. Her vision went blank and any control that she held over her body had vanished. She walked over to the control system in a slothful manner. Her hand went over a lever and pulled down on it.

A red light flashed above each of the tubes, then the liquid inside them slowly drained out and the creatures inside began to stir. They got up sluggishly and began to limp their way towards Ada.

_Go and find him_

Ada turned away from the undead and started to walk down the dark hallways once more. She turned corner after corner and still found no Leon. She didn't know it but she had just walked around in a full circle and was now in front of the room where she had set the lab experiments free.

One of them had spotted her and was now staggering towards Ada. She turned around and saw two others closely behind it, their eyes dead and their bodies limp and lifeless.

Ada turned down another hallway, the exact same one where Leon had found the hidden door. The door was closed and led her to believe that it was a dead end.

By now the creatures were two feet behind her. They had their mouths open and were preparing to lunge at her.

Ada looked around, unmoved by all of this. The only thing that crossed her mind was the mission that the voice had whispered moments earlier. She just stared at them as they darted towards her.

Everything went blank as her limp body fell to the ground.

* * *

Leon opened the door when he heard irregular noises coming from the hallway. He found Ada lying on the ground before him. She must have been knocked out when he had kicked the door open. 

Then Leon averted his attention to the undead creatures that staggered closer and closer. He took them out one by one with a single bullet to each of their head's. Then Leon picked Ada up and placed her down beside an old box that lay in the corner of the room where Ashley was.

Leon closed the door, locked it, then went over to the chair where Ashley was shivering out of control. He reasured her several times that she would be okay, but Ashley still continued to freak out, thinking that she would turn into a zombie.

"L-l-leave me here," she protested.

"I can't, I would fail my mission."

"But I w-w-would try to kill you."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"N-n-no its not!"

"Like I said every-"

Leon was interupted when Ada began to cough. He went over to her and made sure that she was okay, then began to question her.

"Why are you down here Ada?"

"I can't remember."

"Well just didn't come down here for nothing at all."

"Hmph."

"Did Wesker make you do it?"

Ada flinched. She then began to remember the pain, then falling into darkness with no control of her body or fear.

"I, I don't know..."

"Well dammit Ada you gotta remember something!"

She shrank back and gazed at the wall.

"Did you know that they injected Ashley with the T-virus?"

"The T-virus?"

"Yes, she remembered before the drugs came into effect that they had said something about injecting her with the T-virus."

"Let me see."

Ada stood up and went over to the monitor. She entered a couple of codes until she found a newly added folder about Ashley. She skimmed through it, then smirked. She walked away and over to Ashley.

"What are y-you d-d-doing?" Shivered Ashley.

"Relax."

Ada bent over and placed her fingers around the tube that was embeded in Ashley's hand. Then she pulled back and the tube was pulled out.

Ashley screamed. She through her arms everywhere, just barely missing Ada at some points.

"What did you do that for?" Leon demanded.

"You don't have to worry about anything."

"And why not?"

"They just had water going into it, not the T-virus. But you're lucky because they were just about to in about ten minutes or so according to the document that I read on the machine."

"But why did you have to pull that thing outta her?"

"Well how else would it have came out, hmmm?"

"I see..."

"I don't know about you guys, but how are we going to get out of here?" Ashley said.

"The elevator," Ada answered simply. "There is no other way out."

Leon helped Ashley up from her seat and lead her out of the room with Ada in the lead. They neared the elevator and entered it. Ada on the other hand, didn't.

The terrible pain was there again, spreading like a wild fire. She clutched her head and fell to the ground.

_Kill them, exterminate the place_

Ada stood still and glanced around. She surveyed the walls until she saw a control pannel. She flipped it open and saw a black button that had the words "self destruct" plastered on it. She pressed down on it and began to walk in the opposite direction, but Leon grabbed her by the wrist and entered the elevator once again.

Ashley was looking about frantically, her eyes darting around everywhere when she heard the self destruct alarm go off.

Leon watched as the floors flew by until the main floor finally appeared. He walked through the doors carrying Ada and with Ashley close behind. They ran down the halls until Leon remembered one of them.

As she was being carried, Ada's head was throbbing in pain. She lifted a hand to clutch it, but something stopped her. It was the voice again.

_Kill him_

Her hand fell to her side and grasped for the knife that was strapped to her leg. She gripped it tightly and, as Leon was running, she raised it and brought it down right into his shoulder.

Leon felt the pain, could smell the blood, and really didn't give a damn. He kept on running and just as the front doors came into view he could hear the self distruct system counting down.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

Leon kicked the doors open and ran as fast as he could along with Ashley. They stopped in the middle of the front lawn when the system went off.

Just when they thought they were safe, the sheer power behind the explosion sent them flying and knocked them out.

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**Foggy Brains: I bet you were scared :P I want to read more white ninja comics. You gotta update your other stories because I really want to know what happens in your "In the eyes of a Reincarnation" story.**

**KhasKlwn: Thanks for the review, that's okay if you're a lazy reviewer I can be too. Heh heh.**

**Jediferret- Thanks! I got a lot planned for the future chapters and I just can't wait for the one that I've got planned. :evil laugh:**

**Blaze the Bad- Ya Leon really does need a vacation, and he needs to get himself a new coat :P**

**crazygirl306- I am still pondering about that, I think I will add some of the other characters because I need them for this thing that happens... but I can't tell you yet.**


	17. The call

**_Author's note: Well, well, well I finally got 100 reviews! Faints This rocks! Anyways In a couple of weeks I am leaving to go to Calgary and will be staying there from the 17th of May to the 19th. And since my birthday is coming up soon I plan on writing a HUGE chapter, I'll update that on the 8th so that will most likely be my next update time. So here's chapter 17!_**

**Dedicated to Cyram, who is my 100th reviewer!**

* * *

_With this ink in our skin we've sealed our fate,  
and the axe comes early  
(only naturally) So what does that matter?  
There's a bed of skeletons waiting for me,  
on the other side  
They're waiting for my next move (next fatal breath)  
Human lives to me seem so unreal, can't see through the fog  
(nothing past a grey wall) see past the stereotype  
Belief, structure built up in you.  
I'll tear you down and the one who created you_

_Reminissions" By: Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 17**

**The call**

* * *

Leon woke up. His body was limp and he was sprawled out on the burnt grass that lay under him. Leon stood up and found Ashley not too far away with her face burried in a flower bed. She opened her eyes and began to cough up dirt. 

Leon looked around and searched around the crisp area.

Ada was missing.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, her face still full of dirt. "Where's the woman in the red dress?"

"Gone."

Leon turned around and walked to the end of the lawn. When he reached the road he called back to Ashley to follow and they began to make their way towards the city.

They stopped at a park full of trees and shrubs and quickly ducked behind a bush when several people walked by. Leon and Ashley leaned closer to the to try to hear what they were saying but their voices were muffled when a shout came from behind them.

Leon grabbed his gun and pointed it at the person who was yelling something to them in a strange language that disturbingly reminded him of spanish.

Ashley stood up from her position and glanced at the person, studying it's skin to make sure it wasn't gray, only to find that it was discolored.

"Leon I think it'sa plaga victim!"

The person ran forward, arms extended, the desire to strangle Leon burning in its eyes.

Leon shot the person once in the leg to see if Ashley was right and was rewarded with blood and a pus-like color of blood. He shot it once more in the leg, trying to topple it over but the person stood back up and staggered after Leon.

Finally Leon pulled the trigger one more time and felled the parasite victim. A single bullet to the head did the trick.

"So this place is full of Ganados?" Ashley walked over to Leon and glanced down at the body lying in a pool of it's own blood. She froze when the body began to twitch back and forth in a spasmodic way.

They watched as the body began to pulse. It started in the lower left leg of the body, then slowly came up to the left arm. They could see something wriggling around inside, trying to make its way out by the looks of it.

Leon and Ashley stepped back at the same time when the arm exploded in a mess of muscle and skin tissue.

There, inside the arm wrapped tightly around the bone of its victim, a parasite sat starring up at them with beady eyes. It cocked it's head to one side then lunged forward, opening its mouth and reveiling a very sharp looking set of teeth.

It leaped towards Ashley, landing just infront of her feet. Then it looked up at her and jumped up.

Leon shot the parasite and watched as it slumped down and went still. He made sure that it wasn't alive, then gestured for Ashley to follow him as he walked down the road where the other Ganados were walking down.

The parasite opened its eyes and looked around. It's eyes rested on the body of the fallen Ganado and then it dragged its body over to it's victim. The parasite lodged itself deep inside the wound on the left arm and began to quickly make the Ganado into a new puppet.

Leon and Ashley looked down the street and around every little corner but found none of the people that had walked past earlier. They found a back alley that was very open and it was good in a way that if they got cornered they could easily fight the Ganados off.

By now Leon and Ashley were near a bunch of abandoned whearhouses where the windows were dusty and broken, the roofing was coming off and the whole area screamed 'danger'.

Ashley had found one that looked like some one had just been in recently. She walked up to a greenish-brown door that almost hung off its hinges and opened it. She stepped inside and coughed when her lungs filled up with the dust the floated around everywhere.

Leon entered shortly after Ashley did and looked around. He saw something on the dusty floor and knew that they had to be shoe prints. Leon warned Ashley to be on the look out for anything then continued to look around himslef.

They found a tiny office room filled with nothing more than business papers and a tipped over desk. Ashley suggested that they leave because it was creeping her out just by being in an old building that smelt like mold and was completely deserted.

So Leon and Ashley made their way back to the door and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air.

Ashley was wandering down the hallway when she saw something coming around the corner. She tried to turn around and run but the thing through itself at her and landed on her legs, causing her scream out in pain.

Leon whirled around to see the Ganado that he had killed trying to take a bite out of Ashley. He ran towards them with his gun loaded but it was too late because the Ganado had it's mouth open and was just inches away from biting Ashley.

To Leon's surprise he saw the Ganado suddenly fall back. He saw a trail of blood seep out from a tiny dot on it's head.

Ashley stood up and turned around. Then they both looked around for whatever had killed the Gandao.

Up on the roof of an old building they saw a figure. They watched as it neared them and dropped down from the roof and was walking down the back alley.

The man stood about six feet high. He had wavy dirty blonde hair. On his face there were multiple scars and fresh cuts and he wore a black patch over his right eye.

The man held onto a sniper rifle posessively and held out a gloved hand to shake with Leon.

"Hello there. The name is Barret."

"Leon." He shook the stranger's hand and then watched as he introduced himself to Ashley.

"What are you guys doing in a place like this? Are ya crazy or something?"

"Looking for the president."

"Him? Well you won't be finding him anywhere around here. Some guys in black took him away in a helicopter just before all this sickness spread about."

Ashley looked at Barret. He had to be in his mid-thirties. It looked like he had done a lot of fighting. She began to wonder if he knew about any of the other cities, or the rest of the world.

"Excuse me Barret, but do you know anything about any of the other cities?"

"They're all the same kid, death and destruction is all you're going to find."

Ashley cursed under her breath and looked down at the ground. Then all her thoughts focused on her father.

_Where could he be?_

* * *

The car rolled along the cleared off highway. Ada sat in the back seat watching the driver with little intrest. She looked out the window, resting her head on her fist.

When she had woken up from the explosion she expected to find Leon, but instead was met with a needle point that had been driven into her neck to knock her out once again. Then she had woken up sitting upright in the back seat of a car.

She knew where she was going...Wesker's hide out.

Ada hadn't had any major headaches or memory blockage for a while now. She could never remember anything except Leon, who kept on appearing all the time. She always had some faint memory of who Wesker really was too.

Then the mention of the plaga sample seemed to stir up some more memories that would never stay in her head for a long enough time for her to remember them correctly. As soon as she got a chance to talk to Wesker she was going to find out what had happened to her.

Ada began to trace her finger down the scar that ran down her face.

Did this have something to do with her memory loss? Or the strange headaches?

The car began to slow down and Ada looked through the windsheild to see some mountains starting to spring up. She averted her attention back to her window and stared blankly out of it at the changing scenery.

A beeping noise filled the car. The driver reached down to his belt and grabbed a phone. He held it to his ear and mumbled something that Ada couldn't understand. Then the driver looked back and spoke quietly into the phone.

"She's up."

Ada watched as the driver shook his head and then put his phone away. He turned around and brought out another needle to put Ada to sleep.

She tried to get as far away from it as possible but she just couldn't. The needle went into her leg and then soon everything began to fade slowly away...

When Ada awoke for the third time that day she was sitting in a black leather chair. She looked around and saw a wooden door to the far side of the room that she was in. The door opened suddenly and a tall man walked in with his hair plastered back to the shape of his skull.

"Wesker," Ada said, pointing to the scar on her face."What's this scar from?"

* * *

Leon, Ashley, and Barret were sitting down under a tree in the park where the Ganados had been seen walking earlier. Barret had shot about fifteen of them and five or so more gray creatures.

The sun was warm but the air was slowly beginning to get colder as the late afternoon was aproching. There were no noises in the city, making it calm and peaceful but it always held a mysterious silence to the ears.

Barret was giving Leon some more handgun ammo when the beeper on his phone went off. He grabbed it quickly, not wanting to attract any attention. He flipped the top of the phone up and held it to his ear.

"What do you want?"

There was no answer. Barret shut the phone and placed it on the ground in front of him.

"Who was it?" Ashley asked.

"Nobody was there, must be the phone."

"So what are you planning on doing Barret?" Leon questioned.

"Guess I'll just stick around you guys. There's no one else here that's for sure."

The beeper went off again. Barret grabbed it and answered with a little more forced in his voice.

"You know this isn't-"

"So you must be Barret?" Came a cool, calm voice from the other end.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Give the phone to our little friend Leon."

Barret shrugged his shoulders and handed the phone to Leon.

"What?" He said in a pissed off tone.

"Calm yourself Leon."

"What do you want?"

"A little visit of course."

"Who's this?"

Leon heard the person from the other end take the phone away from their ear. Then he heard some one trying to scream but it was muffled. Then he realizd who it was.

"What did you do to Ada?" Leon snapped.

"Nothing, I think we should have a meeting. Don't you agree?"

Leon looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed. He looked at Ashley and Barret then concentrated on the call. "Where is it?"

There was a light chuckle from the other end, then silence.

Leon was about to hang up when he heard the caller speak again.

"Raccoon City."

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

****

**KhasKlwn- Ashley was stuttering because she was cold I kindda meant tried to make her sound like she was shivering. Thanks for the review.**

**Cyram- Ah ha you gave me review #100! dances around I hope thisout reviews my other stories! I hope you update your story soon! It'sawesome!**

**crazygirl306- They'll be getting into way more trouble now! evil laugh**

**The one and only-Ace- I'm glad you liked the self destruct idea. Thanks for the review and don't worry I try to updat every week.**


	18. On the move

**_Author's Note: Well since it is my birthday today I am giving you all a super long chapter that I've been working on for days instead of just 30 minutes worth of typing. Anyways I'm going to start putting the date at the start in every chapter. RE4 takes place in 2004, and so will my story. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Laura, who's birthday was 2 days before mine and might be moving away...we'll miss ya Laura! _**

Note: I will usually not dedicate the chapters to anyone, but if something special or bad happens, then I most likely will, just for their sake.

This chapter is dedicated to Laura, who's birthday was 2 days before mine and might be moving away...we'll miss ya Laura! This chapter is dedicated to Laura, who's birthday was 2 days before mine and might be moving away...we'll miss ya Laura!

* * *

_Inject the poison into the bloodstream  
Pick up your shovel, do what you're told,  
The probe is out,  
the watchdog grows to incredicble lengths to incredible lows _

Well off your target now you have missed,  
Deliberate lying and recklessness,  
Don't get crushed in the iron fist,  
Resist, resist, resist, resist!

_"Outta Control" By: Rancid_

* * *

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 18**

**On the move**

**

* * *

**

**September 1st, 2004**

The feeling of autum carried itself on the wind. The temerature was getting a little more cooler as the days seemed to pass away since Leon and Ashley's meeting with Barret and the phone call that Wesker had made.

A gentle windpicked up a leaf was caught in its draft. It soared high, high above the abandoned buildings of Washington D.C. It was carried along several of the old factories, who's broken doors and ripped up roofs seemed to moan in the wind like they had a life of their own.

It was raining out, no pouring out. It had been doing this for the past six days for a never ending period of time. The tiny droplets of water gathered on the ground forming puddles that would never be disturbed in their silent slumber on the ground.

It had rained so much that now there was no trace of blood on the streets, alley walls or anywhere outside. It was refreshing for a while, before itrefused to stop. The roads were almost flooded, the pavementinvisible under the water due to the rain droplets hitting the surface and blurringand sight of the pavement below.

There was no power in the city. It had gone out about three days ago and would not go back on. Leon and Barret had tried to fix the problem while Ashley watched in silence, but their efforts were in vain. There wasn't anything they could do so they decided toroam around without any heat or electricity.

Throughout the past six days they had wandered around the entire city looking for any survivors, but found nothing at all. They saw very little of the gray people, Ganados or zombies and were feeling quite alright about it. Leon, Ashley, and Barret had all picked up new weapons. Leon chose a new shotgun but insisted on keeping his handgun. Ashley picked out a pistol since she had dropped her gun while being attacked by some beast. Barret had chosen a brand new rifle and a silver handgun that he had become quite attatched to.

Barret didn't recieve any other calls from Wesker. His phone had gone off only once, and that was just to let him know that the battery was dying. He had thrown the phone out with there being no use carrying something around that wasn't working and couldn't be charged.

By now they were getting ready to pack up and leave. Leon sat under an old tree, polishing his guns and making sure that he had enough bullets to last them the journey to Raccoon City. Ashley was checking their supplys that they had gathered and nodded her headwhen she saw everything to be okay. Barret was scouting around the buildings that surrounded them to make sure no one or nothing was spying.

"Do we got everything?" Barret asked as he walked up to Ashley with his beloved handgun.

"Sure do." She walked towards the line that she had made that consisted of three backpacks. "This one," she pointed to the one in the middle,"Is yours. It's full of ammo for your guns, healing items, food, and extra clothes just like all the others are." Ashley smiled, feeling like she was on top of the world for packing someone's bag.

"Nice job there," Barret said. He bent down and picked up his backpack then the one that Ashley had told him was Leon's. He headed towards Leon and threw the backpack onto him and chuckled.

"Thanks," Leon picked up the pack and sat up. He put the polish away and kept his shotgun with him and his handgun in his bag.

"So," Ashley said while she was walking towards Leon and Barret. "Where are we headed to?"

Barret pulled out an old map that had a tiny dot on it that was representing Raccoon City. Then he trailed his finger from where they were to a couple of different towns that collided with their path.

"We go to those towns first, look for any survivors or alley's we can get, then we go up against that Wesker fella."

"Just as a warning Wesker always has something up his sleeve and will most likely pull something off when we finally get to Raccon City, if it really is Raccon City."

"Don't think so negative," Barret said. He brushed past Leon and Ashley and began to walk out of the city. Leon and Ashley followed quickly behind.

The roads were muddy and very slippery due to the rain.There had been some flooding along the roadside at some points, but it was nothing serious. Everyone managed to go unhurt with not even a scratch.

The rain still continued to pour down on the three beings that were trecking across the empty land on a mission that could result in death if they weren't careful.

It was early in the afternoon when they neared a sudden drop off on the one side of a single lane road that was extremely muddy and even the smallest slip up would end up with something very nasty. Everyone tried to stay as close to the safe side as possible but their foothold was usless and they soon found themselves slipping towards the edge, their efforts to stay as far away as possible were futile.

"Shit," Barret mumbled between clenched teeth as his feet gave out from underneith him and soon found himself slipping ever so closely to the edge.

Barret thought he was going to go over when Leon grabbed his arm and lifted him up even though Barret was a good fifty pounds heavier than Leon could manage to lift, but he did it anyways.

The rain was coming down even harder now. It had went from a tiny flowing puddle on the single lane road, to a very fast stream that had spread itself over the entire road and there seemed to be no way around it.

"We're going to have to go straight through," Barret inquired. "There's just no other way."

"And risk falling over the edge?" Ashley suddenly snapped, afraid that her legs would be too weak to make it across. "There's no way I'm going!"

"Then we'll just have to leave you behind." And with that Barret turned around and began walking forwards, into the waters that could sweep someone off the side with no effort what so ever.

Ashley turned and looked to Leon for support but he was already following closely behind Barret and using all his strength to stay ballanced. She huffed and blew her bangs up, away from her face. Then she rolled her eyes and followed Leon and Barret.

The waters hit her at full force. Ashley 'eeped' but pushed forward. She made her way to the far edge and was grasping at anything possible that would keep her from being swept away. Ashley spotted severa tree roots sticking out and quickly grabbed onto them, unaware that they were old and worn and threatened to tear away from the earth at any given moment.

Ashley looked down at her feet then back at the roots. She could feel them giving away and was about to release them when they snapped and flung Ashley back, her feet slipping on the wet pavement.

As soon as she fell she tried to grasp for something, anything, but found none. She managed to look up and see Barret and Leon trying their best to make their way towards her.

Her vision view was cut short when the waters gave an extra hard push and sent Ashley flying over the edge.

* * *

The room was dark. The air smelt damp and the temperature was getting too high. To the far side of the room there were a set of blinds with tiny rays of light pooling out of them. There was a wooden door in the right corner, locked. 

Ada sat in the chair that she had been bound to for three days straight. Her muscles ached and were burning because of the position that she had been set in; arms behind the chair and tied to it with a very thick white rope.

Wesker hadn't informed her about any of the progress that Leon was making getting here. She knew he had sent spys out and that one was on its way back to Raccoon City where it would give Wesker all the information that it had obtained.

As Ada sat in the chair she was still in shock that Raccoon City was real. She doubted it at first, but then Wesker had brought her out and showed her all the buildings that his workers had made.

The city looked normal from the outside, just another mountian city with humble people. In the inside though there were cameras in every building, light pole, and every nook and cranny that existed.

_Paranoid_, Ada thought. She could see that he wanted complete control over the beings that lived in the city and was very paranoid that they might do something out of step and try to bring him down.

But the people that lived here weren't even considered people. Their skin was an awful gray color and they seemed to be smarter than any average human. Ada knew what it was, she had seen the experiments that had gone on in the underground lab and even in the building where she sat now.

They did all their testings on the second floor of this four story building. They would gather any survivors that they could find and then feed them lies about injecting a anti virus liquid into their blood stream that would prevent them from becoming infected by any of the viruses that had been spread about. Then once they had their newest victims they would put them in a white room and hook them up with tubes. The latest virus that they were working on would be injected through the tubes and the people would start to convulse and then they would become one of the gray people that saw Wesker as their leader no matter whathe did.

Ada staredat the blinds, trying to look outside but was distracted when she heard someone unlocking the door. It was probably another slave to the plaga virus but when the door opened it was no other than Wesker himself.

Adaglanced at Wesker as he neared, thenset her eyeson the door. She could escape if she could only out-smart him.

"Why do you keep me here?" Adaasked as she kept her eyes focused on the door.

"To bait Leon of course and destroy him."

"Don't you think that's kind of cowardly?"

Ada's face was met with Wesker's hand as he slapped her across the face, making it swell up. Ada struggled not to tip over and fall on the ground from the force.

"You should learn not to lip off." Wesker walked behind the chair and undid the ropes that bound Ada to the chair. "Get up, we're going somewhere."

Ada whirled around and went to go punch Wesker in the face but he easily caught her fist and sent her flying across the room. She got up and stared at Wesker.

"How come I can never remember almost anything that happens to me?"

"I have control over you for trying to betray me." Wesker snapped his fingers and Ada felt the painful headache coming on again.

She fell to the floor in pain, struggling not to give into the voice that was calling her name inside her head and telling her to follow Wesker, who was watching the whole thing in amusement.

Finally Ada gave in and was no longer in control of what she did.

"Come now," Wesker said as he turned around and went out the door.

"Yes," Ada got up and began to follow him.

* * *

"Ashley!" Leon yelled over the side of the road. He was holding onto a rock and trying his best to look over the edge, but couldn't see Ashley anywhere. Just when he thought that she had fell to her death he heard something over the roar of the water. 

"I'm down here!"

"Are you alright?"

"I fell on an extra ledge but my arm is injured. I found a way up so wait for me."

Before Leon could protest he knew that Ashley had already left. He turned around and began to slowly make his way over to the spot that Barret was standing and waited with him until Ashley got back.

The president's daughter was currently climbing up a muddy slope. She was halfway up when she heard a loud noise. Ashley looked up to see a great ammount of water come pouring down the slope straight towards her. She looked for something to hold onto but the water hit her before she had a chance.

Ashley held out her hands to grab out for something and found another tree root that had lost its underground hold. She grabbed it and held on tightly as the water went by. Ashley managed to look up for a brief moment through water-filled eyes to see a rock coming right for her. She put her her free hand infront of her face to try to stop the impact on her face.

The rock was rolling down the hill at a tremendous speed. It rolled right past Ashley, but it caught the side of her hand and bent her pinky all the way back.

Ashley screamed out in pain but ignored her broken finger and continued to climb up the hill. She reached the edge of the road after a long time of climbing up the muddy slope. She grabbed the pavement and lifted herself up. Ashley spotted Barret and Leon a fair distance back and called to them when they didn't notice that she was there.

"Hey!"

Leon and Barret looked over to a very muddy Ashley and made their way through the strong but shallow water. When they reached the president's daughter Barret gave her an extra coat that was stored in his back pack and they all agreed that they would get away from this place as fast as they could.

After leaving the flooded road and tending to Ashley's broken finger, the three travelers were about four hours away from Washington D.C. Barret was leading down the highway and checking his old map every once in a while to make sure they were going the right way. Leon had his gun out and kept a watch out for any trouble while Ashley walked in silence behind them.

The rain had stopped after everyone had made up their minds that a big rain cloud was following them. The landscape was changing with every hour that passed as they walked along.

The sun broke through the clouds and was shinning down on the land below. The air was clear and animals were everywhere, basking in the sun rays that they had longed for. The leaves on the trees were a briliant green, lighting up everything.

All the dirt on the roads that the rain had brought had gone away with it. There were mounds of mud in the ditches and some on the pavement but it was of no bother to anyone.

"So," Barret said as he walked along. "That's how I escaped out of my office. Good thing the security office had some extra guns or I would never had made it out of there."

They were traveling down the same empty highway. Barret was telling them of his narrow escapes and showing off. Ashley listened to them with her eyes wide all the time. It sure sounded like he had some close encounters to her. Leon on the other hand was keeping himself busy by checking the area for any spys. He was scanning the open land when he spotted the pointed rooftops of a near by town.

"Over there," Leon pointed to the little buildings. He began to cut across the land and was at the outskirts in no time.

The town was the same as all the others. Smashed up cars littered the streets and some still had smoke coming from their interiors. The buildings were pretty beaten up and were still ablaze. Bodies were scattered on the ground every which way and the evident way of their deaths was clearly visible.

Thetown hall stood before them. It was tall and very old. Broken windows could be seen everywhere and the main entrance was a wreck. The glass on the doors were shattered and the doors themselves were busted and hung off of their hinges.

Barret suggested that they get moving and not bother with inspecting the building, which was a good idea because a trap had been set inside; zombies and lots of them.

As they were leaving the town Leon and Barret gathered some rocks and spelt out a message in the dirt.

_Any survivors head to Raccoon City_

It was getting fairly dark out. The quarter moon shone down so brightly that nobody used their flash lights that Ashley had packed for them. The night air was warm and now the stars were appearing in the dark sky, shinning brightly to match up with the moon that would get covered up every once in a while by a stray cloud. The soft humming of crickets echoed everywhere as three shadows moved through the night.

"What are we going to do once we reach Raccoon City?" Barret was walking beside Leon and talking rather loudly when he should have been keeping his voice to a whisper so it wouldn't attract any unwanted company.

"We should have that planned out by the time we get there."

"So you don't have any ideas then."

"No."

"Well then," Barret chuckled and quickly made sure not to do that again when Leon shot him a warning look. "Looks like we'll have to come up with something since there's nothing much more we can do besides watch out for creatures."

"Hey guys maybe we should find a place to rest for the night. It's really late and I'm getting tired," Ashley stiffed a yawn as she walked behind Leon and Barret.

"We can't," Barret directed his voice towards Ashley. "We can't take the risk of being caught and I'm sure that Wesker guy must have sent out spys because we've been watching out for them all day and if we stop now who knows what might find us."

Ashley nodded her head then gazed at the moon. She wasn't paying attention and walked right into Leon. She looked in front of him to see what they had stopped at.

In the distance a very large darkform could be seen. As it slowly approched Ashley could make out its red eyes and gleaming teeth that were showing because it was snarling at them as drool pooled out the side of its mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Barret whsipered to Leon and Ashley. He grabbed out his rifle, knowing that a simple handgun would not and could not bring down a thing as big as that.

The thing was about seven feet tall. It towered over them even from a far distance. Leon thought that it had to be a regenerator but once it got even closer he knew it wasn't because it had many different features.

The creature was solid, unlike the regenerator. If you threw a metal pole at its leg it would most likely just bounce off. This thing had spikes sticking out of its fists only and were four inches thick each. It's mouth was really huge, sporting fangs that hung almost a foot down and could cut metal with one effortless bite.

As the thing came closer all three of them had their weapons of choice.

Leon fired the first round from his shot gun directly to its forehead, but the creature only stumbled back a bit then continued to walk forward.

"What do we do now Leon?" Barret said as he fired some rounds into the creature that were basically uneffective.

Ashley was still gazing up at the moon that was now being covered with clouds. She glanced at the creature and noticed something. It was moving faster now that there was less light. She pull her backpack off while Leon and Barret were trying to keep the thing at bay.

Once she found her's she went and snatched the ones from both Leon's and Barret's packs. She walked to the front of them with the flash lights and turned them on.

The creature only slowed down a bit but Leon and Barret caught her drift. They soon began to rummage through their back packs until Barret found the thing that he had been saving for their victory: a single firework.

Quickly bringing out his liter, Barret lit the end of the fire work and tossed it just before the creature that was hissing from the brightness of it.

Ashley, Leon and Barret all jumped back when it went off.

The creature began to melt as the bright moonlight came back and helped out with its death.

"Now that's something I don't want to encounter ever again," Barret chuckled and slung his backpack back on.

They walked deeper into the night still staying on track travelling down the desserted highway that lead them to unknown things.

* * *

It was daytime in Raccoon City. The artificial sun bore down on the newly constructed homes that rose up everywhere. The buildings were mostly white, to go along with the artifical look and every house supply was white. It didn't matter if it was a toothbrush to a TV, it was all white. 

There was an errie silence to go along with the place. There were no birds chirping or any noise coming from the insects. There was nothing here that contained life except the half alive beings that lived in the pure whites homes.

A small black car, sticking out like a sore thumb in the city, was driving down the main street. In it two people sat inside, keeping themselves to themselves as best as they could, well at least one of them.

Ada sat in the passanger's seat with all her attention directed to the fake city outside. She was tied up still after her little slip up with Wesker and wasn't enjoying one bit of the car ride. She fidgeted in her seat for a brief moment before glancing towards Wesker, just to see the eyes hidden behind black shades staring at her.

"Do you like this place?" He asked.

"Hmph,it's dullest place I've been to."

Ada felt Wesker wrap his hands around her throat and soon there was no air getting to her lungs as Wesker strangled while he was driving at the same time.

When he sensed some danger coming he put his hands back on the wheel and listened to Ada's breathing as she gasped for air.

The street pole that they would've made contact with if Wesker hadn't sensed it with his powers passed by and could be seen down the road a good mile away as the car sped down the street.

They arrived at a small park that was purposely placed there to give the town a more 'real' look. There was a white statue in the middle that Ada knew was plastic just by the look of it. She followed silently behind Wesker as they made their way to the statue and waited.

"Why are we here anyways?" Ada said in a very bland, uncaring, emotionless voice that she had projected purposely to piss Wesker off.

"Be quiet."

Ada rolled her eyes then watched as something pretty deformed looking made its way to them with a limp.

"So what's up with out friend Leon?" Wesker asked in a forcing voice.

"We saw them leaving Washington DC in the rain storm. Some of the troops followed them to the road that we broke as you told us to. The blonde went off the edge and they informed me that she is now deceased."

"Go on."

The spy trembled a little bit under Wesker's gaze, then continued.

"After that they were seen going to a little village where we had set up yet another trap inside the town hall, but the three of them never entered it."

"Three of them? You never told me that there were three of them now."

"Y-y-yes sir there are three of them."

"Get on with the rest of your report," Wesker snapped.

"We let the night beast go that you have been experimenting on like you said, but they killed it when the third member of their party took something bright and sparkly out and threw it at it. The beast was slain, sir."

"A firework, a single firework took down the creature that I had been working on for the past five months! This is pathectic!" Wesker punched the statue behind him in anger and watched as it fell to tiny little plastic pieces on the ground.

_Talk about anger management_, Ada thought.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when they finally saw the soft glow coming from windows in a near by city. 

Barret had been very cautious at first, but when the smell of food from a resturant filled his nostrils, he thought otherwise.

"As soon as we get there I'm stuffing my face with food," Ashley said as they walked along.

Their feet were aching and their footsteps were short and slow. After an entire day of walking they had finally made it somewhere that was safe. Ashley sighed and looked to the side to see the houses getting closer as they made a circle around the city just to make sure. It had been a long time since she had seen something that actually looked like it was living.

"Isn't the president's daughter supposed to act formal not like a pig?" Barret looked at Ashley with laughter written all over his face.

"Well wouldn't you if you haven't eaten something decent for how long?"

"Well yes, but you still should if you want some respect. It sure seems like you don't like when people talk about you."

"Hey," Ashley said, getting a little annoyed because she was dead tired and was dying to sleep. "I've been kidnapped by freaks, had the plaga virus injected into me _and_ survived. I've fallen down a steep hill and could've been killed. People talking about me doesn't make me mad anymore."

"Right," Barret said sarcastically.

They reached the edge of the town. They could see lights approaching, most likely flash lights. Leon put his gun away as did Barret and Ashley.

A large crowd of people surrounded them and soon Leon, Barret, and Ashley found themselves being crowed by everyone.

"Hey!" A voice came from the back of the crowd. "Give them some room."

The people seemed to part as a shadow made its way towards them.

"Are you alive?" The person asked.

"Yes," replied Leon, now considering himself the voice of their group.

"Have you been injected with anything?"

When Leon didn't reply for a couple of second he heard the sound of some one reloading their gun.

"No," he said.

"Very well."

The person was handed a flash light.The person walked up to Leon and held out her hand.

"Welcome. I'm Jill Valentine, the leader of this place."

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**There will be no reviewer responses for this chapter because my fingers hurt( This chapter was about 4820 words long). But here are some shout-outs to the following people:**

**Foggy Brains, Jediferret, crazygirl306, KhasKlwn**

**Tell me if you like the longer chapters because I'm more than willing to make them longer, so just tell me in your review, if you got one of course ;)**


	19. Infinity

**_Author's note: Well this is my last chapter until I get back from a trip that I am going on so the update for this story may be a little late, sorry about the wait for the last chapter. Anyways here it is, enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_This gaping hole in my chest is filled with deceit.  
I fear that all my cries fell upon deaf ears.  
I caress flesh with severed nerves.  
I go veiled in darkness and disease.  
This November swallows me whole.  
And this may be the closest thing that you'll ever receive to an apology. _

_"November" By: Silverstein_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 19**

**Infinity**

**

* * *

September 10th, 2004 **

Wesker was in a foul mood. He was still upset about the defeat of his creature that he had worked so hard on. Never has he thought that a single fire work would bring that creature down, that creature that could not be felled by anything. But it seems that he was wrong.

The creature was one of his sucssesful experiments. Wesker had taken a person infected with the plaga virus, it was one of the victims that had brought the sample to him. Then after gaining control of its wind, Wesker made if follow him to his scret testing room. There he embeded feeding tubes into its side and let it feed for an hour before ripping them out to starve it. The G-virus was then injected into it until it grew taller and taller. Once it had reached a grotesque size and was craving for the taste of flesh, Wesker had given it to his followers to be released into the night to the only availible prey, that being Leon, Ashley and Barret.

Wesker narrowed his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses. He concentrated on the road ahead, completely forgetting about Ada, who was sitting in the seat beside him.

It had been several days since the meeting at the statue. Ada was keeping to herself. She was thinking up all the possible ways that she could use to escape from Wesker's grasp. She couldn't run because Wesker would still have absolute control over her mind and body. She couldn't kill the plaga that was now fully grown due to the fact that the only machine made to kill the plaga inside the human body was on the island that had been demolished. There was only one other possible solution: she would have to kill Wesker, but the problem was how?

The car that they were driving in stopped. Ada looked at Wesker out of the corner of her eye to see bright red orbs shinning behind the dark shades. There was no doubt that he was upset about something yet again so Ada just looked out window. She thought it was funny, there were roads everywhere and highly intelligent test subjects that could drive, but the only one who had a vehicle was Wesker.

Ada glanced to the side one more time when the car started up and was now going at a much faster speed than before.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut it." Wesker stepped on the gas a little more and sped down the main road. "You are forbidden to speak from now one."

Ada rolled her eyes. She now had to think of another way to get rid of Wesker. There was no way she alone could kill him, she would need assistance. Ada doubted that Leon would help her after everything that happened but there was always a chance and she was more than willing to take it.

The car turned into the driveway of a large circular building. Wesker stopped the car at a tall door and entered the code needed to get in. Once that was done Wesker drove forward and parked the car in a very well lit, very empty parking lot. He got and opened Ada's door. She helped herself out, hands tied firmly behind her back.

Ada could not recall ever being in this place. As they went through many code protected door they finally reached the inside. Ada gusses that they must be in some kind of lab. She looked to the side and saw a window coming up. Ada peered in it as they walked by and saw rows and rows of blue testing tubes that ran from the ceilling to the floor.

Ada's vision flashed white. Before her sat the underground lab that she had been in under the white house. There was a brief flashback of Leon talking to her then multiple creatures chasing her down the low lit hallways.

Ada blinked her eyes. She...she was remembering!

Before anymore flashbacks occured Wesker violently shoved Ada forward, trying to hurry her in the direction that he wanted her to go in. When he saw that distant look in her eyes he knew what it meant and did he only thing that would stop them for the time being. This was not a part of his plan.

Wesker lead Ada to a door that looked rather used and worn down. He opened the door handle as it made a loud creaking noise. Ada was shoved forward onece again, but this time with the cold metal butt of Wesker's gun prodding into her back. She stumbled forward and Wesker slammed the door behind her.

The room smelt damp. There was just barely enough light emiting from a small lamp that sat on an old desk for Ada to see anything. The air in here was tight, almost threatening. With the little amount of light that she had, Ada could see that the roof was leaking. But on closer inspection she noticed that it was an odd blue color.

It wasn't water, but slime from some hidden creature.

Ada held her breath. Slowly she began to make out the quiet noises of whatever it was inhailing and exhailing. More blue slime fell from the ceilling. A big glob of it fell directly on her face. Ada spat in disgust, then realized the grave mistake that she had just made.

A loud growling noise echoed throughout the confined space. Ada became completely still. She listened intently as the thing moved about, often coming within a couple of feet of her.

Suddenly the door swung open and Wesker stood with a much larger gun in his hand. He raised it and fired a single sleeping dart into the side of the creature. When it fell to the ground he picked it up and walked away.

Being able to now see, Ada caught a glimpse of the creature. It looked exactly like a hunter except it was larger and more fierce looking with an extremely armoured body.

As Wesker stalked down the hallway Ada figured that now she could at least try to make some sort of escape. She glanced down to the spot where she kept a tiny knife and saw that Wesker didn't even take it away. Ada slumped down to the floor and brought her knees up so she could take the knife out with her teeth. She had a good hold on it when she heard Wesker coming back and gasped, letting the knife fall to the floor.

Ada used her leg to bring it as close to her as possible. The knife was right beside her when Wesker stepped in the doorway, blocking the light out from entering the small room.

"Get up."

Ada glanced down to the knife and hesitantly stood up, leaning against the gooey wall for support.

"Hurry now." Wesker turned around and started off in the direction that they had first came from. "We're going back."

Ada was placed back in the room where she had been bound in before and Wesker left her alone, going back to the lab to check the creature that he had just taken out of its home and to conduct some more studies on the virus.

* * *

The evolved hunter was thrashing around in its cage. Having awoken a couple minutes ago from a deep slumber, it was down right angry for beinglocked up. It snarled and let its shinny white teeth glisten in the bright lights that bore down on it. 

The creature's actions stopped when Wesker entered the room along with one other person dressed in all white. They walked over to the caged thing and began to jot down notes on its behaviour while the evolved hunter stared at them with distaste.

"What have the side effects been since we injected it with the newest virus?" The man in the white asked.

Wesker looked over the notes that he had made. "It has grown a fair amount larger in its size, the craving for flesh higher, and a blue liguid will start spurting from its mouth every once in a while."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"It can cause incredible damage, depending on the amount that is on the victim." The hunter began to snarl at Wesker as the man with the sunglasses stared at it with oddly colored eyes hidden behind them. "The blue liquid is its body's reaction to the virus that we injected it with."

"What are we going to do with it now?"

"Exterminate it. I have no use of such a thing that cannot control its foul temper and it would prove to be worthless for my plan." Wesker looked at the man next to him. "Get rid of it now."

Several minutes later the evolved hunter was now making whimpering noises as it lay on its side, a pool of blue liquid just under its mouth. It twitched as the poison that had been injected into its blood system finally took over and its heart stopped beating.

Wesker was at a desk, mixing three different liquids together: the T-virus, plaga virus, and the G-virus. He put them all into a skinny tube and placed it on a machince that shook them all together and began to bind them all into one.

This was the thing that puzzled Wesker the most. He couldn't think of a name for this virus, the virus that had made him do nothing but gape at the results that it brought by injecting a small dose into a live oraganisim. Wesker watched as all three of the viruses became one within a couple of minutes and was now glowing a purple color.

The man in white sat down in a chair beside Wesker and also looked at the virus with absolute wonder shining in his eyes. "What are you going to call it, sir?"

Wesker wasn't paying attention. There were other things on his mind at this time.

It all began when he first heard about the plaga virus. A new hope had sprung, that maybe this new thing could create more facinating creatures, better bio weapons that would be sucssesful. Wesker had then sent out Ada to go get it, totally unaware at the moment that Leon would be in the same place. When Ada had the plaga sample and he had talked to her over a tv in the helicopter, he was beginning to doubt that Ada would bring it back.

The news reached him from a hidden source that she was planning on betraying him for some unknown reason and was heading to a different destination. Wesker had sent out some loyal followers as soon as he found out where she was going.

After the crash in New York, he had purposely told his followers to spread both the T-virus and the plaga virus throughout the city and let it grow to whatever length. Once he was brought the plaga sample he started studying it as soon as he could.

Wesker ran multiple tests on it, then one day an idea hit him. He would combine it with the two other strong viruses that had been created by mad men. He watched day after day and finally saw all three of them become one.

Wesker had hired a scientist, the one in all white, to build a machine that would automatically combine them within minutes. When the machine was built and several samples of the new virus was made, Wesker gathered a group of test subjects.

The testing was horrid. The victims became hard to handle at some points, but Wesker had used his new ability that came with the plaga sample, the ability to control one's mind and body, and calmed them down. The test subjects became extremely smart and could think up anything that Wesker was willing to accept.

"Sir?"

Wesker snapped his head to the side and looked at the man. "What?"

"Maybe we could name it theToxicphosphoric Virus?"(Big thanks to Tia for that name)

The virus that he had created would have everlasting results.

_Everlasting..._

"No, it will be called the Infinity Virus."

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**Tia: Yay! Thanks for all those great reviews :D Thanks to you I feel much better now. I'm really happy that you'll be moving back now! And thanks for that virus name idea, man that was long to type out heh heh.**

**KhasKlwn: Thanks for the review, your reviews are really helping me out.**


	20. A roadside surprise

**Author's note: Wow the reviews are just pilling up like crazy! I got back from my trip late thursday night with one hell of a cold, but full of some new story ideas..its amazing what such simple things can do to you. Anyways I've been thinking a lot about this story and what direction I will be taking it in and a lot more ideas have sprung up mu hu ha ha! This chapter would've been up earlier but fanfiction wouldn't allow me to log in, so I appologize. Anyways here's the big 20, have fun!**

**_

* * *

_**

_What new friends will the day bring?  
One for one thousand acquainted.  
What new home will the night bring?  
When it all comes down you just throw the bones.  
On the way I saw five hours of sleep but your fire makes it all worth while.  
On the way I wrote words for you to keep.  
On the way, I saw myself.  
Lost myself along the way._

_"6 to 8" By: Afi (A Fire Inside)_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 20**

**A roadside surprise**

**

* * *

**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Ashley picked up her pace as she ran through the halls of an abandoned building filled with artifacts.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The noises were getting closer and closer. Ashley turned a corner and came to a dead end. She whirled around and looked for somewhere to hide, anywhere that offered her protection from that, that monster.

Ashley was so content on escaping that she failed to notice the gold painted statue that stood before her. Ashley colided with it head on and bounced to the ground in pain.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Now she knew that the thing was directly behind her. She could hear its disfigured feet moving across the royal red carpet floor. Ashley stood up on unsteady legs and ran once again.

This time she came into a circular room. Multiple paintings hung off the wall, all of which looked funny to Ashley as she quickly passed by them all and into a different one.

This room was dimly lit. There were old artifacts incased by glass everywhere you turned. The corners of the room were pitch black, the perfect hiding place for the thing that was hot on her trail.

Ashley froze when she heard the thing make a moaing noise, a noise that was full of pain and sorrow. She cleared her thoughts and let her eyes dart from one dark corner to the next to make sure nothing was hiding in them. Just when she thought that it was dead or something, she heard the noises again. This time they were even closer.

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

Ashley began to back up and stopped when her back brushed up against a glass case. She quickly snapped her head around and screamed.

The blood shot eyes of the thing bore into her. Crimson liquid dripped from its mouth full of crimson colored teeth. The skin complexion was deathly pale and the dead, black veins were clearly visible under it. The thing wore tattered clothes, clothes that once used to be a business suit, but now were torn and blood died. The thing was plastered up against the glass that Ashley had backed into and was now staring blankly at its prey.

Ashley turned around and ran. She tripped over her feet and fell face first into the ground. She recovered quickly and dashed head long to the other room that had a door in it.

She passed by several displays, but didn't even bother to pay any attention to them as she tried her best to reach the door before the monster got her.

Ashley spotted the door and she ran across another spacey room. As she neared the door though, she noticed that something was blocking the way. Ashley ran straight ahead and stopped dead when she saw who exactly it was.

It was Leon.

"W-what are you doing!" She screamed, her eyes wide in fear.

Leon didn't answer. He turned around and shut the door behind him, locking Ashley in the room with the monster that was hungry for flesh, her flesh.

She had no clue where the monster was now. Ashley ran around the room, frantic and desperate to find a way out. She saw a hallway that she hadn't noticed before and went directly down it.

Ashley rounded the corner.

The monster was there and extended its mouth and took a bite out of Ashley's neck, causing her to topple overin pain.

Everything went black...

* * *

**September 25th, 2004**

Ashley sprang out of her bed, cold sweat pouring down the side of her face. She reached up to her neck and rubbed it, making sure that there was no bite mark. She ran a hand through her hair and laid back down into her fluffy, white pillows.

It had only been a dream.

Ashley reached for the blankets that she had kicked off the bed and covered herself up. She looked to the side, towards her night stand and caught a glimpse of the alarm clock.

It was only two in the morning.

Ashley grumbled and closed her eyes.

It had been fifteen days since they had arrived at the small town that was filled with the countless survivors of the viral outbreak. Jill had welcomed them all and even gave them each their own houses, each one beside one another. The days were long and extremely slow. Barret had helped out a lot with the defense system of the nameless town and taught the able fighters how to strike down a enemy in a group or alone. Ashley just watched everyone try to straighten out their lives and helped clean out the houses that weren't filled with blood and rotting bodies. As for Leon, he would go down the town's meeting hall and discus the problems that the town faced alongside Jill and the other concil members. He was getting bored of this place and often had a far away look in his eyes from time to time.

Right now Leon was sitting on the couch inside his place and sorting through maps of the local area. From time to time Barret would come over and they would discus what they were going to doonce they left. But after a couple of days the visits stopped and Leon saw less and less of both Ashley and Barret. Now he felt that he would be on this mission alone, he thought that he was the only one who really cared about bringing Wesker down. And so far he had proved himself right.

On night when he was at the meeting hall sitting beside Jill, he had asked her what they should do about Wesker and she had just ignored his question, although Leon could have sworn that she looked puzzled by it every since it was asked.

Another problem was that damn virus. Another member of the town had caught it from cleaning out one of the houses and had fallen ill. Leon had went to go visit the poor man, but left the room when the man had suddenly leapt up from the hospital bed and lunged at him.

The man had become a monster.

Along with the virus Leon had spotted several figures skirtting the town every once in a while. There was no doubt that they were spies. Leon had informed the concil members about it, but they turned him away and that was when Leon stopped attending the meetings and began to focus more and more on how they could bring Wesker down and some how get Ada back.

That was another issue, but Leon didn't want to think about it at the moment.

When his eyes became sore after reading maps for six hours straight, Leon placed the papers on the coffee table that sat infront of him and walked into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water and went to the front door once he was finished it.

Leon put his shoes on and his jacket and walked through the door and onto the empty streets.

The night air was warm. The quiet hum of the insects could be heard everywhere and the lamp posts were shinning brightly. As Leon walked by Barret's house he noticed that the lights were still on and went up to the front door and knocked three times.

Barret answered the door.

"Hello Leon."

"Mind if I come in?"

Barret held open the door and Leon stepped in.

There were multiple maps scattered on the floor and all over the couch and chairs that were in the living room. Leon glanced down at one and was surprised to see that they were all the maps that he had given Barret and that Barret was planning out stuff just like he was.

"I haven't forgotten, you know," Barret said as he placed a cup of coffee down beside Leon where he had placed himself on the couch. "We ought to be leaving soon, before it's too late."

"Yeah."

"So what have you been doing this whole time, I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Things to attend to that aren't of any importance to me anymore. I was planning out a travel route with the maps that we were provided." Leon took a sip from the cup and put it down. He then picked up one of the maps that they had been currently working on and held it in front of him. "What do you suppose is the best way to go?"

"It'll be hard to make a sneak attack with all those damn spys running around." Leon nodded in agreement. "So we'll have to just work with what we got for now."

"And what is that? From the looks of it not too many people are willing to help."

"That's because you haven't been around. You should ask that Jill lady what she thinks and ask for assistance."

"I'll do that tomorrow when I-"

"I think you should do that now. Wouldn't it be better if we left first thing in the morning?"

"And what about Ashley?"

"She can decide what she wants to do when the time comes," Barret answered.

Leon nodded in silent agreement and put the empty coffee cup back in the kitchen. When he finished talking to Barret about the next day, Leon put his shoes back on and walked further down the streets and into a more secured area.

By the looks of it the concil members were still having a meeting. Leon knew if they were there then Jill had to be present also. He walked up the pathway and up to the big double doors that were painyed a dark brown color. Leon pushed them open and walked down the hallway until he found the room where the concil members were.

They all sat in chairs around a long, slender oak table. They didn't notice Leon so he coughed to get their attention. Once all eyes were focused on him Leon spotted Jill and called her outside of the room so they wouldn't be interupted by the other concil members.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"I am asking for you to assist us in the mission that we have yet to finish."

"You mean the whole Wesker ordeal?"

"We need more force, we don't have enough people to help us." Leon looked at Jill, waiting for her reply.

"I do not want to endanger the lives of all these people who survived yet another viral outbreak, I was placed on this concil for a reason you know."

"Forget the damn concil!" Leon narrowed his eyes. "Don't you want to bring Wesker down? Or do you want every single one of these people to turn into blood thirsty monsters?"

"Listen!" Jill yelled at Leon. "I want to bring him down as much as you do but its hopeless. What chance do we stand against him anyways?"

"And I thought you were the same Jill Valentine who escaped Raccoon City and the old mansion." Leon turned around and began to walk away.

"Just shut up! I have to make sure these people are safe, not put them in anymore danger you uncaring bastard."

"You aren't doing them any good by sitting on your ass discussing nothing, while the virus grows and will soon take over this place within no time! It's either kill Wesker, destroy the virus, or stay here and be killed by him. How caring is that?" Leon spun around on his heel and walked out of the building and went back to his house where he tossed his jacket to the side and began to stock up on supplies and gather new ammo for his guns.

* * *

**September 26, 2004**

The day was gloomy. Gray clouds drifted around the sky and seemed to hang only over the little town. The sun was nothing but a circle of a lighter shade of gray behind the clouds. The air was moist and the smell of rain was on the air.

Ashley was looking out of her living room window when she saw that both Leon and Barret were loading several things into the back of a black truck. She watched as Leon threw some guns in the back, along with many other weapons. It then dawned on Ashley of what exactly they were doing.

They were going to leave today.

Ashley grabbed a couple bags and stuffed them with clothes and food. She ran into her room and found a gun that had been given to her upon their arrival to this town. Ashley finished gathering everything she needed and went to go turn off as much stuff as she could. When that was all done she shoved her new pairs of shoes (surprise, surprise) and ran out the door towards the truck.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Ashley ran down the sidewalk and halted just infront of Leon and Barret. She threw her bags down and let out a sigh. "I'm coming with you."

"Put your stuff in the back," Barret said, "and don't forget to bring lots of ammo."

"I brought all I could find."

Every day Ashley would take some time off to practice shooting her gun, but she never got used to it and whenever she would fire the gun, she would jump and her ears would ring for days on end.

Leon put all of Ashley's stuff in the back of the truck and went in to start the vehicle up. "Are you guys getting inor what?"

When everyone was in Leon drove down the empty streets and made his way over to the gravel road that lead them towards Raccoon City. As they neared it Leon saw a crowd of people waving to them and vehicles loaded with bags and heavy looking weapons.

"Looks like we'll be having some company," Barret said from his spot in the passenger's seat.

Leon stopped the truck when he saw Jill. He rolled down the window and she began to speak.

"I told them not to go, but they insisted that they should. There was nothing I could do to stop them," and with that she turned around and was lost from Leon's sight as she walked into the crowd of people.

Leon stepped on the gas and looked at the side view mirror to see at least six other trucks full of people following close behind, all of them honking their horns to the cheering crowd.

As a couple of hours passed the clouds cleared up. In the distance Leon could see the tiny outline of the Arklay Mountains. They became a little more clearer to see as they drove down the gravel road that had been cleared off by the people that lived in the town.

They passed several burnt down cities and from time to time they would spot a limping figure heading towards them, but it would always be brought down by one of the people in the trucks following Leon, Barret and Ashley.

The undead became more common as they drove ahead. It seemed like the T-virus had been set here more than anywhere else. There were multiple times when one of the undead zombies would lunge at the trucks, but would be ran over by the vehicle that it was trying to attack. Pretty soon there were hoards of zombies moving all in one direction, Leon noted.

They were going to Raccoon City.

Now everyone had to be careful because the zombies were now getting in the way of their route. The trucks would have to swerve around them, if not just run them over or hit them with the side of their vehicles so they wouldn't fly up and smash the windsheild.

Ashley was sitting in the back seat of the truck and was looking out the window and becoming very nervous because of the sudden stunt in the zombie apperance. She was beginning to twirl a piece of her hair between her fingers to try to calm herself down, but it wasn't working at all. She screamed when one launched itself against her window.

"Get a gun and shoot it," Leon commanded.

Ashley fumbled around and finally found her gun. She rolled down the window with shakey hands and aimed the gun at the undead monster. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The zombie fell to the ground and a _thud_ noise could be heard as the truck behind them ran over its corpse.

When Leon was sure that the zombie was gone he focused on the road ahead. The zombies weren't in the way anymore. As he drove on Leon saw a group of them advancing on a figure that was already fighting off several others.

"Stop!" Leon said to the other drivers. He jumped out of the truck and ran towards the group of zombies, striking them down one by one with his hand gun. When he reached the thing the zombies were after he noticed that it was a person that didn't even havea single scratch on them. Then Leon noticed something else.

He knew that person.

Leon smiled and helped the man straighten himself out.

"Haven't seen you for a while, Michael."

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

**Riyougi: Thanks for the review! I'll try to update this story as much as I can and I'm glad you like my story.**

**KhasKlwn: I'm happy you like the name of the virus, I thought it was pretty good considering the fact that nothing else popped into my head. And don't worry Wesker will more than likely get his ass kicked, heh heh heh.**

**crazygirl306: That's okay if you haven't reviewed for a while, I'm used to that. Thanks for the review!**

**Tia: Thanks for the review :D Sorry I couldn't put this up when I wanted to but fanfiction wouldn't let me :shakes fist:**


	21. Feelings of doubt and determination

**Author's note: O.O I can only gasp when I see how many reviews I've gotten over the week...wow! This story is digging deeper into the plot I have thought up and is there is yet another twist, woot woot! After suffering from sneezing and sniffling for a whole week and coughing my head off, it is finally getting better and I have thought up many more ideas for this story (it's amazing what sickness can do to you) Anyways here's chapter 21, ta ta!**

**

* * *

**

_You have me still because I'm breathing,  
Although it has slowed down.  
Please don't cry because I'm leaving.  
I hope I see you soon. _

Exchange the sunshine for brown eyes and dark skies,  
Replace this dull life with you.  
I Know it's tomorrow,  
She's waiting for something to feel alive.

_"Screenwriting an apology" By: Hawthorne Heights_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 21**

**Feelings of doubt and determination**

**

* * *

**

**September 27, 2004**

The quiet noise of the rain boucing off of the vehicle was the only sound that filled the interior of the truck. Michael was in the backseat across from Ashley and watching the landscape change before his eyes. From time to time Leon and Barret would often have a short, simple conversation before silence consumed them all.

They all knew what was coming up and not one of them was looking forward to seeing what lay in store for them.

Always on the lookout, Leon drove on, leading the other trucks and the people inside to the enemy. He was in a gloomy mood today, it must of had something to do with all the rain. Leon was content on getting to Ada and time. To hell with all the risks that were involved, he would just have to take them in order to defeat Wesker and his virus infested followers.

The truck traveled down the small dirt road. The vehicle behind Leon started to speed up and once it was directly beside the truck that they were riding in, Leon pulled over and got out. The other driver did the same and all the other trucks stopped also and waited for whatever was happening to be over.

"What are we going to do when my truck runs outta gas? It's almost out and I don't see no city or town for miles."

"You'll just have to wait," Leon turned around and went back inside the truck. He wasn't in the mood to argue and didn't want to stand out in the rain for any longer. When he saw that the driver was still standing outside, Leon rolled down his window and called out to him. "You might want to start your truck back up. We'll find a town soon enough."

The driver went back and everyone was once again on travelling down the road to who knows what.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city where Leon and the others were headed, things were going chaotic. 

News had spread about the enemy closing in. Several "people" had attempted to leave the remade city, but they were shot down by the gaurds, who were told to shoot them by no other than Wesker.

Everyone was on edge, they knew what was going to happen. Aside from the creatures posing as "normal" human beings that were trying to escape from this abrupt news, there were others who were willing to assist in the exterminating of the survivors.

The pearl white buildings that housed the creatures were slowly being emptied. When the plan on escaping failed, many of them went into hiding. The white garbage cans that each had the umbrella logo painted onthem soon became new homes for the ones who thought they were smart enough to escape when the garbage trucks carried the garbage away. Little did they know that Wesker had already prepared for this and had the garbage go through several razor-sharp threaders before going to the makeshift dump located on the far west side of the town.

So with the population becoming lower and lower, Wesker and several others that were in the tight circle that he had created, were losing all their hard work and their anger increased when they had found chewed up corpses at the garbage dump. They had taken away the garbage cans and anything that was brought to the dump. They tightened the security around the city and now kept all the remaining test subjects in the biggest building they could find.

Now that everyone was in one place under the most crucial watch they could manage, the people with a more higher status began to zero in on the bigger problem at hand. They quickly built up a defense system and were awaited the arrivial of all the poor victims that had suffered from either the T-virus, G-virus, or the Infinity virus. They were to subdue them as quick as possible then have them ready for the arrivial of Leon and whoever else he brought with him.

And so as everything was being prepared and the morning tured into the afternoon, with the "sun" shinning down brightly, Ada began to count the days down until Wesker's demise.

She was currently sitting in the corner of the very dark office building. Having freed herself from being bound to the chair that was now thrown across the other side of the room, Ada could roam around freely. Several times she had tried to open the blinds that covered the window, but every time she tried Ada was unsure if she wanted to do it or not. She didn't favour looking down upon a city full of freakish test subjects and nothing but the blinding white buildings for miles.

As her hand snaked up to pull them open, she heard faint sounds of some one's footsteps. Quickly, Ada stepped away from the window and ran to the other end of the room where she sat in the chair and placed the ropes around her wrists to make it look like she was still tied up. Then she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping as the door opened and Wesker appeared.

Ada lightly cracked open an eye and watched as he lowered something to the floor and walked out. Just as she was about to get up and grab it, the door swung open and Wesker stood there with an evil grin on his face.

"So you managed to get out of your bindings did you?"

Ada didn't say anything, at this moment she felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle travelling at very high speeds with Wesker behind the wheel, and let me tell you that wasn't a good thing, but you should already know that.

"Silent I see, well it doesn't matter if you managed to get out, you won't be able to escape out of here anyways. The door can't be broken and the window is shatter proof."

_Some one is paranoid_, Ada stopped herself from snickering. She watched as Wesker turned around and shut the door, locking it once he was outside.

Ada let the broken ropes slide off her wrists. She stood up and walked over to the thing that Wesker had dropped off before. It was a small tray of food with a note that had something scribbled down on it.

_Your days are running short._

_If Kennedy doesn't hurry up, your life won't be spared for even a second._

_Do not try to escape, your attempts are lame. Even if you do try you will punished severly and the amount of damage you sustain willbe cut short because I have more control over you, than you do yourself._

_You've been warned._

Ada tossed the note to the ground and watched as it drifted to the ground as if in slow motion. She turned her back to the chair and the food that lay untouched behind it and made her way over to the window.

Her hand rested on the blinds that were covering the window. Ada wrapped her fingers around the ends so that her fingers were up against the glass. With one effortless pull, Ada let the blinds fling up at a fast speed as she quickly closed her eyes as if she was afraid of the world outside.

When she heard the fold up at the top and silence emitted throughout the room, that was when Ada decided to open her eyes only to slits. When she faintly saw the white buildings and not some picture plastered there, she fully opened her eyes and was blinded by the light for she had not seen light since she was thrown in here days ago.

The buildings was the least thing she cared about at the moment. Right now Ada's eyes were trained on the empty city that lay below. She saw not one being wandering around. Ada then quickly felt around the window for some sort of opening so she could get some fresh air and also have somewhere where she could stick her head out and try to hear and conversations, although that would be hard considering the fact that she wasnine stories above the ground.

Her search for finding something, anything, had been a failure. Ada slumped down to the ground and got a good, new look at the room that she was currently lock up in. She saw everything was basically the same, except this time there was a little more colr. But then again this was where Wesker had his office before she was thrown into it and there wasn't any surprise that this room held no color at all, just black and a little bit of white.

Just as Ada's eyes fell on the far end of the room something flashing caught her attention. She got up and moved close to the side of the wall just incase. When she was just under it she found that it was a camera, so that's why Wesker knew she had gotten out.

Ada searched the room for a sharp object and found the item that she had used to cut through the rope; a broken piece of metal taken from an object that she had found on the floor earlier and had struggled for hours on end to pick it up with her hands bound.

When she had the sharp thing firmly in her hands, Ada stood up and cut the wires on the camera. She looked around the room adn found several others. When that was all done she took the little knife like thing and hid it, then picked up the chair and began to throw it up against the window as quietly as she could, but it was hard from doing so.

The only progress she made was a dint in the window. It was fairly deep, just deep enough so that there was at least half a centimeter left before she could get through. When she took another swing at the door, Wesker burst through the door with a gun in his hand.

The chair Ada was holding fell to the ground with a thud once it smashed against the window one more time. She dropped to the floor when Wesker advanced and backed up against the wall.

"Did you not read that note?"

"Yes," Ada spat.

"And what did you do to my cameras?" Wesker asked. He turned to them and inspected the cut wires that came out of the walls. "Where is the thing you used to cut them?"

"I lost it," Ada lied.

Wesker was in front of her so fast that Ada had no chance to shun away from him. He grabbed her by the throat with one hand and held the gun to her head with the other.

"Don't try your luck with me."

Ada kicked and tried to pry Wesker's hands off of her neck, but his hands were too strong and he continued to strangle her.

"L-l-let g-g-go," Ada kicked more and more, trying her best to direct a kick towards Wesker's stomach, but her feet kept on falling short.

Wesker stiffed an evil chuckle and threw Ada to the floor. When she struggled to get up he landed a swift kick directly into her face that sent her crashed into the wall behind her, leaving it brutally dinted.

Ada coughed, feeling something come up her throat. The bitter taste of copper suddenly filled her mouth. Ada coughed up crimson colored blood and slowly, very slowly got up and leaned against the wall for support. She looked at the locked door and then to the ruined cameras and back to the window. With the dint in both that wall and the glass, there was more than one way toescape and she was willing to do whatever it took to get out.

* * *

The rooftops of an upcoming city could be seen through the windsheild as the windsheild wipers cleared away the rain. Leon sat behind the wheel looking as bored as ever, but he was glad that they would be stopping for a while.

As the trucks got closer to the city, they noticed that it was just made up of a bunch of facilities. Their dark, gloomy forms covered every inch of earth for miles. There were no lights on in the buildings and everyone got thefeeling that something just wasn't right about this place.

And how right they were...

* * *

**Reviewer responses:**

L**una-Starr- Wow it's great to hear from you again! Thanks for the reviews, they're great! Good work on your stories, they're highly amusing and fun to read.**

**Tia- So you have your own account on here, yay! I hope you write some stories, I'll be reviewing them for sure. And thanks for all the reviews on my other story, you made them go from 124-139! Woot Woot, its a record!**

**KhasKlwn- Here's your update!**


	22. Authentic enemies

**Author's note: I am finally homework free! It's a miracle! School is almost over and there's about eleven more days left before summer vacation. The chapters will most likely be longer because I'll have more time to write and not do a whole chapter within two hours. I wil also update my other stories and whatnot. Anyways here is chapter 22! Ta,ta!

* * *

**

_Disillusional thoughts  
infect your view  
Assets fuel your shallowed  
integrity  
Lost in a world of rejection  
Expose the hell you cannot hide  
An outcast of society  
An orphan of life's reality  
Retribution time will come  
Sarcastic ridicule confining_

_"Shallow" By: Into Eternity_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 22**

**Authentic enemies**

**

* * *

**

**September 28, 2004**

Just a little more and she would be free...

The broken chair leg and knife-like object dug into the shatterless glass one after the other. The hole had grown with every time that the objects had made contact with the glass. By now there were only mere millimeters before she would be able to get to the outside word.

In the corner of the now lit room, a tray of forgotten food sat; stale and dusty. The note Wesker had written now lay crumpled in a ball, tossed into the far right corner of the room. Near that was a desk that had been forgotten just like the food had.

Ada could feel multiple welts forming on her fingers as the clenched the tools that were the key to her escape. When one of them burst open and blood began to drip from it, Ada put down the broken chair leg and the knife-like object. She examined her injured hand for a moment before getting back to her work on escaping.

When her hand felt like it would fall off from the pain that jutted through it, Ada sighed and let the tools fall to the floor in a clatter. She went over to the desk and the black chair that was behind it and flung herself into the comfy leather. Ada let her sore limbs rest before she sat up and began to search through the drawers.

Paper after unimportant paper, Ada shuffled through all of Wesker's notes and not one of them held any value. When she found a small drawer near the left leg of the desk she searched quickly through it and stopped when her hand rested upon a tiny phone.

Ada looked at the small cell phone and checked to see who the last call was made to. It was a call to some guy named Barret by the looks of it. Then Ada remembered that this was the last call made and Barret had to be with Leon.

As the numbers on the phone were being pushed down, Ada could feel her heart beat begin to speed up in its pace. When she heard the ringing noise she waited, but all her hopes dropped like a boulder being tossed into a lake when a voice came on saying something about the number she had dialed was currently non-existant. Ada chucked the phone across the room and grit her teeth in frustration.

It seemed like she was never going to get out.

* * *

A shadowed figure walked down the hallways in the exact same building that Ada was beings held captive in. On either side of the figure there was a creature. They made their way to the end of the long, vacant hallway and stopped when they reached a wooden door. It flung open when a button was pressed from inside and the three figures walked in. 

Inside sat Wesker. He was sitting in a new black leather chair, hands on the desk in front of him, and looking at the beings that had just entered his new office.

A smile graced his lips when he saw the figure inbetween the two creatures.

"Excellent."

* * *

Nothing moved. Everything was dead silent. Even the most quiet whisper in the world could be heard here. But there was no sound. 

A thick fog began to gather around this deserted place. It hung in the air, making the city even more odd. Within moments any visibility was lost, causing Leon and the others to retreat to one of the more bigger abandoned buildings.

Once everyone was gathered inside, someone turned on a really bright flash light and let the light pool over the inside of the old building.

It looked like it was once a factory. Old machinery lay all over the place. A light layer of dust had settled on the floor and everything else in this building. There was an upper level with dangerous looking stairs that cascaded down from it. Huge lights hung from the roof, ones that would have to be turned back on if need be. Everything was painted a navy blue, even the broken desk that sat in a corner just under the stairs. There was a lamp on it and nothing more.

Leon looked around and saw that there was an office area.

It was fairly small. Painted that same navy blue as everything else was, the paint was chipping away from the boards, showing a different color that was lighter than itself, most likely a sea green color. Big windows marked the start of a new office and each window held that same dirty look to it. The main door that lead to the office had been torn off, leaving what looked like a black hole to the left of the group.

When the flashlight went from the office to the right side of the room, they noticed more machines and something else.

Blood.

It was splattered all over the machinery, giving it a purple hue. There was also more blood found on the floor. As one of the group members was walking along, not much liking the creepy old factory building, she had stepped into some blood.

Fresh blood.

All the group members crowed around the blood and inspected it. Barret estimated that the blood had to have been drawn no longer than five minutes before they had arrived. This caused some commotion in the other members, but what was even worse was that it was clotted blood, and that just made everyone start to freak out.

"We have to get out of here," someone said in a desperate voice.

"I forgot my gun in my truck!" another wailed.

"This is impossible, we're never going to make it out of here alive!"

The chatter disipatted when a gunshot rang out. Everyone turned their attention to Michael who held a gun up in the air and looking very frustrated. He glanced at everyone before he lowered the gun and put it away.

"None of this talk! If we want to make it through this whole thing alive we have to stay calm no matter what the problem is. As for now we should get the power running in this building."

There were both mummbles of disagreement and the quiet noise as others nodded their heads in agreement.

When Michael was happy with the response, he walked up to Leon, who then took charge and lead a group of people to the upper level where they looked for some sort of power source for the old factory.

The upper level was very much the same as the bottom. Navy blue was painted on everything. There was a slight smell of something unpleasent, but it didn't stop anyone from looking around.

There was a tiny office that had many things tossed around inside. It was the only room so they decided to go look inside.

Wires ran everywhere, hundreds of switches were on every wall that they could fit on. When some one took their flashlight and ran it along the buttons, a red one that had the faded words "power" on them was what stuck out the most. Leon pressed the button and there was a humming noise before the lights started to flicker and then the power was turned back on.

* * *

They saw the lights turn on from the outside. A hundred lifeless bodies surrounded the navy blue building, all hungry for the taste of flesh. An echo inside their head ran out and signaled them to move on. 

From above it looked like the building was navy blue with a white bottom as the living dead fought for a way in.

It was time to feed.

* * *

Everyone was on the lower level, feeling better by now. They had all retired to sitting on some of the dead machinery and were talking in whispers. 

Leon was discussing the matter at hand and where they should go next with Michael, Barret and Ashley. They had just moved onto the topic of how they would make it to Raccoon City with barely any gas in their trucks when a thudding sound could be heard from the outside.

The same woman that had stepped in the pool of blood went to the door that they had came through and opened it.

She was greeted with grasping hands that pulled her outside and the only evidence that they left behind was her screaming that faded away on the wind.

The others inside quickly ran to close the door, guns in hand. They shot down about ten of the zombies that were after their flesh as well. They went back to the group and by now everyone that had a weapon, had it out and wasready to shoot.

"Looks like we're surrounded," Barret muttered as he took out his beloved gun and scouted the area for any other ways that the zombies could get in. When he reached the back of the factory he found nothing and headed back to help the others out.

The door was now dinted. A hole was quickly forming and multiple sets of hands were trying to grab at them

There was one final blow to the door and then it burst down, zombies running in and goind straight towards their targets.

"Everyone get onto the machinery!" Leon yelled as he made it there just before a zombie lunged at him and ended up falling face first into the cement ground and died instantly when Leon fired a bullet into its head from the back.

Now gunshots filled the air. About half of the zombie army lay dead once again before the survivors. The zombies began to back off, but anyone who got near the door was shot down before they could retreat.

When there was no more than fifteen zombies left, the survivors got off of the machinery and made their way to the door, weary of the zombies that lay on the ground.

Everyone was too busy firing at the living dead to hear the loud _creak _as heavy footsteps came from the stairs that lead up to the upper level.

The thing had a cut on its arm, the cause of the pool of clotted blood that had been found on the floor of the factory from earlier. It used to be the boss of this place. It had shunned away from the violence that was occuring around him and had isolated himself in the office where the power switches were.

It had seen Leon and the others but had not attacked because it was waiting for something to distract them. And what better to do it than a hoard of zombies.

Drool oozed out of its disfigured mouth. A single bite from a zombie had caused him to turn into this..this beast. He used to be a simple man, thirty four years old that was smart and cunning. Now he was a monster that had three feet needle like claws that replaced his nails, a bloated body, a ripped up and face and one hell of a tempter to go along with everything else.

As his feet landed on the last step, he spotted his first victim.

It was Barret.

With amazing speed he rushed to Barret and threw him up against a wall. He snarled savagely when he threw him to the back of the factory and followed after Barret like a dog would to a ball when it was playing fetch.

Leon saw his friend being attacked by some hidious creature. He shot down some zombies and told the others to stay there as he ran after the creature to help Barret, who was now lying up against yet another wall and was quiet dazed.

Barret raised his right hand to hoist himself back up but the creature was too fast.

One of the needle like claws sprang towards Barret and pinned his hand to the wall by shooting the claw right through the webbed skin that was between the index finger and the thumb.

Barret bit back the scream that was trying so hard to escape his mouth. He looked up at his hand with wide eyes and then to the creature that was using the claw like some kind of fishing line to get closer to him.

When he heard Leon running after him he knew that the monster would kill him instantly. The only thing he had to do was escape. And Barret didn't like the idea that sprung up.

He closed his eyes, bit his lip and pulled his hand down, ripping the skin and felt his warm blood splash on his face.

As soon as he did that the creature fell forward, dead. Leon had fired a bullet into its back and hit the heart, then fired another bullet into its head and killed it for good.

There was nothing that would stop Barret from screaming now. He gripped his injured hand and let his scream bounce off the walls of the factory as everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but when they saw the blood coming out of his clutchedhands, they knew why and quickly went to go get some bandages.

Barret thought that he didn't even have his thumb. He couldn't feel it move, nor could he feel his hand at all. He looked towards Leon and suddenly became scared.

"Do you think it infected me?"

"That would be impossible, but we'll make sure you're okay just incase."

Leon helped his friend up and they walked outside and were greeted by bandages of all sorts. Leon left Barret to the care of the others and went back to his truck. When everyone was done and ready to head down the road to who knows what once again, he started up the truck and stepped on the gas.

The fog began to quickly clear up when they left. The clouds in the sky seemed to disolve into nothing and for once the sun actually shone down on the empty, deserted earth.


	23. Separation

**Author's note: I appologize for the late update, but I was dragged on a camping trip and therefore, could not update. I did work on it by just writing it out on paper and even more little twists for this story popped up! Anyways I have estimated that this story will be complete in like 3-5 more chapters. I feel like picking on Barret some more, so there's a little bit of information about what is gunna happen. At the end of this chapter there will once again be no reviewer responses, just shout-outs. Sorry to have kept you waiting, here is chapter 23!**

**

* * *

**

_You're all gone to me, (gone to me)  
I've been pulled out to watch from my eternal sleep  
Intuition and a warning to believe (I will believe)  
Something was wrong and though I felt I had to stay  
Moving on seemed to be somber bliss  
Without one goodbye_

_"Radiant eclipse" By: Avenged Sevenfold_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 23**

**Separation**

**

* * *

**

**October 1, 2004**

Once they had been nothing more than a step in the height of the land. Now they stood before everyone like they were of uppermost royalty. This was just another indication of just how close they were to their destination.

They had reached the Arklay Mountains.

Dark gray rocks sprouted u from the land as the Raccoon Forest surrounded them. Deep greens to light greens, the entire greenery of the forest looked almost tto good to be true. If there had been the calming chirpping that only the birds could make, the whole place could pose as normal. But it was dead silent.

Everyone was extremely uneasy. They seemed to fidget as they prepared themselves to enter the suspicious place. No one spoke a word. Nothing came from the little group. Half of them found that their eyes were darting from side to side unknowningly. Now more than half wanted to turn back and run for their lives, but they had made it all this was way and could not, they would not give up and be cowards.

So now they were all on the last stretch of their journey. In a couple more days they would be face to face with Wesker and whatever he threw their way. They would all have to use every piece of knowledge that they had in fighting, put it to the most ultimate test abd hope that Wesker would eventually meet his death.

* * *

_"You aren't doing them any good by sitting on your ass discussing nothing, while the virus grows and will soon take over this place within no time! It's either kill Wesker, destroy the virus, or stay here and be killed by him. How caring is that?"_

Jill began to grind her teeth until a headache formed.

It had been a while since they had left and the attacks on the town were getting worse and worse. They were down to twelve people. Each time those creatures attacked more and more would fall victim to them. They were too smart to get killed and had knew more about guns then Jill even did.

Maybe she would just have to head out on her own to fins Leon. She would have to tell the remaining survivors to hide and live their lives without her. There was no other choice.

They had no concil, no food, nounpolluted water, no safety. They had nothing.

_"Don't you want to bring Wesker down? Or do you want every single one of these people to turn into blood thirsty monsters?"_

Leon's words rang true in Jill's head. Every time that there was an attack she would see more and more of the people that she had been friends with trying to kill them. Many times she had shot some one that she had associated with on a daily basis before all this had happened. She was sick of it. Sick on death, sick of everything.

As she sat on her couch inside her house, Jill went through a list of things to bring on the trip in her mind. She pushed herself off the couch with balled fists and grabbed her guns and an entire back pack full of ammo. She could go without food, but she had several water bottles packed inside her vehicle.

Looking back at the closed door to her house, Jill didn't even bother locking it up. Besides even if she was the one who occupied it at the time, she wasn't even the owner. Jill looked at the house key and chucked it into the backyard and went to her only means of travel.

It was a motorcycle lined with water bottles and looked extremely fast. Jill climbed on and sped towards the main hall that housed the rest of the survivors.

"It's about time you guys find a safer place," Jill said as she opened the door and expected to see the other eleven people, but they weren't there.

Curious, Jill walked inside and went down a couple of hallways. She brought her gun out just in case. When she came to a hallway with a blue door at the very end, she turned the doorknob, but it was thrust back by several gray hands.

Jill felt the air get snagged out of her throat as the red eyes of the suvivors-now-turned-inhumane stared savagely at her. She brought her gun up and fired exacly eleven shots at them. Each bullet shot directly into their heads.

So it happened once again. Stuck in some zombie infested place with no one else around. This was the choice she had made and this was the choice that she had regreted very much.

Without a word Jill turned around and made it safely back to her motorcylce. Making the engine roar twice, she sped off at a hight speed that was three times faster than the pace that Leon's group had been doing.

She would find them tonight. They were they only things left around her that wouldn't try to take a bite out of her. And if they liked it or not,she would assist them.

* * *

A dark figure strolled down the vacant hallways of the building that housed who knew what. It stopped and back tracked its way to where a brown door stood. It looked at the lock on the door and a frown passed over the figure's face. 

Without any hesitation the figure stiffed a kick at the door. When it only budged a bit the figure let a fair amount of energy well up inside it's leg before thrusting its leg towards the door.

The locks fell off and landed on the floor without a noise because the figure's quick reflexes had acted and a hand had caught them just in time.

The figure moved to the door and opened it, hissing when it creaked. It steppd inside and looked around the room.

There was a window with a hole big enough for a youth to fit through. Broken wires hung loosely from the roof where cameras had been placed. There was a black desk that had a black chair behind it. Close to the door was a tray that held dried up and rotten food. A crumpled piece of paper lay before it's dirty shoe.

Something stuck out like a sore thumb among the dark room. In the corner nurturing a swollen hand, some one sat in a red dress.

Quietly the figure inched towards the person and sat down beside her.

"Hello there," it said in a friendly voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't remember."

"Don't play dumb with me," Ada spat.

"If I knew what my name was or who I am, then I would've told you by now."

Ada rolled her eyes and went back to examining her sore hand. The figure saw this and chucked a bottle of cream towards her.

"Use that, it'll help out a lot. I use it all the time."

Ada grabbed it and rubbed it on her hand. She watched as the wounds vanished right before her eyes and the pain was gone as well. She glanced towards the figure and was thankful for the cream, but then thought of something.

"Are you working for Wesker?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"So you're the same as me, aren't you?"

"I guess so." The figure looked at the hole and then to Ada. "Need some help with that hole?"

"What kind of sick trick are you playing. This is probably a command from Wesker so I can get caught and he can punish me," Ada's eye's narrowed.

To prove to Ada, the woman that the figure had no idea who she was, it went to the window and began to kick at the hole. And just like it had done to the door, it let power well up inside it's leg once more, then hitting the hole and making it big enough for Ada to fit through.

"There's the freedom you want."

"I know this is a trick."

"If you're not going then I am." The figure went through the hole and out the window. Once outside it called back to Ada. "Coming?"

Ada fought an inner battle for a moment. She hauled herself up and went out the window and followed the figure as it led them to an open window. When they reached it a pair of arms reached out and pulled both Ada and the figure inside.

They landed on the floor with a thud. Ada glared at Wesker as the figure plastered a bland look on it's face. Wesker picked the figure up by the neck and started yelling in it's face.

"Don't pull anything like that again! She is not to escape or you'll suffer. I need something to draw Leon close to his death."

_Leon_. The name struck a chord in the figure's mind. Where had it heard that name before? Suddenly memories started to flood through it's head. But before it could reconize any of them Wesker had slapped the figure across the face once he realized what was happening.

Wesker dragged the figure out of the room and placed Ada back in the one that she had been put in before. He closed up the hole quickly and then locked the door behind him, leaving Ada all alone once again.

Ada sat back in the corner that the figure had found her in and glanced towards the door. All her thoughts went to that strange figure.

_She could help me get my freedom._

_

* * *

_

Branches and dead leaves crumpled under their feet. They quickly made their way to their trucks and pilled in. The engines started up with a roar and then they were off.

Leon sat in the passenger's seat beside Michael. He wasn't driving today because he had to tend to Barret's nasty injuries.

The bleeding had stopped just hours ago. The cut was swollen under the massive amounts of bandages and healing cream. Every time Barret had to move his hand, white hot pain would shoot through his entire arm.

Leon began to change the bandages. He felt quilty for his friend's injuries had done nothing but help Barret in cleaning it and taking care of it. He grabbed some cream and handed it to Barret so he could apply it on by himself, not wanting to add too much pressure to the wound.

The wound was begining to heal. In some places the skin was trying to reconnect. Dried up, cracked blood surrounded it. There was no sign of infection and no sign that Barret had been infected by the T-virus or that other virus that was causing a lot of problems.

When all the new bandages were put on, Barret gently waved his injured hand around to get some of the circulation back into it. He thanked Leon and stared out the window.

They were traveling on some old train tracks.It once used to be travelled on by a train that had been taken over by leeches a long time ago. Now they were extremely worn and couldn't be travelled on by a train anymore.

The trucks sped down it, towards Raccoon City.

Inside the truck that occupied Leon, Michael, and Barret, they were deep into a conversation about approaching Wesker and any of the plans that he had in store for them.

As they were riding along, with Michael behind the wheel, something jumped out in front of the vehicle.

"Oh shit," Michael yelled as he pulled on the wheel and sent the trucks hurling into the trees.

It was a hunter that jumped out. It had just been released by Wesker and his scientists, sent out to purposely kill Leon and all the others followed him.

Back to the truck that was spinning out of control through the forest, it finally stopped. But it wasn't in a very good spot.

Leon looked out the passanger's window and his eyes widened. "Shit," was all he said as the truck started to wobble.

On the very edge of a cliff, the truck's nose started to point down. A couple of rocks fell off the edge and plumetted into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. Ashley screamed as the truck tilted forward.

With one loud screeching noise the truck did a nose dive after the rocks, off the cliff.

* * *

**Author's note #2: I forgot to put this in at the start, but I have posted the status of my stories inside my bio page to let everyone know what's happening to them. **

**PLUS! I have a new Resident Evil story that is being worked on and I have posted the summary in my bio under the story stats. The summary most likely will change and the title may do that too (although there isn't one as of yet).

* * *

Shout outs!**

Shout-outs go to the following people: Foggy Brains, crazygirl306, KhasKlwn, and to anyone else who read this!


	24. Barret's death

**I forgot to inform everyone that it is once again exam week at school :grumble, grumble: and getting on the computer and updating this story is near impossible, but I only have to go to school for an hour each day. I have come to a final choice that my new resident evil story will be called Runaways. Just some more info about it: the story will be in parts, really long and updated like once a month because I be working on them a lot to get them a long length. I've already written about 1/4 of the first part and plan on making more. As for this story -to let some information slide- I will tell you who the mystery person is during the next chapter! DUN DUN DUN! There wil once again be no reviewer responses, but there will be in the next chapter, I promise. Anyways enough of me boring you! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 24**

**Barret's death**

**

* * *

**

_Look at me, you can tell  
By the way I move and do my hair  
Do you think that it's me or it's not me?  
I don't even care  
I'm alive  
I don't smell  
I'm the cleanest I have ever been.  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)_

_"I'm a fake" By: The Used_

_

* * *

_

Ashley felt the pain rip right through her. He head smashed against the window, shattering it on impact. She clenched her teeth to hold back from screaming once more. Her eyes watered as the seat belt that she had been wearing burnt her skin. The only thing she could see was the world go rolling.

_Roll. _**Smash. **_Roll. _**Smash. **_Roll..._

Ashley opened her eyes when the truck stopped. She peered out the window and avoided the sharp glass that threatened to tear her apart. When she saw what they were stuck on she wasamazed that they were hanging on that thing none the less.

A little tree had broken their fall. A narled branch stuck in the side of the truck, going right through the metal. It was barely four feet tall and looked extremely old by the withered and worn bark that clung to it.

Ashley let out her breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. Averting her gaze from their only little life line, she looked at the front seat. Leon didn't look like he was alive. There was blood trickling down the side of his face and turning his blonde hair to a deep crimson color. Beside him was Michael. Ashley could hear his breathing that was deep and laboured. She saw him move then rest his head against the unbroken window beside him. While she was trying to see how badly Michael was injured she heard a grunt come from beside her.

Barret looked even worse than before. His eyes were closed in pain and his hair and face was matted in blood. He lay half in and half out of the window beside him that had been broken during the fall. The bandages on his hand had been torn off and the wound on his hand was bleeding again.

Ashley moved beside him and quickly tried to wake him. He mumbled something under his breath and slowly, painfully, opened his eyes. He looked really confused but as soon as he remembered where they were he sprang up.

There was an awful screeching noise as the truck lurched forward. Ashley grabbed onto the edge of the seat and closed her eyes. She opened them when Barret started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She half whispered, half hissed.

"All this work for nothing, huh?" Barret stared out the broken window and down to the black nothingness that lay below them.

"Don't say that."

When they started arguing a shuffling noise could be heard from the front seat. Barret and Ashley turned their heads and saw that Leon and Michael had awoken.

Both their faces were covered in now drying blood that was cracked up in some places. Michael had a line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth that could be seen when he turned and faced the two people in the back seat.

Leon had a black eye. When they had crashed down his face had been ramed into the dash board and his cheek bone had collided into it, bruising it and causing the black eye to form quickly. His hair was plastered to the side of his head, making it look like he had just awoken from a really long sleep during a summer night. Leon looked at Ashley. She was looked just like everyone else did.

Her eyes were a dull color. Her hair was matted to her head, giving the appearance that she had glued it there. Her shirt had a rip at the shoulder and blood was seeping out of it, though Ashley hadn't noticed the pain yet.

All in all everyone looked like hell.

The truck lurched forward again and everyone was thrown to the front, weighing down the vehicle and making the chance of falling back down the cliff even higher than before.

* * *

Wesker sat in his chair in a dark room. The door opened and his visitor walked in, a distant look in it's eyes.

"Are you ready to do as you are commanded?"

The figure knelt down on one knee, her hair spilling over her face as if to hide it from Wesker. She had no cotroll over her body now. Wesker had totally taken over it and would not allow her to turn back into the normal being she once was.

"Yes, master." Her voice was quiet and lacked any emotion that exisisted.

Wesker let an evil smirk grace his lips as he thought of all the events that were to come. Reaching down into his pocket, he produced a gun and handed it to the figure.

There was only one bullet inside.

"I want you to kill Leon, do not miss. Waste that shot and it'll be the end of you."

"Yes, master."

There was a tug a her brain that commanded her to leave the room and she did just that. Once she was out in the hallway two creatures appeared and they went into the vehicle that would carry them to the spot where Leon was and he would be finished off.

Once and for all.

* * *

The motorcycle roared down the dirt road. The Raccoon Forest and Arklay Mountains were just a few miles away. A cloud of dust followed the vehicle as it sped off around a hundred and eighty miles per hour. 

Jill was almost flung off the motorcycle when it collided with the limp body of a zombie that had been in the middle of the road. She clutched the handle bars when she felt her legs fly up and let out the breath that she had been holding.

She stopped the bike a few feet down the road and hopped of. Jill looked at the motorcycle and saw that the zombie had almost blown off the front wheel.

"Damn creatures."

Kicking the bike, she turned around and began to walk in the direction of her destination.

When the shadows of the trees greeted her, Jill reloaded one of her guns and held it up like she normaly would in a situation like this. She blew a stray strand of hair that had gotten in the way of her vision and stepped into the forest that could very well kill her.

The silence kept on bothering her. She cursed the leaves and all the other things that were on the floor of the forest that crunched and crumpled under her footsteps. But Jill also saw this as an advantage too. She could know within seconds that there was something or some one watching her if she heard the loud noise of the dead things break from whatever it was that was standing on them or trying to sneak up on her.

Just as Jill's mind drifted to other things, she heard something. There was not noise like she had expected, just the sound of something fast moving by at a very hight speed.

Carefully raising her gun, Jill pointed it in the direction of a rotten tree. Her finger was placed on the trigger and she pulled back on it, firing a bullet into the tree.

The quick blur was the only thing she saw as it jumped out of the way of the bullet. It made a animal like noise then went head bound into the forest, leaving Jill behind only for her to run after it.

Trees and bushes of all kinds and shapes flew by as she ran through the errie forest. Her foot steps became less and less quickened as her lungs screamed for her to stop. When she did she heard another noise coming from the right of her.

Dashing head long towards the noise, shock and anger welled up inside her when her eyes fell upon the sight that lay before her.

The only thing left of the team of survivors that had travelled with Leon, were their torn up bodies that were scattered everywhere.

Green grass was now crimson grass. The trees and other plants were doused with their blood. Beside each body lay the guns that they had once held. Now they lay useless beside their corpses.

Jill heard the same noise that she had heard earlier and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. When she looked to the left of her she saw the tattered body of the last living survivor. She was at her side in seconds and looked down upon the dying person.

"Hunted...something...Leon...over cliff...dead," the woman coughed up blood and watched it slowly trickled down the side of her face through her glossy eyes. "My...time...go...to die."

Jill closed the dead eyes of the survivor and checked to see if anyone else was left alive. She closed her own eyes and looked into the distance when her search came up hopeless.

She left the area as soon as she could and began to trek through the forest with something new poering her.

Leon and the others were in trouble and she would have to find them. Once again her thoughts were interupted by the same creature that had appeared before she had stumbled upon the survivors.

This time the creature had no noticed her and continued doing what it had been ocupied with. And that happened to be it's dinner.

Jill hid behind a bush and brought her gun up and quickly aimed at the creature. She raised her hand to the trigger and pulled back on it.

Her hand was pushed to the side and the bullet entered the leg of the creature. Jill slowly turned around and came face to face with yet another one of those things.

It was a hunter.

Several other noises could be heard and in no time she was surrounded by at least five of them.

Each and everyone of them had been injected with the Infinity Virus and each of them had been sent out to hunt and kill all of the survivors.

Thinking fast, Jill quickly killed four of them, leaving the one that had been eating from earlier. She jumped to the side and bruised her ribs when the remaining hunter had lunged at her, only to get a mouth full of dirt instead of flesh.

The gun was raised and the the bullets that came out of it all went directly into it's head, one after the other. The hunter convulsed for a moment then collapsed to the ground.

Jill spent no time looking at the creatures that she had just slaughtered. She turned to a different direction and started to walk at a fast pace. She never came across any other things that wanted nothing more than to eat her alive.

An hour had passed since the incident and by now Jill was tiring quite fast. As she stumbled down an old train track, Jill came across a path of broken trees. She followed it out of curiousity and when she found the cliff that Leon and the others had fallen off of she dropped all her weapons and began thinking up ways of how she could get to them.

"Is anyone down there?" She screamed.

Jill was met with silence. Nothing but silence, and she hated it all.

There was a noise that came from below, causing Jill to look over and narrow her eyes to try to make out the form of the mangled truck. When she saw the outline of it she began calling again, this time there was an answer. It was almost impossible to hear but Jill managed to some how.

"Help!" Michael's voice came from the broken vehicle.

Jill searched her bag that she still had and did a little jump of victory when her hand rested on a rope that would be long enough to reach the truck.

"I'm throwing a rope down. One person at a time unless you all want to die." Jill threw the rope down and knew that some one had caught it when Michael tugged on the end that was hanging just outside of the window that had been rolled down.

Inside of the truck there was much arguing going on.

"Ashley, go first."

"I don't want to," Ashley snapped back at Leon.

"Ashley goes first, than Michael and finally Leon. I'll be right behind you guys," Barret rasped out.

"But-" Leon went to protest when Barret held up a hand to indicate that his way was right and no one should object to it.

Michael moved to the side and helped Ashley as she gripped the rope like the life line that it was. When she had climbed up all the way and was completely safe, Michael went next. When it was finally Leon's turn he was starting to doubt that his friend would make it out alive with the wound on his hand that would prevent him from climbing up.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I can do it. Hurry up and quit worrying."

Leon glanced back once then scooted over and into the driver's seat. When he did that the truck moved even further, hurling Barret into the front with Leon and thus causing the truck to start to slip off of the little tree.

"Hurry Leon," Barret said, clenching his teeth due to all the pain that was now coursing through his body at the moment.

When Leon didn't move and the truck moved further down instead, Barret pushed Leon and made him grab the rope. Then they felt the truck buckle and begin to finally slip off the tree.

"Barret!" Leon yelled as the truck slipped and plunged down into the seemingly bottomless pit.

* * *


	25. Make me free

**Author's note: This the chapter where I let you know who the mystery person is! Mu hu ha ha! Just a couple more chapters left and this story is complete. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**

* * *

**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Luna-starr- **Thanks for the review! I hope you update your resident evil story soon, gotta love the humor! And don't worry, Ada won't kill Leon.

**Foggy Brains-** Hey you! Ha ha you had to go to school on tuesday! Anyways you should get your internet back just poke your dad until he falls over. Mu hu ha ha ha. And I'll give you one hint about the mystery person: _it's not Rebecca. _I feel evil :D

**KhasKlwn- **Yes Wesker knows that she can talk, but he doesn't kow what's going to happen in this chapter:evil laugh:

**crazygirl306-** Thanks for the compliment. I can update this story way more often now that school is basically over so expect maybe two every week, it all depends.

**The one and only-Ace-** Thank ya for the review...I feel like a cowboy now...

**I put the reviewer responses here because I felt that I had to otherwise I wouldn't put them in again.**

**

* * *

**

Bitter hate fuels my existence  
Emptiness fills time  
A constant state of mental illness  
Self worth decreasing  
Demoralize  
Drown myself in a black sea of agony

My conscience with grief  
Led myself astray once more  
Nothing seems real  
Disillusional shadow

_"Burried into oblivion" By: Into Eternity_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 25**

**Make me free**

**

* * *

**

**October 2, 2004**

It had been a day since the truck containing Barret inside had slipped off the little tree. A day of nothing but mourning. A day and nobody knew where they would go from where they were. A day where they all felt like turning back, but they couldn't.

The brisk morning air engulfed everyone that sat around a little makeshift campfire. They were all cold and hungry, having nothing left to eat anymore after their bag full of food was in the truck that they were riding in. Each of their noses was a cherry color and each of them were sniffling.

A strong breeze came up and blew the fire out. They all just stared at the charred place where the flame had once been. None of them moved. They just didn't want to.

Leon couldn't stand this anymore. They were going to end up as food for the creatures that Wesker had created. If they just sat where they were then nobody would be able to take Wesker down, nobody would be able to rescue Ada.

Sitting up and surprising everyone present, Leon looked at them all.

"We have to get moving."

There was no reply.

"Then I'm going alone."

"I'm going with you." It was Michael. He also stood up and went to go stand by Leon.

The others slowly stood up, they didn't want to be left behind. Leon went over to the bag that Jill had and threw it towards her.

"Get ready, we're going."

Gun in hand, they all started heading further into the forest.

Nothing attacked them. The forest was silent, much to their displeasure, but it was better than having the noises of those things all around them.

The morning breeze had lifted and was replaced with a warmer one and the sun as well. It shone through the trees, creating shadows of the leaves that clothed them. Every once in a while they would hear the odd chirp of a bird. Now there were some noises and it actually made everyone at ease for the time being.

In the distance Leon could make out a couple of large rocks that provided some shade. He directed everyone there and they all sat down, thankful for the break in their walk.

Jill and Michael went to go look for berries and other edible items while Ashley went in search for some water. Leon stayed behind and kept a look out just inncase someone or something happened along their little resting area.

Ashley was the first one back, having no luck in finding any water besides a dirty pond that wasn't all that far away. Jill and Michael returned shortly after with handfulls of berries, their shirts and pants stained with the juices that the berries held.

When everyone was settled they began to eat their share of food. Their hungry stomachs were put to rest, if only for a bit. The shade cooled them off and it turned out to be a pretty good afternoon. After everyone was finished eating they prepared themselves for another long walk and headed back into the forest.

Leon kept to the back while Jill was at the front of their travelling group. Michael and Ashley stayed in the middle of them, not having as much experience with the undead as the other two.

While they were walking along in a single file line, something beside them moved. Everyone froze and drew their guns out and pointed it at the bush that began to rustle.

They all rested their fingers on the trigger of their gun and were about to shoot when someone emerged from the bush, someone they hadn't seen in a long time, well at least Leon and Ashley.

There, standing before them was someone that they were not expecting to find in this forest.

It was Vivica.

Her skin was pale, a lot more than it was before. Her hair color was still the same although it had some leaves and branches embedded in it. Her clothes were a bit torn and her eyes looked rather bland, not even simular to what they were when Leon and Ashley had first met her.

"Is that you Vivica?" Ashley asked, uncertain that she was real or not, dead or alive.

"The one and only. Where were you guys anyways?"

"What do you mean?" This time it was Leon who asked a question.

"I went to Washington, but you guys were no shows."

"There was an inccident," Leon stated, trying not to become angered that Barret was dead. After all that was where they had first met him.

"So what happened to you while we were gone?" Ashley questioned yet again.

"I..." Vivica looked to the side for a moment, then back to Ashley. "I don't really remember." She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm always so forgetful...heh heh."

"Well," Jill said breaking the uneasy silence that had started to bloom. "We better get moving."

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Several rocks bounced down the mountain side under their feet. This was the last stretch of land before they would reach Raccoon City. It was really starting to become quite humid out and they were all having a hard time keeping their balance on the slippery rocks that gave them no foot holds whatsoever. 

Michael was making his way around some boulders when his feet slipped from underneith him. He felt his body plummet down and could hear the wind rush over his ears creating a sound simular to a whistle. Bracing himself for the impact of the rocks, Michael closed his eyes.

But he never made it.

Michael looked up to see that he was hanging there, Vivica holding onto his hand.

She helped him up and he began to wonder how someone that young could do that. He looked away when he swore that he saw a hint of red flash through her eyes before she hauled him up and they began walking again.

Vivica kept mostly to herself. She didn't want to carry out what she was destined to do. She had just remembered all their names. Life wasn't going all too well for her. Not at all.

Kicking a rock that was in her way, Vivica watched it fly up above her and land in her hands where she threw it up and down. She had no idea that Michael had informed Jill on what had happened and now they both had their eyes trained on her to make sure she didn't do anything out of the ordinary. But Vivica soon sensed their gaze and looked to the ground just before she had almost tripped over one.

When Michael and Jill looked away and started up a quiet conversation while Leon scouted behind and Ashley just behind them, Vivica glanced behind her and caught a glimpse of Leon. Suddenly, in a rush of seering hot pain, memories came flooding back. Her head felt like it was pulsing and her mind ached from them.

Not wanting to draw any attention to herself, Vivica bit her lip and drew a fair amount of blood in the process. She felt her eyes want to burst out from the pressure that the memories seemed to cause. Vivica was about to scream when a voice filled her mind, ripping the memories in half and tossing them to the side like pieces of torn paper.

_"Don't give in so easily," _the voice echoed inside her head, one that Vivica knew all too well. It disgusted her.

_"Get out of my head!"_

_"I'm afraid that's not possible. Remember you have a job to do here."_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_"Well..."_

It felt like a million tonnes of rock had been dumped on her head at that moment. There was a feeling in her stomach that made her organs twist and turn. She could help it this time, she just had to. Vivica released her hold on her lip and screamed.

Everyone was at her side in an instant. They watched as she clutched her skull and began mummbling something about trying to escape. Everyone was about to get up, thinking that it must of been some kind of freaky headache when they saw a thin line of blood trickle down each side of her head that came out of her ears.

Jill, despite the suspicions she held towards Vivica, got some medical items right away. She rushed to the younger girl's side and was about to wipe the blood away when she noticed that it wasn't there at all. Not a sign that it had once been there, no wipe marks. There was nothing.

_"Did you learn your lesson?"_

_"Fuck you," _Vivica spat. She wished so much that she could strangle that cold hearted bastard.

_"So do we have an understanding?"_

_"No. I'm not doing it."_

_"You can't prevent that and you know it."_

_"You'll just have to kill me then."_

_"No, I think it would be much more entertaining to watch you murder Leon."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"I think I've had enough of you."_

There was a tingling sensation that crept up Vivica. She became numb and felt that she couldn't speak, couldn't move. She had no control over her body. She felt helpless and wanted nothing more than to die. Slowly she felt an unwelcomed presence enter her.

She was losing control...

Jill watched as Vivica stood up and seemed to be uneffected at all from the outburst that she had just had. She watched the girl as she looked at everyone and pointed to the left of them. There were mountains and also a place where they could easily pass through without much trouble.

"Sorry about that. If we go that way we can make it there before sundown."

"And how do you know this?" Jill questioned.

"I've already been through there. Lets go before we're too late."

"Wait a minute. Are you leading us into a trap or something?"

"Jill, that's enough," Leon interupted. "We were going to go that way anyways so don't worry."

They became quiet until Ashley spoke up.

"We should rest, everyone is tired."

Everyone agreed and everyone had gone off somewhere, promising to return to the place where they had departed.

Vivica sat on an old, uprooted tree. She had been aloud to have some control for the time being and was now weeping silently. She held her knees to her chest and let her long hair cover her face, away from the world, away from him.

She had one moment of peace before the damned voice entered her head once again. This time there was no one around and Vivica felt safe enough to talk out loud.

"Go away," she said in a stern voice.

_"No such luck."_

"Leave me alone."

_"You're going to kill Leon. I've set up a ambush in the pass. Lead them there and I'll grant you some more control," the voice echoed._

"I'm not going to kill Leon."

From behind a fairly large boulder, Ashley quietly gasped. She had been making her way over to ask if Vivica was alright. Now she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Silently, Ashley retreated and went to go warn the others when she bumped into Vivica.

"Hello," Vivica said in a voice that did not match the one that she had once owned when Ashley had first met her.

"Um...hello to you too." Ashley turned around and slowly walked away. She wanted to warn everyone but thought otherwise when she saw Vivica's eyes turn a different color which she mistook for insanity. There was nothing wrong, what she heard had to of been her imagination.

Vivica watched Ashley leave and was commanded to head back to the meeting spot where everyone else was waiting. After everyone had showed up they started towards the pass.

* * *

Gunshots echoed all around. Hundreds of undead beings flung themselves towards the little group. Half of them lay dead and half of them were still trying to get a bite to eat. 

Standing beside Vivica with her gun drawn, Ashley chanced a look at the younger girl and saw that her eyes were not a normal color. They were a deep red and Ashley also noticed that Vivica's behaviour was not so normal either.

Alarm bells went off inside her head when she saw Vivica make her way towards Leon. She suddenly regretted not informing everyone before and dashed head long after the strange youth.

Ashley's path was blocked off by a line of zombies. The seemed to form a wall behind Vivica to prevent her from getting to Leon before Vivica did. Ashley loaded her gun and brought down two zombies out of the seventeen that blocked her way.

Leon wasn't paying too much attention to the approaching person. He was too worried about the zombies that were stumbling towards him. He found it odd that they weren't attacking him. When Leon turned around he came face to face with a huge zombie and had no choice but to retreat further away from the group to get away from it.

_"Kill him."_

Vivica stumbled along the pass. Her body was directed to Leon by the voice that echoed inside of her head. She watched as the zombie also controlled by the same voice was felled by a single bullet from Leon's gun.

He had served his purpose, and that was to lure Leon away from the others so they couldn't stop Vivica from what she was about to do.

Leon noticed Vivica and ran up to her.

"Everything all right over there?"

His question reached deaf ears. All Vivica could hear was the voice telling her what to do, even though she detested it.

_"Do it now. Reach for the gun and shoot him in the head."_

Then the voice heard something that he wasn't expecting.

Vivica spoke back.

_"No."_

_"Now!"_

_"You wrecked my life, took away my freedom. Your god awful virus killed my family and my friends. I will not do what you tell me to!"_

_"Suffer for all I care."_

The same feeling that had crippled her earlier began to spring back into life.

Vivica was fighting for control while the voice inside her head was fighting for the control over her body. Vivica grasped the gun inside her pocket and raised it so that Leon had a nice view of the deadly weapon.

From a few feet away and finally zombie free, Ashley ran as fast as she could when she saw the gun.

Vivica's finger graced the part of the gun that would release the bullet and in one slow motion, she pulled the trigger.


	26. Colossal corruptionXDespairing demise

**Author's note: That had to be one of the better cliffhangers that I've come up with, ne? I won't keep you guessing much longer because you'll find out what happened by scrolling down. Anyways thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! I also like this hits system they got going here, lets me know how many people read it and never reviewd :P Doesn't really matter anyways here it is ...****

* * *

Reviewer responses: **

I'm just going to say this to everyone: the reviews for last chapter were about the best ones that I've recieved and so I've decided to try to make a longer chapter and once again thank you to everyone, even those sneeky little people who don't review ;)

* * *

_She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable... _

Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I'll sit right here I'll never tell  
no tender scar no twist of fate  
will save you now

_"Vivica" By: Jack off Jill__

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 26**

**The colossal corruption and the despairing demise**

**

* * *

**

_I'm free..._

Vivica's body crumpled to the ground before Leon, the only bullet in the gun that was for him was now lodged into her skull and she was happy. Happiness was the last thing she felt before everything went black and she relaxed for the first time in ages.

Leon's eyes were wide with surprise. He was expecting to see a bullet fly out of the gun that Vivica held, but instead was greeted with a light splash of blood across his face and body as the teenager fell down in a lifeless mound.

He quickly kneeled down and checked for a pulse even though he knew there was none. Gently, Leon took the gun out of her grasp and placed it to the side. He wrapped his hands around her left arm and pulled her over so her face wasn't burried into the dirt.

There was a smile plastered on her face, the only thing that Leon could really make out on it anyways. Leon let go of her arm and stood up as Ashley neared. He turned around and silently began walking back to the others, ignoring Ashley for the time being.

The mindless zombies seemed to head back towards Raccoon City once they all heard the gunshot ring out. They stumbled past each other, all intent on returning to their rightful place near the outskirts of the remade city.

Jill spotted Leon and Ashley coming closer and grabbed Michael by the shirt, then they walked off to greet them. Jill opened her mouth to say 'hi' but Leon beat her to it, although his greeting wasn't all that pleasent.

"That sick bastard, he planned this didn't he?"

"Planned what?" Jill questioned. "Where's your little friend?"

She was quickly sent a look by Ashley that indicated that she had just said the wrong thing so the ex STARS member braced herself for the worst, but Leon never said anything except for one question as if he was trying to avoid Jill's earlier ones.

"How far to Raccoon City?"

"About a couple of hours."

Leon looked at everyone before he spoke.

"We need to be there in daylight. It's getting dark already and Wesker will want to use this as an advantage for his so we'll have to wait."

"Okay," the others said in union.

The made a makeshift camp, all the while keeping to themselves and not even muttering a single word. Leon went off somewhere to go find a proper place for Vivica's lifeless body as the others simply sat around the fire that they had created and hopped that things would go their way tomorrow.

* * *

Sudden pain racked up his arm. He could feel something dangerous growing inside him. This wasn't supposed to happen, especially at a time like this when he needed to bring order to this place, not transform into some mindless beast. 

He felt another lurch of pain and watched behind his shaded eyes as he pulled up his black sleeve and saw the drastic change in his skin complexion. It was a sick color, almost red but not quite. Then he spotted the cause of the pain move up his arm even more, this time the pain came from his side as the Infinity virus combined with the unkown virus that was already injected into his body.

He was about to become some hellish monster if the side effects didn't stop. He wanted the power, not the pain.

Cursing under his breath he went to a monitor and checked the room where Ada was being held. He had put a new camera in there because he knew that despite his warnings, she would get out again and he couldn't have that.

She was lying in a corner, knees tucked to her chest as her head was lowered and resting on them. Ada didn't seem to move at all so Wesker decided that it was safe enough to leave. He opened up the door that was right beside the one to enter the room where Ada was and stepped out.

His movemts seemed to cause the virus to act up again. This time the pain was so powerful that it toppled him to the ground and he had to result in letting out a hushed cry of pain. When he felt that it had passed he continued to walk down the hallway, not noticing the limp that he now had as the virus slowly took over.

* * *

Ada chuckled to herself when she heard Wesker in pain. She knew that this would happened sooner or later and was glad that it happened at a time like this. She still continued to keep silent when she heard a crashing noise and several voices echoed down the hallway. 

Getting up, Ada went towards the door and pressed her ear against it, holding her breath in the process.

"Sir, we have gotten news that the group is on their way and will be here shortly."

"Get the bases set up," was Wesker's reply as Ada heard him limping off pass them and into some other place, which Ada figured was probably the outside.

Once the commotion died down, Ada stood up and surveyed the room. She needed to get out now. Wesker wouldn't even know that she was missing and then she could go and find the others that she was hearing so much about lately.

Ada's eyes rested on the chair that was tucked behind the desk. She went over to it and picked it up with ease then swung it over her head. She took the chair and smashed it on the door, only to find that the door didn't even budge one bit. Ada tried again and found that it was just useless, plus she was making too much noise and if Wesker got back and heard her she would be in trouble.

So Ada sat herself back on the ground and began to ponder if she would even be lucky enough to get out of here and be free. Something clicked in her mind that instant as she vividly remembered that young girl kick down the door, so why couldn't she?

She went back to the door and stood in front of it before she raised her leg and got ready to land a kick on the wooden obsticle that just wouldn't grant her the freedom she wanted. There was a funny feeling welling up in her leg. Ada had enough and aimed a kick at the door and was surprised when it actually went down under the impact.

Ada didn't waste any time. She grabbed some objects that she had fashioned to be used as weapons and dashed through the doorway and out into the vacant hallway. She took a deep breath then proceeded to check some of the doors that were close by.

The first one was the door that was to the right of the room, the one that Wesker had come out of previously. Ada entered with caution then quickly checked the room over a couple of times before she spotted the monitor with the different camera views in them. Ada thought for a moment that she could make it look like she was in there but what could she do with the door? So Ada ignored the monitor and quickly made her way to Wesker's desk.

Of course it was black, like everything esle happened to be in this room. Ada checked the drawers and found nothing that really concerned her. She came across the last one that was located just above the opening for the chair to tucked under. Ada opened it and to her delight, found a handgun with several clips of ammo beside it.

There was a noise from outside of the room. Ada ran out and hid around a corner and watched as a gray colored creature staggered down the hallway. It looked at the door in a funny way before going into the door directly across from Wesker's office.

Ada waited several minutes before it reappeared and went back down the way that it had come from. She decided to go and see what was in the room and brought upher newly found weapon just inncase some one caught her and she would have to use something to silence them, the handgun being that.

The room was dark. There was no light whatsoever and Ada had no idea what was in store for her. She felt around the room until her fingers rested upon a lightswitch. With one quick flick the lights were on, giving away what was in the room.

Ada couldn't believe her luck. It was another person. She walked up to the man that was sitting in a chair andbound in thick ropes with duct tape over his mouth to serve as a gag. Adacurled her fingers around the corner of the duct tape and pulled back, the man releasing a scream in the process that was quickly silenced when Ada pointed her gun to his head as an indication that he should shut up.

"Who are you?" Ada asked once the man calmed down some what.

"Who the hell are _you_?" The man spat back at Ada. "Another one of his horrid beasties? Or perhaps you're here to finally finish me off as I was just promised."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm trying to get out of this place."

The man in the chair was taken aback. He quickly recovered and became very serious.

"Let me out."

"You never told me who you were."

"I'm the _President, _or at least I used to be. And who are you."

"Ada Wong, ex employee of Wesker."

"You mean you're telling me that you used to work for that guy?"

"Does it matter?" Ada said as she unbound the president. "Let's get outta here before he decides to come back."

They left the room as quick as possible, having to slow down because the president wasn't in the best of shape. They came to the corner that Ada had hidden behind. They rounded it and were glad to know that there were no nasty surprised waiting there for them.

"Where exactly are we going?" The president asked as they jogged down the dark hallway.

"First we have to find some stairs or something to get down a couple more floors before we climb out a window and jump out."

"Are you crazy? I'm not cut out for this."

"We don't have any other choice. It's going to be hard enough to just get down from this floor so shut up."

The president was shocked, but so was Ada. After all she had just told the president to shut up, that wasn't something she got to do every day and soon wished she could.

Their flight to escape went in silence as Ada had intended. The president found a set of stairs so they took those, having not come across an elevator of any sort.

The stairwell was dark and gloomy. Their shoes made clanking noises as they made contact with the concrete stairs. After the first flight of them, Ada stopped when she saw one of the gray creatures comming towards them but she quickly solved the problem by rushing past it and firing lead into the back of it's head, creating no blood splatter as a result to being injected with the virus. It was a good thing because nobody would notice the blood, thus making Ada a little less calm that the other things that lurked around wouldn't become suspicious.

Ada and the president went down the second flight of stairs without much of a problem and were already two floors below the one that they had both been held captive on. As they ran down the end of the hall, Ada spotted a window, being the one to lead them around the place.

"Okay, you stand guard while I check this out and see if we can make it," Ada instructed as she started prying the screen off the window and opened it.

Ada glanced down. Things maybe were going to be going her way for once. They were close enough to the ground that they shouldn't break any bones. There was grass below the window and not pavement, which was pretty damn lucky for them.

"Mr. President if you will," Ada signaled to the window and stepped away while the president readied himself for the drop that was aout twenty feet.

President Grahm went over the side of the window and landed without any trouble on the grass. He waved up to Ada and then waited nervously for the woman in the red dress to jump out herself.

The wind roared in her ears for a split second before she landed on the ground beside the president. Ada grabbed her gun and checked the area. There was nothing around that could cause any harm and there was no sign of Wesker either, so Ada guessed he must've been somewhere trying to keep the virus in check.

"Let's get out of this hell," Ada directed her voice towards the president before they began to head to the outskirts of Raccoon City, always remembering to keep hidden so no one or nothing spotted them trying to escape.

Ada looked towards the sun that she hadn't seen from outside of the window for so long and smiled, knowing that she would get her freedom soon enough.

* * *

Wesker stood in a lab, clad in a white lab coat with his sunglasses still on like they always were. His hand grasped a tiny vile that contained a substance that would cease the side effects to the Infinity virus. 

He cursed himself for underestimating the power of the virus. He never thought that it would effect him so much and was now attatching a needle point to the vile and several other things. He brought the needle point to his reddish skin that seemed to want to burn away at the touch of the metal. Wesker ignored his body's protest and plunged the medication into his bloodstream.

He could feel the liquid do its job as the pain seemed to vanish. Wesker grinned evily before he turned around and made his way back to his office where he planned to think of the fate of the president and Ada.

However his infected body would not be put in control so easily, not without a fight. Wesker felt the pain highten as he watched behind his shades as his skin went red and purple viens seemed to grow underneith the skin. His vision went red for a second, as did his eye color before it went away just as fast as it had begun, leaving Wesker with a warning.

He forgot about it and headed upstairs. When he got to the hallway several men with their weird gray skin color greeted him and didn't look all that happy.

"Sir, we just got news that the girl you sent in to destroy the enemy has been killed."

"So that's what happened to her," Wesker thought out loud. He then turned his attention towards the man who had just spoken. "It doesn't matter now, any other news to report?"

"The group is on their way,sir. It would help out a lot if you were there."

Wesker let them leave before he withdrew his own weapon and followed the gray men from a far ways away.

It was almost time to wipe Leon and the others out. And what joy that would be.

* * *

Hours after hours passed and none of them seemed to beable to get some sleep or relax none the less. They all knew that what happened when the sun rose would end a lot of things, they would bring down the virus that they knew nothing about except for what you became once injected with it, all the violence that they had to endure, and all the deaths of their friends that had been taken away from them. 

The tiny flame of the fire flickered once, twice, three times before finally dying out. The sky became lighter and the stars in the hald cloudy sky started to fade. Warm temperatures started to arise as the colder ones of the night seemed to sink into the ground and go into hiding.

Leon got up and began pacing. He would get Ada back and then what? He still had to get Ashley back to her father, if he was still alive. How would things be after all this? So many questions ran through his head like a river and it was driving Leon crazy as his pacing grew until Jill had to stop him.

Everyone loaded their guns with all the ammo they could muster as well as stuffing many more clips in their free pockets need they have to use more. Jill packed along some medical supplys, knowing all too well that they would have to use them if it was Wesker that they were going up against. Ashley practiced reloading her gun as quickly as she could, having never gotten used to doing it over their entire travel. Michael was talking to Leon before they went up to Jill and Ashley and informed them that it was time to go.

The golden sun began to rise, its warm rays lightening everyone's mood, although it couldn't be helped to feel a bit angry at all the death and destruction the virsu had created. A single star was still visible in the clear morning sky before it finally started to fade as well as the sliver of the moon.

The four people began their journey towards Raccoon City once more, this time closer than ever.


	27. Imposing confrontations

**Author's note: Wow 150+ reviews! This chapter goes out to Tia! Glad ya moved back! Anyways this is, sadly, the second last chapter of this story. I am still deciding on to either right a follow up or not, tell me in a review if you would like me to. Well here it is, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviewer responses:**

_Okay, I'm going to do something different since there will be no reviewer responses in the next chapter. This little bit of my chapter is the list of all those awesome people who took their time to actually review, sorry to the people who read this, but I can't really thank each and everyone of you. Anyways a super HUGE thanks to the following people!_

**Luna-Starr, Cyram, Foggy Brains, Tia, The one and only-Ace, KhasKlwn, crazygirl306, eclispe929893, Riyougi, Jediferret, mega edgar, katt, Blaze the Bad, Asato-Chan, sych77, tre0220, Dualzero, Leon's supporter#59788, Nessmk, Campin' Carl, Break The Silence, Dzije, girl, EternalDarkPrincess, Ebony Black Outsider, eddy, broden, and to any other people that I may have forgotten.**

**Once again thanks to the readers, thanks for the reviews and for the support!**

**

* * *

**

_I'm living on shattered faith  
The kind that likes to restrict your breath  
never been a better time than this  
suffocate on eternal bliss _

In a city  
that swells with so much hate  
you seem to rise above  
and take its place  
the heart pumps until it dies  
drain the blood, the heart is wise

_"Drain the blood" By: The Distillers__

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 27**

**Imposing confrontations**

**

* * *

**

**October 3, 2004**

Deep inside his secret lab, Wesker sat in a chair that was leaning up against the cold cement wall. From behind his shades, bright glowing eyes stood out in the dark room. Although Wesker was alseep for the time being, the monster inside him that he had injected himself with, was not. It twisted and turned inside of him, begging for freedom, but Wesker's body would not allow it to do so.

There was a soft knock on the door. Wesker shot awake from his previous slumber and glowered at the scientist that interrupted him. His red glowing eyes fadded as he stood up to his full height and glared at the puney human that stood before him.

"Speak."

"The fighters are growing restless. Everyone is wondering where you are, Wesker."

Wesker looked at the scientist, taking in his features. The man was nothing more than a whelp to Wesker. Clad in a white lab coat much like the one that he was wearing, with a set of small glasses gracing his face. His hair was a dark brown color, greasy from the lack of sleep and food for he had been working non stop on the creatures that would be released today. The tiny scientist looked up to Wesker before quickly averting his gaze to somewhere esle.

"Keep them here for some other time, there's no need to waste them on a group of four people."

"But sir I-"

"You will do as I say. Now get out of here," Wesker snapped, the inner monster inside of him wanting to rip the man to shreads.

The smaller person left as quickly as he could, not wanting to suffer the wrath of his boss. Once he had left the lab, Wesker sat back in his chair and strolled it over the desk that occupied the far right corner of the fairly large space.

He had to find a way to keep the thing in check. Quickly looking through numerous files and pieces of unimportant papers, Wesker clenched his teeth in frustration. The Infinity virus was proving to be very hard to keep in check and now he had to obtain some sort of information to stop the damn thing or else things would prove to be...difficult.

There was a sudden erruption of pain in his stomach as he finally found the file that contained the information he needed to create some sort of medication for the Infinity virus. Wesker began to feel something simular to the feeling of something growing inside of him. He pulled his sleeve up once again, expecting the same reaction that had occured earlier, but was confronted with something else.

His skin was a gray color. Emerald green and blue veins wrapped around his forearm and were pulsing rapidly. Raising his shakey hands to his face, Wesker rested his finger tips on the skin that should've been normal. Wesker ran to a mirror that was hanging over top of a sink and saw the horror that he had gave in to.

There was no mistake that now he was no where near close to being mortal. His eyes flashed red before they stayed that way and no matter how hard Wesker tried, he could not get them to fade away. Turning away from his reflection, Wesker retreated back to his desk and found a folder that contained some vital information.

A piece of thick, cardboard like paper was the one that he had been looking for. Skimming through the contents that contained the name of the creature and the side effects of being injected with it, Wesker finally rested the tip of his index finger on the name andthe effects that he had been having.

Typed onto the paper in bold print, was the word 'tyrant'. It wasn't just any normal tyrant, no this type was stronger with the aide of the Infinity virus. Beside the word the effects and ways to point out that a creature had indeed become one. All the things that had happened to him were all listed on that piece of paper and it caused Wesker to throw it away in a rage that began to build up inside of him.

Sure,a tyrant had some sort of brain capacity and along with the Infinity virus a tyrant was around ten times smarter, but Wesker did not intend to be one.

Wesker concentrated on something else besides his well being. He had to attend the 'welcoming party' that was all set and ready to go for Leon and the others. Wesker took his shades off and cleaned them before he put them back and and hoped that nobody would see the piercing red eyes that stood out more than ever.

Glancing one more time in the mirror, Wesker noted that his skin did not return back to its normal color and still remained gray. Cursing the Infinity virus, Wesker exited the lab and made his way to the outside world.

* * *

The day turned out to go along with them instead of against them. It was warm out, not even close to being hot. The sun would sometimes vanish behind a stray cloud, giving the small group a chance to be out of the rays of the glowing fireball. 

A twig cracked under his shoe. Leon glanced down before looking up and spotting the white outline of the buildings that made up the new Raccoon City. They seemed so close now and Leon could faintly make out the form of a bubble that surrounded the entire city. He began to ponder up ways on how they could get past it, but knew the battle would most likely take place outside of the city that was shunned away from the outside world by the bubble.

Leon sparred a glance to Jill, Michael, and Ashley who were all following behind him, weapons drawn, ready to fire at any time. He stopped and faced everyone, telling them that they needed some sort of plan.

"Charging in there is out of the question," Jill said as they sat down on a couple of rocks. "There's no doubt that Wesker has set up some sort of ambush, so we'll have to be careful with whatever we plan."

"We should make our way to Wesker and try to kill that bastard," Michael spoke.

"Whatever we do," Leon said. "We need to be careful, avoid being infected, and watch out for any traps that may be set up."

They got back up and readied themselves for whatever was about to come their way. Quickly, in a single file way with all eyes alert, they made their way closer to Raccoon City.

It was about a half an hour later and there was still no sign of Wesker or any of the infected creatures that weren't really a threat. Everyone became suspicious and they were all on their nerves' ends.

Leon, who was at the front of the line, spotted one last hill they had to round before Raccoon City would be just before them. He slowed down his pace greatly and signaled for eveyone to keep quiet as he stole a glance around the hill only to find nothing.

There was no waiting group of creatures like they had all anticipated. Jill and the others stood along side Leon as they looked at the empty area around them. Leon wasted no time in moving forward, not wanting to give the creatures any sort of an advantage if they were waiting in the trees around them.

Ashley began to chew on her bottom lip because she was becoming so nervous and felt like screaming at everything that moved. She was so concentrated on trying to listen and was looking into the forest the best she could, that she ran right into Michael's back without knowing it until she fell onto the ground.

Michael quickly helped her up and put a finger to his mouth to indicate that she should be quiet before they both looked ahead and saw some one walking casually towards them. That was when they began to hear whispering noises all around them, clearly not allowing them to know where they were.

Leon was paying close attention to the figure that was walking up to him. He saw the figure tilt its head to the side and whisper something. Leon didn't waste any time. He quickly glanced back to Michael, Jill, and Ashley before taking off with them not too far behind.

There was an ear splitting sound as multiple bullets sprung out of the trees towards them, luckily none of them hit their intended target.

The group of four crashed through the forest, not taking any time to stop. There was a break in the trees and they all froze for a moment and looked up at Raccoon City then back to the forest where the same figure that had been walking up to them emerged.

The blond hair and black shades were a dead give away to Leon and Jill, but Michael and Ashley aslo knew who he had to of been due to the half of group and the way their facial expressions changed upon the sight of the figure.

"Wesker," they all said quietly at the same time.

* * *

Ada and the president ran towards the sound of gunfire once they had heard it. The woman in the red dress was hoping that it was Leon and the others, but when they stumbled upon the area where the noises had come from, they were only greeted with nothing more than the trees that surrounded the city. 

"We have to get out of here," Ada hissed, sensing danger.

They made it out of the forest and just in time before gunfire was heard once more, this time towards them.

Ada stopped once she saw Wesker advacning towards Leon and some other people that she had no clue who they were. She grabbed the president by the sleeve and quickly ran over to the group and was greeted by Ashley first, who ran past her and embraced her dad.

There wasn't any time for happy reunions because Wesker started to address them.

"So you managed to escape," he said in a calm voice.

"What do you want?" Leon demanded, standing in front of Ada with his gun pointed in Wesker's direction.

Leon tried to move when he saw Wesker come running towards him but the older man was too fast and within seconds Wesker was holding Leon by the throat, several feet in the air.

Michael directed Ashley, her father, and Ada to a safe place before returing and firing a round of bullets towards Wesker. He was shocked when the bullets seemed to bounce off of Wesker's skin and land on the ground uselessly.

"What the hell?"

Wesker turned towards Michael and laughed before tightening his grasp around Leon's neck, then he through him five feet away.

There was a loud noise from the woods. Around a hundred gray creatures showed themselves and began running towards the others, cutting Leon off from them so Wesker could finish him off. They were met with multiple bullets that felled a quarter of them, but they would not stop before they had the taste of flesh one more time.

Leon began backing up a small rocky hill, scraping his back but not much caring about it because some inhuman freak was about to kill him. He then reached for his gun, seeing that Wesker was a fair ways away, but he felt incredible pain in his wrist as Wesker kicked it out of his hand.

Wesker brought one of his boots up to rest harshly upon Leon's rib cage and brought down enough pressure for the special agent to scream out in pain. The older man reached inside of his coat and produced a Desert Eagle and aimed it directly towards Leon's forehead. Before he could pull the trigger white hot pain shot through his hand and he looked down to see that there was a bullet hole there.

Both Leon and Wesker looked towards the sound of the bullet and they both rested their eyes upon some one that was mistaken as dead.

The cut on his hand had ripped down even further, about five centimeters and went well into his hand, instead of just being on the webbed skin. He face was burnt slightly and his hair was an utter mess. The expression he wore on his face was anger. And Barret was one pissed off person at the moment, not matter how much pain it caused him, he wanted to kill Wesker.

Wesker was distracted for a breif moment so Leon took the chance and kicked him in the stomach, just barely knocking Wesker back a couple of feet. He quickly stood up and told Barret to go help the others before Wesker punched him in the face, sending Leon flying through the air with a bleeding nose.

"Defeating me would be most impossible," Wesker said before he punched Leon again, only to be met with thin air because Leon was already up and was now firing as many bullets as he could in Wesker's direction.

One bullet, the last one to be fired out of Leon's gun, went straight for Wesker's head. The inhumane man moved to the side but the bullet hit his shades, broke them, then dug into his skull.

Wesker felt something stir inside of him before he felt the veins on his arms enlarge and his eyes began to glow a bright red. All he could see was red and the only thing he could feel was blood lust. He felt powerful, although he could not contain the power of the virus anymore this was something completely different. Why hadn't he done this before?

His thoughts were cut short because he could no longer think, he had lost the ability to. The only thing that seemed like the right thing to do was kill the person who stood before him that was now retreating towards the growing group of people that were fighting off the creatures that he had created.

Wesker let out a blood curling snarl before running after Leon, his shirt ripping in the process due to the fact that multiple spike like things had sprouted from his body and were covered in blood. He stopped when around twently of the things he could barely recall stood in front of him.

There was a wet noise of flesh being ripped as long, razor shapr claws broke out of his hands and gleamed in the sunlight. Wesker then brought them in front of his face to study them before slashing through the group of gray creatures, cutting them all in half with one swing.

He stepped over the clump of bodies that were all a bloody mess and made he way towards the group. Everything around him became of no importance, not even the few bullets that were aimed towards his side from the gun that Ashley was holding.

"Leon look out!" she yelled as she watched the Wesker-turned-tyrant creature run towards her protector.

Leon turned around and saw a blur coming towards him but watched as Wesker stopped and turned his head towards Ashley once she shot a bullet directly into his face from the far side of the hill they were standing on. It was only supposed to hit him in the side but Ashley figured it was just as well that it hit him in the face, as long as it distracted him for the time being.

On the hill, farther away from the others and protecting the president along side Michael and Barret, Ada watched as the scene folded before her and ran towards them.

"Are you crazy?" Barret yelled after her. "You're going to get yourself killed, ya crazy woman!"

Ada ignored him and continued to run towards Leon, Ashley and Wesker, content on helping Leon with the problem. She begged her legs to run faster and they seemed to do so, much to her surprise. She reached them just before Wesker thrust his clawed hand towards Ashley.

There was only one thing on her mind before she jumped and everything seemed to go black for a moment.

Wesker expected to hear the sound of Ashley being impailed and her screams of pain, but the screams that came from his victim were not those of Ashley, but those of the same person that had once worked for him.

Convulsing violently as she was thrown to the ground with blood coursing down the side of her mouth, Ada looked at the tyrant form of Wesker and smiled before she turned her head slowly to the side to face Leon, who had been running in their direction with an utter look of shock written all over his face.

Through glossy eyes, Ada looked at Leon. She could feel her body closing down to death, she could feel the virus that had been injected into her slowly dying as well. She looked at Leon once more before closing her eyes in pain. She brought forth enough energy to be able to speak and used it as wisely as she could.

"Good-bye Leon."

"Ada why?" Were the only words he could come up with.

"At least you haven't failed your mission. At least she's safe."

"I-" Leon was cut off.

"Here, take this," slowly, in very deep pain, Ada reached up to her throat and untied the dark ribbon that was around her neck. She held it out to Leon and opened her eyes one last time then closed them. Between her last dying breaths she whispered another quiet good-bye.

Leon watched as one crystal clear tear slid from Ada's pale face and evaporated within seconds. Her chest slowly rose one last time before it went back down and her heart died.

Everything seemed to go silent as Leon stared at Ada's dead body, anger and sadness creating something new, and now he wanted revenge. He reloaded his gun and began firing at Wesker in a blind rage, the bullets causing no harm to the tyrant form of the older man.

Leon was about to tackle him to the ground when a loud buzzing noise filled everyone's ears. They looked towards a radio that had fallen out of Wesker's pocket and all listened as the person on the other end began to scream.

"Sir! The monster's have escaped sir! The self destruct system has been triggered, what are we going to do?"

There was a loud noise from the other end before they heard the person start to scream out in pain, which was soon followed by the sound of tearing flesh before the line went dead. Everyone looked to the side to face Raccoon City, deciding it was best to get away from here as quickly as they could.

A siren went off, it was so loud that everyone could hear it and felt like falling to the ground in pain from the intensity of the noise it was creating. However, Wesker was faced with a problem, he could not move at all. Having super senses, the noise was a thousand times worse, and he was toppled over in pain. He hissed while he watched everyone retreat to a safer place.

Ashley tripped multiple times as she attemted to get away, but was helped by Jill before a loud explosion came from behind them and the last thing she felt before she slipped into unconciousness was the feeling of a hot ball of air pass over her back.

A loud popwas the last thing everyone esle heard as the bubble around Raccoon City exploded from the pressure.

Leon woke up, a thin layer of dust entered his eyes. He rubbed it all out and got his first glance at the land around him.

Several trees had been laid down from the explosion, rocks that hadn't been on the ground before now littered it. A large cloud of smoke was hanging above the remains of what used to be the second Raccoon City to stand in that very spot. The sun seemed to be blocked out by the smoke, making it colder out and causing Leon to shiver before he made it his duty to wake everyone up, or at least try.

Once awake and well, everyone looked upon the ruins of the place that had been there only seconds before. The cloud of smoke seemed to vanish and the sun was once again shinning down on them. They had no idea how late it was.

Everyone walked away from the place, the golden sun blazing behind them. A red and orange sky lit up the area and for once the world seemed to be at peace.

* * *

Covered in pieces of rocks and chunks of buildings, a figure lay on the ground, unable to breath but somehow managing to. In the rays of the setting sun, blood trickled down the side of it's hand. Minutes later it twitched and the figure seemed to come back to life.

* * *


	28. Epilogue

**Author's note: Alas, the last chapter. This was actually a story that I couldn't see myself ending, therefore I am writing a follow up! Check back in two more days and the first chapter should be up.I posted the summary that I have so far in my bio so go check it out. The follow up should be better, I already have some crazy ideas for it! Anyways before I start writing this last chapter I would like to warn you that this chapter will be fairly short. Thanks for the reviews and here is the last chapter for How long is the night?**

**

* * *

**

_If we run far away do you think we will ever die?  
We'll throw these books in the fire  
Can you stop the train  
Cause it some delay?  
The change machine lied  
And it's too late to scream _

How long is the night?  
It's never over  
The ribbon was tied  
But the card was never read  
The ribbon was crimson  
The color of the night

"_How long is the night?" By: Thursday_

_

* * *

_

**How long is the night?**

**Chapter 28**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**One year later...**

There was the quiet _drip, drip_ noises as the rain lightly fell upon the roof of a two story building. It stood along side many others on a busy street in downtown Washington, D.C. The front yard was nothing more than a plain grassy lawn with the odd weed poking out here and there. The house was painted a hazel color with white window pannels on the sides of every window. The front door was simply white with a gold door knob. The pathway to the front door was made up of white gravel with blue mixed into it. Every light was off inside of the house, save for the one where a shadow could be depicted.

A whole year and everything seemed to brighten up. There was no trace of Wesker, or any sort of evil. The place seemed to be silent, but he knew that would never last. He still had his job, working directly under the president like he had done just before the events that had taken place. He used to live in the Whitehouse with the president's family, but he insisted to move out and find a place of his own, after all he was still mourning the loss of Ada.

Curling his finger around the delicate fabric of the dark ribbon that Ada had given him, Leon peered out the window and got caught up in the past, just like he had been doing ever since everyone went their seperate ways.

Michael went back to New York shortly after Raccoon City was finished. He had left with a quick good-bye. He had told Leon that he was planning on travelling with Jill back there before she would go to where ever she ended up.

Barret had stayed with Leon, telling him that he still wanted to live in the place where they had found him. His hand had healed very slowly, almost becoming infected from time to time. Now Barret could move his thumb without feeling that it might fall off. When Leon wanted to move out of the Whitehouse, Barret had helped him with everything, even the transportation. He moved back into his house that he had occupied before the outbreak after having to clean it plenty of times before he got the smell of rotting flesh out.

After they made it to New York, Jill went on a little road trip looking for a place to stay. She stumbled upon a small town in northern Michigan and lived there for awhile before going off in search for the other people that she had once worked with, hoping that they survived through the outbreak as well.

The loud, annoying sound of an old car racing down the street on which he looked upon brought Leon back to reality. He placed the ribbon in a small box before he went downstairs and found a spot on the couch. He surfed the channels a bit, got bored, then decided to go back upstairs and look out the window again.

By now the rain had stopped. It was replaced with a cold October wind that blew the leaves off the trees that tumbled down the street along with the moving vehicles. The sky never changed. It was still littered with gray clouds, reminding Leon of the creatures that Wesker had created with that virus.

It was about a month after everything that happened before Leon found out that it was called the Infinity virus. He also learnt many other things and the abilities that the Infinity virus brought forth. But there was no sample found anywhere and the Infinity virus had vanished, leaving no trace whatsoever.

With Wesker gone the remaining survivors had come together to rebuild many of the cities that had been damaged. They had small progress at first before it grew and things seemed to go back to normal. The population though, had gone down about half due to the Infinity virus destroying it. Leon had personally helped with the cleaning up of the country, also having to kill many of the infected beings, but it could not be prevented.

Glancing outside one last time, he watched half alseep, half awake as a group of people walked by on the sidewalk that his lawn liked to try to grow on. Finding this completely boring, Leon looked away and went to go find his phone to find out if he had any work to do.

Unknown to Leon though, the group of people looked up to the window where he had been moments before and narrowed their eyes. Leon came back shortly and continued to look out the window, having found out that there was no work for him to do. He looked down and watched as the people walked away. Leon spotted one of them turn around, but he had missed something.

Their eyes weren't any normal color.

They were red.


End file.
